


Price of victory

by Umerue



Series: Diary of Darcy von Doom [3]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Betrayal, Crack Relationships, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, God-Blooded, Lies, Not Beta Read, Prophetic Dreams, Romance, Saving the World, Self-Sacrifice, Teenage Rebellion, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umerue/pseuds/Umerue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor von Doom was dead. No, actually it was worse fate than death. He had saved the world and paid with his life, technically. To make sure the world stayed this way, he was stuck in the body of Franklin Richards, pretending to be the teenage son of his worst enemy while working secretly with Dr Strange to undo the damages to the fabric of reality. </p>
<p>He nobly suffered family therapy, poisonous tv dinners, the humiliation of having a body too weak for even one chin-up - he, who had once killed lion with his bare hands - and the hordes of unrespectful teenage girls who loved "19th century evening wear of gothic statesman".  Only light in these dark days were rare occasions he managed to meet his wife in Tony Stark's cleaning cupboard.</p>
<p>The moment of his triumph would better be worth it.</p>
<p>AU. The last part of trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this chapter mostly because I'd like to have feedback from you about POVs while I'm writing the story. Using several POVs made the plot in "He is finally sleeping" hard to keep linear, and for this last part of the series, I'm planning to go back for one POV, max 2. I'm wondering if I should write 1) Victor's POV only or 2) to include Darcy's as well or 3) continue with Darcy.

Of all Reed Richards' idiotic notions Doom has ever witnessed, the idea of family therapy was among the top five. But there I was, sitting in armchair and listening Reed and Susan jabbering about their childhood families with Doctor Samson. Doom does not believe in psychoanalysis, except for brainwashing and mind control purposes. The fact I did not think Doctor Samson was any good at his job, made this endeavor even more useless one. Franklin Richards had been his patient for a little longer than a six months, and the boy still turned out to be one of the most twisted, evil minds Doom has encountered.

I sighed, hoping that anyone of my former associates would choose this exact moment to take over the world and interrupt this torturous pretense. But making any sound turned out to be grave mistake. Doctor Samson remembered that this meeting had other purpose than dissecting Reed Richards' childhood relationship with his father, and turned to me.  
"Franklin, do you know why your parents wanted all us to meet today?"  
"No.", I replied.  
"They feel that you have gone through a severe trauma lately."  
"Which one of them?", I asked sarcastically. "I don't remember all of them, of course, but it all started with prenatal stress because they both had been exposed to radiation which caused their mutation. Then he stole the Cosmic Control Rod and used it to stabilize the energy levels in her blood during the pregnancy. I think I was three years old when Reed shot me with a weapon which rendered me comatose because my powers woke up too early and he couldn't control them. His father abducted me into future, I was captured by Onslaught twice, Doctor Doom kidnapped me, betrayed me and left me alone in Hell where I was tortured, Celestials tried to force me to choose which world would die, Susan miscarried her second child and last year we found themselves under siege by Norman Osborn, Venom and Hammer agents. Reed was unavailable to help because he was once again doing his useless experiments on Negative Zone."  
They fell completely silent. I was ready to congratulate myself for bringing this to quick end, when Doctor Samson cleared his throat and said:  
"It is evident that your relationship with your father needs a lot of work, and you harbor strong feelings of hate towards him because of his failures."  
"You could say so.", I allowed.  
"But we wanted to talk about more recent event. You witnessed a murder some weeks ago, and your parents feel that your behavior changed after that. Seeing another person die is always traumatic experience, and speaking about your feelings might help.", Doctor Samson explained and pushed a newspaper towards me over the glass table.

I looked at the newspaper. This was rather ironic situation. They showed me a picture of my wife crying desolately over my dead body, and wanted to discuss my feelings about that? Bitterness, pain, sense of loss, hatred, determination were just few of the words in my mind.  
"I don't want to talk about that.", I announced.  
"But Franklin, we are worried about you. Your behavior has changed so much.", Susan said emotionally.  
"How?", I asked.  
"You are much nicer now. Polite. You spend most of your time locked up in your room, like before, but you don't say those frightening things any more.", she said, wringing her hands.  
Nice? Doom is being blamed of being too nice for his archenemies?  
"Yes, I've noticed it too. Life at Baxter Building has been almost restful after Doom's death.", Reed Richards said. "But I ran some tests and.. Franklin, why don't you have your powers any more? What happened to you?"  
"I wished them away.", I said the first thing coming into my mind.  
"I find this very plausible.", the idiot Doctor Samson declared. "As you know, I have worked extensively with mutant clients. Many of them first discover their powers during a highly stressful situation. And if such situation happens again, some of their powers might change. Magneto calls this a secondary mutation. Franklin faced a situation he found unbearable, a scene of family violence where man threatened his pregnant wife and hit her so hard that she fell, and the stress Franklin felt caused a secondary mutation. Since his talent was the reality warping, he must have wished never to become a man like Doom. He remembered all those lessons you, Reed, taught him about the critical importance of self-control, and seeing Doom lose his temper, caused Franklin to wish his own powers away. And considering Franklin's genetic scans are still just as before, but his power signature is gone, I think the situation is permanent."  
Doom strives not to use uncivilized words, but Doctor Samson's idea was just bullshit. Why a boy, who had been shot by his own father, been to hell and back, and played a god in outer galaxies, would freak out when he saw a simple slap? Reed Richards was learning forwards, as to drink the words of wisdom, with his lips slightly open. This was just ridiculous.  
"Losing his powers had a positive side-effect. Do you remember those questionnaires I asked you to fill out before we started?", Doctor Samson asked from me.  
I nodded. Sometimes I wished I could forget things like ordinary humans did, but Doom had never forgotten anything. Twelve pages full of stupid questions like _"Do you hear voices in your head?", "If you do/did, what they say/said?"._  
"I checked Franklin's test results, and since he has been always very open and honest with me, I can say that it seems like his schizophrenia is...gone. It is an illness which can't normally be cured, but he told me that he hasn't taken his medications for over six weeks now, and there is no sign of anything wrong with his mental health. Of course, we need several appointments and careful monitoring to confirm this, but I think that his powers might have caused his illness at the first place. Since he lost them, it would be logical to lose the mental problems as well. It is very easy to have megalomaniacal thoughts when one is able to act on his every desire."  
"Oh, Franklin!", Susan burst into tears and suddenly attacked me. I tried to shield myself, but I didn't have my armor, and only when I was going to use the next best defense option, I noticed she was clinging from my neck and hugging me. It felt very disturbing. Doom doesn't deal well with emotional outbursts.  
"This is the most wonderful thing that could have happened!", she wept on my shirt. She probably expected me to pet her hair. Feeling slightly ill, I raised my hand and patted her blond hair awkwardly. Meaningless, demeaning actions of empathy work just like gateway drug theory. Start with wife, end up comforting your archenemies. My face crumbled in disgust.  
"Do not fear to cry, Franklin.", Doctor Samson said, pushing a box of tissues closer. "A good cry can be very therapeutic, cleaning experience after intense emotional trauma."  
Doom does not cry. But the thought of living with these idiots for much longer made a strong point for considering such an action.

 

 

 


	2. Family dinner at Baxter Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even the most common activities like watching tv together might help you to create good relationships within your family. Finding light topics to discuss with your teenager will help you to move your relationship from parental guidance towards equality of adulthood. Each member of family should have his own turn to choose the program."
> 
> Dr Samson: Raising teenage boys is HARD", p.7.

It was rather considerate from Reed Richards to hide a parenting guide between advanced quantum physics. The book in question was well-thumbed, some passages marked with pen, and I had a clear plan for what was going to be expected of me. He has always been pedantic and prone to following instructions even when they were clearly wrong. One of those clearly wrong things was American phenomena called tv dinner. I had thought it was just a reoccurring joke in sitcoms, but sadly, it was not.

I stared darkly at inedible mass on my aluminium tray and wondered why they bothered to scan for poisons, if they voluntarily ate frozen meals like these and heated them in microwave. I had noticed that this body was malnourished and weak, unable to complete even one chin-up, and the reason was evident. Feeding one's child with collection of partially hydrogenated vegetable oils, thus ruining his cardiovascular health, and finishing the kill with butylhydroxytoluene, was a crime against humanity. The manufacturer tried to hide degraded taste with excessive use of salt and fat, but the smell alone was enough to convince me that hunger was better alternative for survival.

The whole experience was beyond banal even if the food was left out of equation. Where were the silver cutlery, candles and fine china? Wine, white tablecloths and civilized discussion? Fantastic Four weren't poor, they had the resources to supply all that if they chose so. There was no excuse for the lack of grace. I have had better meals with Zefiro, even if the soup on adults' plates was mostly hot water during the lean times. Even Doom's two year-old daughter had the required dexterity and training to handle fork and knife. My so-called family was reduced to forks only and I saw the Thing eating the greasy onion rings using his fingers. How they could ever expect their children to learn manners if instead of having intelligent discussion, they stared at a celebrity gossip program called "Love Game"?  
"Thumbs up I'm getting the spotlight tonight!", Johnny Storm sounded enthusiastic.  
"Have you posed again with some bird of paradise?", Grimm asked.  
"Might have, but gentleman never tells, you know?"  
Idiot. The phrase should have meant actually keeping one's silence, not hoping to be featured in sordid reality television. Doom sincerely wished that none of those unfortunate women had lasting consequences from coupling with Human Torch, since his stupidity might be hereditary.

 

"Our spotlight tonight might reduce fan girls to tears: the delicious conqueror, Loki of Asgard, the celebrity best known of his show "Dinner with Loki" has been taken! Yes, you heard right! Our camera group caught him in the act earlier today.", the hostess announced.  
They had footage from the entrance of Loki's building. His servants were carrying suitcases inside. Maybe dozen or more of them. Too many for a short visit. Then the limousine stopped, and Loki stepped out. He reached for inside and lifted _my daughter_ out, setting her on his hip, and then offering his hand for _my wife_. Darcy was clearly recognizable. Her face was pale and drawn, and she was dressed in black. Loki said something to her and put his hand on the small of her back, leading them inside. He turned to flash a victorious smile at the camera, clearly knowing they were being filmed.  
"Yes, you saw right! It's recently widowed Darcy von Doom with her adorable daughter, Sophie. She really has a thing for bad guys! First she charmed the evil Eastern dictator, and now she's moved in with God of Mischief! Moving this fast really raises some questions about her baby's paternity, doesn't it? What else could have reduced our former lovebirds of Doom to bitter ending like this?" , the hostess chirped.  
This is why I didn't watch tv. It was full of insults grave enough to require a reaction, and left a man little time for anything else than dealing with them. I mentally reminded myself to look for a place in my dungeons for the host who had crossly insulted my honor and the virtue of my wife. Something could be arranged. In the meantime, I was grateful that my armor had ruined all attempts of filming me. A badly made cell phone video of my death was something I didn't wish to see. The "Love Game" was reduced to displaying newspaper pictures and headlines.  
"Latverian embassy refused to comment any of this, but we did get a few words from the god himself.", the screen shifted to a woman holding microphone to Loki:  
"What's your relationship status now, Loki?"  
"I'm only answering questions regarding my show.", he said.  
"Well, if Darcy von Doom was guest in your show, what would you use for the episode tune?"  
"It's simple.", Loki said, "Bad Romance by Lady Gaga would describe it just perfectly. _I don't wanna be friends._ ", he sang the last words.

_I want your love and_   
_I want your revenge_   
_You and me could write a bad romance_   
_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_   
_I want your love and_   
_All your lovers' revenge_   
_You and me could write a bad romance_

   
"That was not very subtle.", I said as the ending credits rolled and the awful song finally ended.  
"Neither was Doom's idea of marrying her.", Valeria defended Loki. That is what you get for pouring care and attention into child for years. Ungratefulness.  
"Criticizing it without stating your reasons only shows your cultural ignorance. Bride kidnapping is traditional practice with some minorities. Roma use it to maintain exogamy. In Kyrgyzstan, 68 to 75 percent of marriages take place with it.", I sniffed. "A honorable marriage is always better than a suitor ruining her reputation in national television."  
"Franklin, you sound like an old man.", Valeria said. "Women do not want honor. We want God of Mischief in leather pants."  
"Maybe you do, but she is smarter than that. Besides, Uncle Johnny has already had him."  
"What are you saying?", Johnny stood up, dropping his tray on the side table.  
"Do you remember your girlfriend, lady Sif?", I asked, looking very innocent."Have you ever seen Loki's female form? I have, and the similarities are rather striking."  
"That son of a bitch!", Johnny roared.  
"Go through the roof terrace. The third door from the left is usually not warded.", I yelled after him as he burst in the flame and jumped through the living room window.  
"You surely did get around, boy, when you had your powers.", Grimm said, shaking his head.  
"I'm reformed man, now, but I remember thing or two.", I said lightly and took the untouched tray of food back to kitchen. How did the lyrics go in that horrible song? I want your love and your all lovers' revenge? Doom would supply all revenge he wanted.   
True, I should start being more careful as Franklin's mind control faded, but his lingering influence was still strong enough to get me out of almost anything. And ruining Loki's amorous advances was worth it.


	3. My little pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wscI-8_ZhU
> 
> Lewis Security Systems is an actual company in Marvel world. The owner, Andrew Lewis, designed two supervillain prisons for Shield and F4, before his wife was murdered in a plot aimed at Reed Richards and Lewis blamed it on Reed. The comics featuring him and the company are Fantastic Four: Foes, issues 1 - 6.  
> I played with the idea of making Darcy inherit the company, but it would have made things too easy. I decided that her father was a younger brother of Andrew Lewis, and that's where their money came from originally (before her mother spent Darcy's inheritance). She has cousins who will carry on the family business, but her Latverian connection and supervillain status are bad for the business, so they try to avoid her best they can. And Darcy, with her pride, does not beg.

**Two days ago**

"You can't be serious.", Loki said and dropped our suitcases on the pavement. "When you said you were moving, I thought you meant Victor's old castle in upper New York State. Not a dismal suburban house. I see _peasants_ mowing their lawns and staring at us."  
"Upper middle class, Loki. People in Sunstrand will be hurt if you call them peasants.", I said dryly.  
"I want to go home.", Sophie said in Latverian, holding Sleipnir tightly. She was tired and cranky from a long flight.   
"I'm sorry, dear, but this is our home now.", I told her and took the keys from my pocket. The door was stiff; I had to kick it to get it open. Mother had never bothered to fix it after I ran away from home.

"I told Doombots to watch over her. This house is unacceptable and unsafe.", Loki informed me when he came back downstairs. "I don't believe one moment that Victor would have meant you to be reduced to this."  
"This" meant two bedrooms, kitchen, a bath and a living room in old town house in New York. My mother had bought it with money I had inherited from my father.   
"He didn't.", I said. 431-532 and 616-621 were unpacking the suitcases upstairs. At least I didn't have to do it myself. Or clean. 431-532 had nagged about housework being beneath a Doombot, but I had reminded it that if I trashed it again, nobody could fix it this time.  
"What happened, then?", Loki asked and sat down in the armchair opposite mine.  
"Two things. I was never officially crowned a queen. Victor simply said that I was queen. All my authority came through him, and technically, this apparently means that I was never a queen at all, merely a consort. Kristoff brought this up as soon as we travelled back to Latveria for Victor's funeral.", I said. "He was very polite and went through all the right notions. Kristoff never threatened me in any way, but he is a grown man, his brains programmed full of Victor's intelligence and knowledge dated twenty five years ago. Victor was much more ruthless and territorial then. He lost his throne twice. And Boris says Kristoff has always preferred physical combat or using dark magic instead of relying on his intelligence. I can't counter either of them right now. As a worrying bonus, Boris let met understand that Kristoff might have damaged his mind by trying to learn dark arts without a teacher. Victor never taught him. He just stole the books and read them."  
"I'm starting to see the problem."  
"I thought you would. Boris came to me the day before funeral and told me to take Sophie and flee as soon after Victor was buried. You were there when we brought Sophie home from the hospital, and Victor declared her his heir. Kristoff has been away for a long time, and he is still only a ward, not carrying his name. No matter how many memories he might have inside his head, I have three genuine blood heirs. It irked him to see people following my orders. And with Victor gone, Latveria needs a strong hand to survive inevitable takeovers. Kristoff can do the job, he has been groomed for that since childhood. He will have his hands full and no time to think about us. If I had taken the USA castle, it would have been a statement. A queen raising the true heirs in exile. But here we are not important enough to draw attention, and I think we're safer than in Kristoff's Latveria. The neighborhood is secure enough, considering agent Coulson lives two houses to the left."  
"You always were politically skilled.", Loki sighed. "I understand your reasoning, but two Doombots don't simply cut it. Even if Kristoff left you alone and didn't simply drop a bomb over the house, what about vampires? You have personal enemies now. Breaking in here and killing you both would be five-minute job for anyone wanting to gain votes to become next Lord of the Vampires."  
"I know.", I replied. "I've called a favor from Lewis Security Systems, and they will send people to install tech to keep my privacy safe from S.H.I.E.L.D spies, but it won't be finished before Friday. And the pregnancy being public now doesn't help at all."  
I had seen the newspapers. Someone had taken a picture of me crying over Victor's body.  
"As Sophie's fairy godmother, or godfather if she prefers, I'm offering you a place to stay until the security problem is fixed."  
"Thank you. As long as you don't try to poison me or any of your usual gifts."  
"Then it is agreed.", Loki said. "I'm ordering the car to pick us up. Let's take the empty suitcases also. It will give a nice, false lead."

 

**-Current day--  
**

I watched the ending credits of "Love Game" and shook my head.  
"Seriously, Loki? Bad Romance? Do you want fangirls to kill me?"  
"It was just for the viewing rates.", he said, spread lazily over the sofa.  
"You lie.", Sophie said, giving him a disapproving look. She had started talking fluently after Victor's death, and I kept wondering if it was something Franklin had held back.  
"What did you say, little Liesmith?", Loki lifted her up from the floor. "You know I don't lie."  
"You do! You do!", she shrieked as Loki tossed her up to air.  
The roof terrace door opened and 431-532 walked in with 616- 621.  
"The workers have finished at new headquarters.", 616-621 informed. It was pleased with new, neutral facade I had installed on both of them before leaving home. 431-532 was not. I couldn't send a scowling killer robot to buy groceries.  
"There is a guest coming for the queen at 10 PM.", 431-532 said. "It is suggested that queen cuts her dalliance with men short and returns to headquarters."  
"Men? Do you need to calibrate your central unit?", I asked. "There is only Loki, and sitting on his couch is not dallying."  
"Unit 431-532 is a Doomtech product and does not need recalibration like lesser vessels. It was merely referring to queen's old flame.", robot replied and nodded towards the terrace door which broke into hundred shards as the Human Torch flew through it.

"Is it true, Loki?", Johnny roared. "Show me if it's true! Now!"  
"You know I love it when you are dominating, but some clarification would not be amiss here.", Loki drawled, throwing his long leg over the side of the sofa. Sophie was hiding behind the sofa and started crawling towards 431-532, trying to stay out of sight. Her eyes were big and frightened. It was first time she was utilizing the security protocol Victor had made her nurses to drill daily. If you see something frightening, lay low, stay out of sight, go to nearest Doombot.   
"Do you admit it, then?", Johnny looked borderline hysterical. "Tell me, Loki, that I wasn't dating you. Tell me that you weren't Sif."  
"I wasn't.", Loki said confidently.  
"You lie!", Sophie's small voice said behind the sofa.  
"Sophie, you aren't supposed to tell on me.", Loki sighed. "This is no fun if you keep ruining my relationships."  
She started to cry, feeling hurt at his rejection. I picked her up and gave Loki a grim look.  
"Would you mind telling why my daughter is acting like a miniature lie detector?", I asked.  
"Look, Johnny, this is way to ask things nicely. Asking nicely gets you answers.", Loki sniffed. "I'm actually surprised you didn't notice it earlier. I am her fairy godmother, and there was no way I would let Dracula kill her. She wasn't breathing when I took her. She would have never made it to hospital in time, not with room full of vampires and you to attend to. I did what I deemed necessary. I gave her a tiny portion of my power."  
I didn't know what to say. I wasn't pleased to hear it, but I could not judge him for it. Ever.  
"Thank you, Loki.", I said in small voice. "I don't know how to reward you for it."  
"Stop talking, you two!", Johnny snapped. "I was here first. You ridiculed me, you fucking faggot!"  
"You shouldn't refer to me using such nasty words. I was a woman at time, as you well remember. You didn't say things like that when I was riding you."  
"Was he a horse?", Sophie asked, cheering up.  
"Yes, my dear.", Loki told her. "He was an enthusiastic little pony."  
"Keep your mouth shut, brat!", Johnny turned towards Sophie.  
Loki stood up, amusement disappearing from his face.  
"Insulting my goddaughter was entirely uncalled for.", he said and I saw his green magic crackling on his fingertips. Johnny had no chance. No chance at all.

"Look, Sophie. What a pretty little pony.", Loki cooed and patted the animal on the back. It was marshmallow pink with yellow mane. Just perfect size for a little girl. It had a red, big bowtie around the tail.  
"It's a magical pony.", Loki explained to Sophie. "He can fly, and he will never drop you down. You will have lovely adventures together, until he learns to respect you properly. I will teach you to call him and how to send him back home when you don't want to play with him any more."

 

It took almost two hours to get back to Sunstrand. A flying pink pony is not easy to hide from paparazzi, even with the Doombots' stealth field. I was on verge of tears when we finally turned to Shipyard street. Coulson's house was number 34, ours 36. Although Johnny had behaved like an ass, I didn't want to have him prancing around my mother's house and checking out my security precautions. The theme song was driving me insane, and after a chaotic subway journey I forced Sophie to send him back to Baxter Building. She threw a tantrum and refused to walk. 

And when I saw who was sitting on the porch, waiting for us, I actually started to cry. I couldn't understand how Boris had gotten there. He didn't speak one word of English, and had never been outside Latveria. How 91-year-old man had ever gotten through foreign airports, security checks or found his way to mother's house? He couldn't even read or write. Boris was supposed to be in Latveria, surrounded by his children and grandchildren, and not navigating hostile country.  
"Shh, dear girl. Do not cry.", he said and patted my shoulder with his gnarled hand as I wept, kneeling by his side on the porch. "Happy thoughts. You should be thinking happy thoughts to have happy babies."  
"But Boris, why did you come here? How?"  
"Who else would take proper care of you? Young Kristoff? When Victor comes back, he'll give that boy the spanking he deserves. All that foolishness about consorts and queens, bah.", he spat on the floor.   
"But--"  
"Not a word more, my queen.", he said, putting finger on his lips. "Some things are best not to said out loud. But I know my boy, and he has died more times than I care to count. He always comes back. I know he will. And until he does, I take care of you. We all should be in our beds by now. Tomorrow I shall tell you the tale of my great adventure, and send a nice post card to family in Latveria so they will not worry. Maybe that big woman statue on it, although I like Cynthia's statue much more. It's prettier."

 


	4. Return of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's new job is revealed. Victor is cranky because nobody feeds him. His new body proves inferior in yet another task, and he gets accidentally drunk for the second time in his life. Doom aims to prove his superiority in boring and unimaginative courting by utilizing dating advice from Cosmopolitan magazine, and ends up blackmailing a pink pony.

Darcy

"That's him, lord Ruthven.", I said to Deadpool as we crouched behind the car. "The man with really nice suit. And the two secretaries with him, they are his thralls."  
"Babe, Baxter Street is full of guys in suits. Let's kill them all!"  
"I'll go first and you kill the one I'm trying to kill. Okay?", I asked. Working with Deadpool was like trying to ride a tyrannosaurus. But people who worked in Baxter Building would start arriving to offices soon, and this had to be taken care of before that.  
"If I have to.", Deadpool said and cut a circle in the car window. He reached inside and started fiddling with the stereo system, completely distracted. Working with him for two weeks had made clear why I was saddled with him for a partner, and why they had accepted my job application with such a glee.  
I stood up and started walking towards lord Ruthven. Switching to ethereal sight, I saw the emptiness of where his soul used to be, and drew my sword, running.

I rolled on the ground with lord Ruthven, dodging the snarling teeth. He was damned heavy and at this point, laying on my back was uncomfortable since it made breathing difficult.  
"Deadpool!", I screamed. "Come on!"  
"Soon, soon!", I heard him replying. "I'm just looking for a good channel!"  
"They don't pay me enough for this.", I told lord Ruthven as his teeth grazed the liquid metal of my armor. He didn't answer, just doubled his efforts to rip my throat open, and I tried to squirm away. He was too heavy, still, and he had my hands pinned down. When I started to see black spots on my vision for the pressure on my stomach, I tried to withhold the rising panic and concentrate on locating his heart. Yes. There.

My liquid armor moved and surged upwards quickly, turning into a sharp blade pushing through the expensive woolen suit and impaling vampire's heart.  
"This one is good!", Deadpool shouted happily and the first notes of "Applause" filled the air as Lord Ruthven's body burst, raining blood and ashes all over me. I laid there, catching my breath as Deadpool danced to me, dispatching the two thralls with katanas in time with the music.  
"Get up, babe.", he said, pulling me up. "Bow to the fans! Applaud, people! Team Deadpool has once again saved the day!"  
I thought I felt someone staring at me as I bowed with flourish, Deadpool holding my hand like in circus, but my vision was still rather messy.

"I can't go home looking like this.", I said, looking at my clothes and armor which were stained by vampire blood and ashes. Killing people with my armor was disgusting, because it felt like their blood and any dirt vanished inside my spine when the armor retracted. It probably did not do it, because the risk of infection would be enormous, but it was yucky nonetheless. So I preferred to wash up after a fight.  
"I can fix that.", Deadpool offered and hit the hydrant on the wall of Baxter Building. "We can take a team shower! I even have a shampoo!"

I have learned not to question unexpected gifts of the universe. So I hanged my coat on the rose bush and stepped under the water. Water was cold, but it didn't matter for washing my armor. And Deadpool's shampoo was good stuff.   
"Are you going to do any of that sexy stuff women do in movies when they take a shower?", Deadpool inquired hopefully.  
"No.", someone said with the air of finality. I was just washing my face, and couldn't see anything except the foam through the light silvery film covering my eyes. Deadpool's shampoo smelled like gummy bears.  
"Hey, kid, why are you spoiling our fun? You should get your head checked. Even I am not mad enough to refuse a chance to see lady Doom in a shower now that-- For a boy, you have really nasty stare. It makes me feel intimidated, and that's not an easy task to do, you know?", Deadpool prattled on.  
I felt mortified as I stepped out from the water and faced the judgmental eyes of Franklin Richards, who was standing on the pavement and holding my trench coat. He had jogging clothes on, and clearly, he had been there for some time.  
"I need to get going, now.", Deadpool said. "See you on Wednesday, Darcy."  
What a companion, I grimaced as I watched him to leave. Deadpool jumped from one car roof to another, singing happily to himself and behaving like he hadn't just left his teammate behind in a difficult situation.  
"Would you give my coat back, please?", I said to my dead husband, who was radiating suppressed displeasure. He didn't answer, but held the coat for me to put on.  
"Thank you.", I said politely. "I'm sorry for the hydrating vent. You can send a bill to my employer, Borderline Investigations. But I need to get going. Breakfast is at 7 o'clock sharp and Boris will give me a disapproving look if I'm late."  
I didn't get further than two meters before he caught up with me.  
"The food in Baxter Building is utter crap.", he said. "I'm coming with you."

 ---

 "Valeria would not have sought employment from vampire hunting agency.", he said to me, referring to his first love, as we walked towards Shipyard street.  
"That was her whole problem, as far as I'm concerned. She wanted to unmake Doom, not understanding that my husband didn't respect people whom he saw as weak, especially including himself. There is no love without respect. If Valeria had learned to kick ass and got a job from Blade, he might have loved her in some other way than as a childhood sweetheart. Like I don't love Oscar B. Newton, who lived in that house on the left and became a member of Congress, only to lose his place after a sex scandal. He always was too free with his hands.", I said dryly. "Besides, I have to support my family somehow. Couldn't go back to being someone's sidekick."  
"I expected you to be in Latveria, with Kristoff."  
"Kristoff did not like the idea of having little siblings. He called Victor a cradle-robber, if my memory is correct. Not very nicely said about his own father, although I understand why he felt the age difference was too great. I'm six years younger than my stepson. But there is no reason to worry. As soon as I'm done with scions of Doom, I'll go back and kick his ass. I might take Deadpool with me. We work well together."  
"Yes, it was evident.", he said sarcastically. "A vampire would have torn your throat open while he was choosing the radio channel."  
"I'm rather indestructible these days.", I said smugly and patted my armor. "Sadly, it makes dating very difficult. I'm spoiled. Loki sent me a box of Belgian truffles, and Boris threw them into garbage can before I could taste any. And Tony Stark floods my e-mail with his dinner invitations, but I suspect he tries to get under my clothes only to scrape samples of my armor. When I left Latveria, most of single members of "Brotherhood of Evil Mutants" had requested visas. It was driving Kristoff mad."  
"Why are you telling me all this?"  
"Why?", I repeated as I kicked the front door and turned the key at same time. The house was empty. It was 7.15, and Boris had already left with Sophie and Doombots. They were doing grocery shopping. I let him in and closed the door behind us, switching the language to Latverian.  
"Our plan has one weakness. Lack of communication. This is a complicated thing we're trying to accomplish, and the radio silence has already cost us Latveria since I don't know Kristoff well enough to handle him. So if you see gossip columns telling I've moved in with Loki, it doesn't mean I actually did it."  
"You mentioned Boris.", he changed the subject. "He is here? How?"  
"It's a great tale.", I said, pulling him towards kitchen. "He came here to look after me. He believes you will come back and give Kristoff a spanking for bad behavior. I'll feed you and tell Boris' story."

 

Victor 

 

After three plates full of stuffed peppers, goulash, sour meatball soup and selection of fruits I was feeling mellow. My wife had fed me even the stuffed cabbage rolls, a comfort food if there was any, and opened a bottle of Latverian white wine. She was just filling my glass for second time, when she looked at me and smiled.  
"If Fantastic Fools only knew how cranky you get if you're hungry."  
"They do know.", I assured. "They just don't understand why. I'm on the verge of calling child protection services and reporting a mistreatment. This body is malnourished and pitifully weak. I couldn't' finish even one chin-up. It's embarrassing."  
"Then you are at same point where I was when I came to Latveria. I have a copy of Convict Conditioning here if you want to borrow it.", Darcy said. "You can't go on doing your old routines. Otherwise you will crumble under the weights."  
"Doom's situation identifies strongly with Convict Conditioning. But I was glad to see you today, although circumstances are not the best."  
"Victor, you have a gift of understatement.", she said, not fully able to control the laughter in her voice. "You are dead because I killed you, I was adopted by Dreaming Celestial, your son stole our throne and you are pretending to be the son of Reed Richards, and I'm killing vampires for living with Deadpool. For a victory, this is so horrible that it is almost comic."  
"Tell me about it. Reed Richards wanted us to have family therapy because I had seen traumatic sight of Doom hitting you, and now they think I developed secondary mutation because of it, causing me to lose my powers. And apparently cured my schizophrenia as well. Faked family violence is therefore worse than any monster Franklin Richards had seen."  
She lost what little control she had and started to giggle.  
"It was truly uncomfortable.", I told her. "Sue hugged me, clearly expecting some motion of fondness from her son, and I just kept thinking of drug gateway theory."  
"Poor dear. I can just imagine it. But have you given thought how to get you back where you belong?", she asked practically.  
"I've only just began my work with Doctor Strange. It will take few months until the ley lines and magical barriers are stable enough to risk interruption, but after that, there is no reason to keep this body. I have considered the most obvious solution, cloning. It is the easiest way, but DNA samples are in Latveria and we have to get those before using one of my secret bases to start up the clone. I don't know how it will work with time becoming normal again. Aging process is evident in Reed and Susan. Reed is starting to lose his hair and Sue started to color her hair to hide the greys, and it's been only three weeks since he died. I'm not wholly sure if my experiment to gain a longer life span succeeded or am I simply avoiding their fate because I'm in different body. To avoid any complications like the inevitable corrosion of mind by advanced age, the transformation should be planned carefully. And this does not address the problem of Franklin Richards. If I leave this body, it dies."  
"You could always get a fatal, bodily disease and waste away tragically.", she suggested.  
"It is a viable option, if I find one which can't be cured by anything Reed Richards might invent.", I allowed. "The second option is living in this body. It is inferior compared to mine, but within four months, it will reach adulthood, and I can do what I wish. We could go home and shed this shell, moving to clone plan. The third option, which I prefer at the moment, is my old body, but I'm not sure about aging process."  
"Your own body is in stasis chamber in the Citadel of Doom, waiting, and I doubt Kristoff knows about it. Getting in the Citadel was hard enough for me, even with the passwords and traps you made me memorize. And dressing up in your armor to unlock the final door was.. It was not designed to this body type.", she gestured.  
"But I like you this way.", I said. "You are voluptuous. Women in New York are ugly. They are like underfed sticks in 'little black numbers'. I know. I read Valeria's magazines because I'm not supposed to understand any of the actually interesting books. The sex articles of Cosmopolitan are absolutely horrible. The tips they give to people, like the one about crushing man's testicles -- "  
"Victor, are you drunk?", she asked, her eyes twinkling with laughter.  
I stopped to analyze my state.  
"Probably, yes.", I declared. "Pour me another glass while I think of this. It's either the problem with alcohol tolerance or the fact that synapses in pre-frontal cortex don't have enough myelin yet, which results in somewhat lacking performance in tasks demanding high level of self-control. The brain circuitry isn't mature. And I find the hormonal bombardment very distracting. Especially when I'm looking at you."  
I didn't mind if she laughed when she poured me the third glass. She was beautiful when she laughed.  


After third glass, it was obvious that I was drunk. Franklin's body had no tolerance whatsoever, and he also lacked the sufficient body mass to burn alcohol effectively. But the unparalleled mind of Doom is ever efficient, and I got a fine idea. It sounded very reasonable when I invented it. I remember saying something like:  
"If people thought we dated, it would be much easier to carry out our plans. The lack of communication is a grave problem in operation as delicate as this one."  
"Yes.", she said. "It could also help me fend off the would-be kings. I have half of Brotherhood of Evil Mutants bothering me, not to mention Johnny Storm and his crowd."  
"Then it is definitely decided.", I said, feeling annoyed.  
"But you have to make it believable.", Darcy said. "Franklin Richards is twelve years younger, and the son of my late husband's worst enemy. It is odd pairing. You have to be extremely charming or everyone will be suspicious."  
"I can be very charming when I wish to."  
"I know, Victor, but I mean charming like common people see it. Doing things they can understand and they see as romantic. Not confessing your love because you plan to do something painful and want to utilize body's natural pain defense systems."  
"You mean boring and unimaginative courting? Doom finds it distasteful, but Brotherhood of Evil Mutants is even worse."  
"I'm not sure you even know where to start.", she said seriously.  
"Of course Doom knows.", I said, ready to prove my superiority. "I said I had read Valeria's Cosmopolitan, and you know I have eidetic memory. This is what they advised in issue 7, on page 32. It is not bad one, per se, but I think it's lacking grace.."

 

It's the nature of Doom to excel in all things, and therefore I didn't find boring and unimaginative courting as tiresome as I had expected. I still considered that pushing one's wife against kitchen cupboard to.. what the term was..,yes, to 'feel her up', was not very dignified action, but it was pleasurable. The magazine had insisted on keeping eyes closed, and Darcy informed that it helped to pass the body problem. I didn't keep my eyes closed, because Doom is not a slave to stupid articles, but I was severely distracted by things my mind knew very well but my borrowed brain had never seen.

Therefore I didn't expect a small, pink pony to nip me on the leg when I was kissing her. I withdrew my hand from under Darcy's shirt and glared a the pony. It wasn't higher than average spaniel, and someone had braided flowers in it's mane. The pony stared back and neighed.  
"Johnny!", Darcy cried out angrily. "Get out of my kitchen!"  
The doorbell rang, and I heard Boris' familiar steps going to the door. 616-621 came soon to kitchen, announcing:  
"It is mister Coulson, asking to see the queen."  
"Oh, damn. You two. Get in the bathroom and lock the door. Franklin, the pony is your cursed uncle. Loki's work. I'll deal with Coulson.", she said and hurried to door.

 

"Good morning, Your Majesty.", Coulson's polite voice was easy to hear through the door. "Someone called the police about a flying, pink pony, and a little girl riding it. We get these calls all the time, but seeing you have moved here, I decided to come by and ask if you know anything about it? The animal was described as looking like one of the ponies from 80s cartoon show."  
"I have no idea what you are talking about.", Darcy said seriously.  
"Even if the anonymous caller told that the pony and the girl were accompanied with two robots and an old man?"  
"I haven't seen anything like that happening."  
"I understand. Well, since there is no flying pony to deal with, might I ask if Boris is free? We had a delightful discussion about politics when we went to see the Statue of Liberty last weekend, and I thought we could go to Empire State Building today."  
Darcy translated the question to Boris, and he replied in Latverian:  
"It would be beneficial for him if I went. He is clearly starting to question the priorities here. Last time I asked why they worship freedom so much, if unfortunate people are free to die on the street without a place to call home. Nobody lives in cardboard box in Latveria. They could make it so here, if they just wanted to, instead of showing me big statues and talking about freedom."  
"He thinks it would be beneficial for you if he came.", Darcy told Coulson. "Take good care of him. And none of your evil tricks. He is a citizen of Latveria, and I'm giving him a nasty Doombot for protection and translations. 431-532, you will accompany Boris."

 

Half an hour later me and Johnny Storm were waiting for taxi in front of the house. I held a paper bag with a box of cabbage rolls and a copy of Convict Conditioning stashed inside, feeling much better than in the morning. Sophie had sang the enchantment which returned Storm to his original form, and I had quietly recorded it on my cell phone, and when I asked how she turned man into pony, I got the other part as well. Johnny didn't like it, because he was just in the bathroom, trying to get flowers out of his hair, but children are erratic like that. The recording might come handy.  
"What do you think Sue will say when I tell them what I saw?", the uncle dearest asked.  
"I don't think anyone is interested after S.H.I.E.L.D kidnaps you to run tests on a flying pink pony. And think of what Reed will do."  
"You wouldn't."  
"I will keep my peace as long as you do.", I replied calmly.


	5. Night clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda makes Darcy to visit a doctor. The secret society meets at Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum. 
> 
> Darcy's POV.
> 
> All awful names are stolen from comics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the chapter, when Wanda mentions Darcy's babies, the mix with masculine / feminine pronouns is intentional. Wanda just insists they are boys. Might have something to do with her past experiences with imagined twins. If you are interested in those, they're nicely summarised in this link http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/tommywilliam.htm

I sat on the bench and leafed through an old magazine. It was 5.30 AM, and I was waiting my turn in doctor's office. It was one of the specialties in superhuman living. One place which accepted superheroes and villains for patients and did not leak their details to S.H.I.E.L.D or other organizations, was open only at night. I was the last customer.  
"I still don't think this is necessary.", I said to Wanda, who was sitting next to me.  
"It is. Trust me. You performed major magical feat and I can think dozens of jobs which suit better for 7 months pregnant woman than killing vampires with Deadpool. Going on without doctor's check is irresponsible.", she sniffed.  
"I don't trust doctors.", I disagreed.  
"How did you plan to deliver your babies, then?", Wanda asked.  
"Haven't given it much thought. I have Doombots. They can do it, I guess.", I shrugged. "My last baby was delivered by Dracula. It can't get much worse than that."  
"You have no birthing plan or anything? No prenatal classes?"  
"Of course not. Birthing plans are just an attempt to commercialize healthcare. Hospitals in Latveria do not attempt to provide a lovely, unforgettable experience for whole family, their goal is to deliver living babies. The perinatal death rate is currently 1,2 and the goal is to drop it below 1,0 in next three years. Scandinavian countries have rates around 4. Based on numbers, Latveria is the safest place in world to have a baby, but we can still do better. Most of the deaths happen to people who are not in hospitals, like women of recently immigrated gypsy tribes."  
"You sound like Latverian propaganda."  
"I should, since I'm the person writing most of it.", I replied dryly. "The original plan was for me to encourage them by example; a woman can follow the traditions of tribe, keeping her husband's honor intact, but still go to hospital. It is a shame I'm here now. Giving birth at Doomstadt would have helped our efforts enormously."  
"It's one of things I'd like to see changing.", Wanda sighed. "I remember several times from my childhood when birth didn't go well. One of the mothers had a mutant baby; a poor thing without mouth. I was afraid he would starve to death but the grandmother smothered him with a pillow as soon as she saw. Nobody mentioned the baby ever again. Men didn't even know."  
"It is hard task to encourage people to keep their own culture and traditions, but change them enough to allow for good things which come with progress. For me, especially, since I'm an outsider. They can always say I don't know, and it's true. I don't. Boris has told me a lot of Rom life, but I've never been one, never done it, and it is easy for elders to dismiss everything I say. I wonder if Kristoff is doing any better with them."  
"No use to wonder it, Darcy. You should just get on with normal superhero life and wait for the next time you're summoned to trash someone.", Wanda said ironically. "That's what the good guys do. We never plan. Only villains do. We just react."  
"Excuse me, but I'm not one of you.", I sniffed.  
"What's this, then?", Wanda asked and took the latest 'Daily Bugle' from the table. "The Queen of Latveria is here, and she kicks ass!", she read.  
"Give me that."

_THE QUEEN OF LATVERIA IS HERE, AND SHE KICKS ASS_

  _New York is still plagued by vampires who have hidden in the city since Dracula's violent attack at UN Gala dinner three years ago. Local authorities have denied the vampire problem, although even the dating guides printed after the war recommend not to ask your date in: if he cannot step inside without an invitation, he is a vampire and you his midnight snack. But help is finally at hand, and it's coming from unexpected source. Although Darcy Lewis is most famous of her late marriage to Eastern European dictator, Doctor Doom, she is also the person responsible for the demise of Count Dracula.  
"Yes, it is true.", her best friend, TV celebrity Loki, says. "She hunted down Dracula and killed him with Fantastic Four and Avengers watching from the side. I was playing nanny for Sophie while the mom was slaying vampires."_

_We followed the queen for a day and it seems that this outrageous claim is actually true. Darcy Lewis has returned to USA. She lives in ordinary suburban house in Sunstrand, Queens, and kills vampires for Borderline Investigations, a little known company specializing in supernatural problems._

 

They had a picture of me fighting Lord Ruthven. His teeth were extended and he was trying to rip my neck while we rolled on the ground. At least I was on top, and decently covered in long, brown trench coat.

 

 _The difference between action mom of this picture and the carefully groomed, clearly not pregnant queen shaking hands with Putin when the two countries made agreement on Latveria providing weather services to Russia merely two months ago, is remarkable. Which one of them is true Darcy Lewis? Is her sudden appearance here a part of Latverian plot? Or is it desperate woman's attempt to run for freedom from oppressed country?_ _We believe in latter option._

_Latveria hasn't told the cause of Doctor Doom's death, but several sources and pictures taken at the scene confirm that Franklin Richards, a mutant son of Reed and Sue Richards, was present when an argument between Dr Doom and his wife, Darcy, turned into disturbing scene of family violence. Franklin, 17, voiced his disapproval and attempted to stop Doom, who fell on the ground, dead, mere moments later. There is clearly more to this story than we know, because Darcy Lewis has been united with his white knight again. They were photographed leaving the Baxter Building together and taking the subway to Darcy's place._

I grimaced. I would find that photographer and -- Peter Parker, the text said. Yes. I would find Peter Parker and have words with him.

_Considering that Fantastic Four has always been archenemies with Doctor Doom, this is a new, intriguing twist in superhero relations. Clearly the rumors of Loki and Darcy Lewis living together are false, but has the Queen of Latveria left Loki for a fresh faced boy toy?_

_"He was rather possessive of her.", Deadpool, Darcy's teammate commented to us. "She was trying to play it cool, but he wasn't having none of that."  
Franklin Richards might be a cougar chaser instead of a bait, but is Darcy ready to pursue a relationship with a boy twelve years younger than him, especially considering the family feud and the undeniable fact that Franklin Richards might have had a hand in death of her husband? Latverian Embassy refused to comment any of this, and Fantastic Four PR office confirmed that Franklin Richards is single. Right now, it seems that his status might change, if Franklin has anything to say about it. One thing we know for sure: since Darcy Lewis is going to save us from the things stalking in the night, she is one of the good guys, now._

 

"Freedom of the press is stupid idea.", I announced and ripped the article neatly from the magazine, putting it in my bag. "I will not be a hero. It is beneath me."  
The door opened, and Spider Man was rolled out in a wheelchair, his leg supported by a cast.  
"That was a disturbing statement, coming from you.", he said.  
I checked his soul, since it was something of a habit of mine, and replied:  
"What did you do? I thought you were supposed to have superior reflexes and all that."  
"It was stupid, really.", he sighed. "A perfectly normal fight against the Green Goblin, and I smashed my leg against wall when I dodged. Broke my thigh. I didn't realize my bones were that brittle, like an old man's. She told me to drink more milk and start medication for osteoporosis."  
"Enough talk, you two. It's our turn, now.", Wanda said and stood up.  
"I didn't have your name on my list.", the doctor said. She used name 'Night Nurse' and held a clinic in basement apartment  Doctor Strange's house, specializing in caring for superheroes who didn't care to give their medical information to ordinary hospitals.  
"I'm coming in to make sure she is not skipping anything important.", Wanda said, and pushed me inside.

 

"I haven't see you here before.", Night Nurse said. "Did you fill the questionnaire?"  
"Yes, but I have to ask it back when I leave. Withholding confidential information of Latverian royalty is forbidden by law, and Doombots will confiscate all your patient files if you keep it. They'll steal the whole cabinet, burn any papers concerning me and give the rest to secret service. Might wreck your things while doing it. I can't help that, sorry.", I shrugged.  
"I don't want Doombots barging in and stealing my stuff, so I'll let you take any notes I'll write during our appointment, but I expect you to bring them with you if you come back.", she said dryly. "What is your main concern?"  
"No concerns.", I said lightly.  
"She is pregnant and used a life force based magic to kill her husband. She met a space deity, who adopted her, touched her head and made her incoherent for five hours. And she's killing vampires for living, getting hit and bashed and who knows what nightly.", Wanda said. "And she haven't seen a doctor for years."  
"Why?", Night Nurse asked, looking up from the questionnaire.  
"My previous doctor and her husband got mixed up in a revolution scheme. They got double-crossed by vampires, and my mother was tortured to death as I watched. My baby was cut out by Dracula, and I would have died if the ghost of my mother-in-law hadn't sacrificed herself for me. Didn't want to look for a new doctor after that."  
"But what did you do if you needed doctor? For this pregnancy, for example? And you wrote here that you have had surgery on your spine less than an year ago?"  
"Victor did it. His sewing was very neat.", I smiled fondly.  
"Were you injured?"  
"No! It was a birthday gift."  
Night Nurse and Wanda glanced at each other.  
"You shouldn't look so judgmental.", I said to Wanda. "You and Victor were engaged. Besides, I think that trusting him to operate my spine was much more reasonable than letting an average surgeon to touch it, considering all those vivisections he used to do in the cellar before you two met."  
Night Nurse sighed.  
"So you are here, because your late husband's former fiancee has forced you to come, your questionnaire says that you died three years ago, and for closest living relative, you wrote: 'two Celestial Shard-fathers, but at least one of them kills all humans trying to bother him and another would want to kill me too, if he knew I existed'. Great. This is one of those nights."  


 --

"You have perfect, lovely children, Victor.", Wanda said as she sat down next to him at Doctor Strange's inner chamber. It was 6.15 AM, and Victor had just arrived, wearing jogging clothes. Wong, Doctor Strange's manservant, had informed us that his master was not an early bird, and might need a few minutes more to wake up.  
"Of course I do.", he said. "They are scions of Doom, not of this body."  
"When your sons grow up, I wonder if they will look like you.", Wanda said, leaning her chin on her crossed hands. She was looking at somewhere far, far away.  
"What were the credentials of the doctor who saw you, my dear?", Victor turned to ask from me.  
"The usual ones.", I replied and took the sonogram from my bag. "She couldn't make any sense of the measurements because she didn't have previous data, so I had her print them. Have a look."  
"Everything seems to be in order.", he said after a short silence. "Baby A is still a bit smaller, but she has always been more delicate than her brother."  
"No, you are wrong, Victor.", Wanda said. "They are identical in every way. The doctor said so. Two strong, perfect boys, just like my Thomas and William."  
"I think I'd like to have something to drink. Would you show me where the kitchen is?", I stood up.  
Victor nodded and left the sonogram on the table.

"Kristoff called me yesterday.", I said as I filled a glass with water. "He invited me to embassy tonight to discuss something. I told him that I have already promised to go to Tony Stark's Halloween party, and he could meet me there first."  
"I will accompany you."  
"I hoped you would.", I admitted and handed him the article I had ripped from Daily Bugle. "This has been very unsettling morning. Does Stephen drink coffee at breakfast?"  
"He prefers green tea. The box on the right.", Victor said, reading the article.  
I turned the kettle on to heat water and handed him a bag of pastries, sausages and peppers I had brought from home. I knew he had skipped breakfast at Baxter Building. He always did, claiming it was better to starve than eat their food. Victor started putting food on the plates.  
"Do they still insist that you see Doctor Samson?", I asked.  
"Sadly, yes.", Victor replied. "I was just thinking how beneficial it could be if I could have a look on his patient files. Although the man is a quack, the testing patterns he uses on his patients are genuine."  
"I agree. He might have some details on Franklin's plans.", I said lightly and repressed a shudder, holding my hands on my belly.  
The kettle whistled, and Victor carried plates to inner chamber. I poured tea into cups and was just placing them on the tray, when he returned. Standing behind me, he pulled me into embrace, holding his arms around me, and whispered in my ear:  
"She took the sonogram."

 

"It's good to see you all here.", Doctor Strange began. "I have been working with Victor daily to measure the damages caused by Franklin Richards, and now we have a reliable assessment. It is not good."  
He put a globe on a table - I hadn't seen one since the kindergarten - and called up bright, blue lines.  
"These are ley lines, Darcy. They connect sites of mystical power, and work like ocean currents of magic."  
It was fascinating. I turned the globe, looking for places I knew. There was thick blue vein in Latveria, going through Doomstadt. A blob in San Francisco, where Dreaming Celestial slept, and many thinner lines in New York.  
"Alternating reality always causes breaks in ley lines, and it's dangerous because the ley lines are our main, magical defence against hostile entities from other dimensions. A break in minor ley line would enable Mephisto to visit Earth. Two or three biggest ley lines breaking would enable him to bring Hell on Earth.", he explained to me. I liked Doctor Strange, he was considerate and didn't make me feel inferior in company of sorcerers.  
"Where are the damages?", I asked.  
"Everywhere.", Sorcerer Supreme said grimly. He whispered words of spell and the map became dotted with red. I felt cold.

"I've called what help I can muster, but there isn't many. Brother Voodoo and Shaman have already began to work to restore the worst parts. Clea isn't responding to my pleas, and her loyalties as the Sorceress Supreme of Dark Dimension are unclear anyway."  
"She divorced Stephen for infidelity, packed her packs and went home.", Victor added dryly.  
"There was no need to tell them that.", Doctor Strange snapped.  
"You demanded absolute honesty among us. You even made give my word of honor when I first told you about this.", he replied.  
"Like I was saying, our allies are scarce. I already mentioned Clea. Ilyana, the Sorceress Supreme of Limbo, has been killed by a mutant-influencing virus, and the title is currently unclaimed. Daimon Hellfire has ascended to his father's throne in Hell, taking a more malevolent aspect, and we can't trust him to help us.", Doctor Strange counted.  
"If he finds out, he will work against us. Loki would have the power, since Darcy's latest readings show he has collected obscene amount of worshippers, but he is not trustworthy in this. He would use his magic to blackmail rulers of Earth if he knew how dire the situation is.", Victor said. "Given the time, ley lines will heal. But I don't think we have enough time. Franklin Richards' power is diminishing quicker than I thought. You all know how he used his power to grant virtual immortality to closest allies and enemies of Fantastic Four?"  
"Including you.", Doctor Strange noted.  
"Yes, including my original body. I visited Night Nurse's clinic after closing time yesterday morning and took the liberty of copying her patient files to use as a raw data for my matrix. Most of superheroes in New York use her services. The impact of Franklin's death is clear.", Victor declared and added with lower voice: "Please give me the Spider Phone, dear. Stephen hates technology with a passion of true Luddite and I'm not doing this with StarkPoint."  
Smiling, I passed my phone to him, and he fiddled with for a while, activating a holo screen chart.  
"I don't hate technology.", Stephen protested. "I merely choose to focus on more important things."  
"Then focus, Stephen. You are picking up bad habits from my wife.", Victor said.  
"Stop the banter, you two, and get to the point. We have Tony Stark's party to attend to, but world has to be saved first.", Wanda said. "What those numbers stand for, Victor?"  
"35% of those who have been in close contact with Franklin Richards in the past and who have experienced an unlikely survival at least once, have started to develop symptoms of diseases which are related to aging or typical in older population. Over 60% of them have had some visible effects of aging since his death four weeks ago. Reed Richards is getting bald. Susan Richards colors her hair because it's turning grey. Grimm is currently undergoing testing for rheumatoid arthritis. Johnny Storm visited Night Nurse and was diagnosed with prostate gland enlargement. She-Hulk is going through menopause.", Victor lectured.  
"Add Spider-Man. We met him downstairs. Decreased bone density. He broke his leg after hitting it against a wall. He was in wheelchair.", I said.  
"Interesting. I once threw him through a whole building when we had a disagreement over a jewel, and he got only a slight concussion.", Victor remarked. "Perfect fighting condition in 24 hours. Since it has been only four weeks, our data isn't sufficient, but I can provide you with a hypothesis. Not a theory, but a hypothesis based on what we have. In five years, the superheroes of my generation have died. In two years, they have to retire or they will die on the job. Before the New Year, any lingering effects of Franklin Richards' powers are gone. He spread them too far and wide to create density."  
"Lovely.", I said brightly. "If babies are born late, I don't die in childbirth."  
"Twins are usually born early.", Wanda said.  
Victor gave her a dark look. With Franklin's baby blue eyes, it lacked the strength of Doom's cold stare.  
"When is your due date?", Doctor Strange asked.  
"24th of December."  
"Poetic.", he said, hiding his smile behind his hand.  
"Isn't it? Franklin had eye for details.", I grimaced. "Like ruining our family Christmas forever."  
"It is likely he concentrated his powers to controlling his family instead of you.", Victor said. "You will not die. Banish the thought."  
"Yes.", Doctor Strange joined him. "Victor is right about Franklin. Now that we know what we are up against, it is time to act. We will continue strengthening the ley lines and Wanda will use her contacts as an Avenger to leak information on Loki's power source to Shield. He is one threat we can neutralize. They will pull his show out from air and make sure he can't collect more power. Avengers will keep him busy so he won't notice anything amiss."  
"It is not good enough.", I said. "It was just said that we don't have enough power or enough time. The ley lines are partially broken already. Two or three major breaks can happen anytime, and then we're doomed. Our resources simply don't cut it. We need to borrow power to shield the lines before we can come out clean and tell your secret society of good guys, what is going on."  
"I told you she is sharp.", Victor said to Doctor Strange, looking satisfied.  
"How do you suggest we do it?", Doctor Strange asked. He was clearly not used to someone untrained challenging his authority in magic.  
"We will ask Shard-Father. He wanted to kill Franklin. He owes us one."

 


	6. Shard-Father's deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have been accused of being unrelenting. Merciless. Perhaps I am. For I have looked into that heart of darkness. I know the chill of evil. I have clearly seen that, no matter what, sometimes the night cannot be kept at bay. So I carefully choose my battles. I fight those I can win. And make sure the ones I can't win are worth dying for."
> 
> \- Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy POV. You get a plot heavy chapter since it's my birthday, and tomorrow we'll get back to Victor's sufferings at Baxter Building.

Fifteen minutes later I was sitting on the kitchen table while Victor taped the Spider Phone against my heart and started drawing complicated occult symbols on my skin with a permanent marker. Doctor Strange was preparing the inner chamber with Wanda.  
"I thought you used goat's blood or something."  
"Blood is commonly used in dark arts, but in this case, the ink is not important. I'm writing a spell on your skin. It will stop Dreaming Celestial from inhabiting the bodies of our children, and therefore it is beneficial to keep in place until birth. I will renew the symbols when they start to wear out. Wanda will empower the protection spell, while Stephen does the actual rite."  
"What will you do?", I asked. I hated to admit it, but I was slightly terrified. Standing on the hand of Dreaming Celestial had exposed me to beings I could not fight, could not stop, and first time I had known I was way over my head there. Dracula wasn't nearly as horrifying as Dreaming Celestial.  
"I will monitor your status through Spider Phone and our bond. If something happens, I will break you out.", Victor said calmly.   
"You were a lot more reassuring in your old body.", I said.  
"I agree.", he sighed. "But think of positive things. If Franklin's powers wane before New Year, I'll be able to return to you then."  
"It is lovely thought."  
"Yes, it is. Now, don't move. The sigils representing thousand forms of Nyarlathotep are hard to draw properly and he is rather particular about his presentation."

 

The small chamber had been transformed. They had carried the table away, Doctor Strange was dressed in Cloak of Leviathan. It moved on it's own around him while he kneeled on the floor, finishing the drawing on the floor. I didn't recognize the symbol. Wanda was lighting the tall, white candles. I didn't like them. They reminded me of wedding curse and red candles.  
"I will keep you safe.", she said, and laid her hands on markings Victor had drawn. I felt a tingling on my skin at first, then it started to burn, and when the feeling was bordering actual pain, something in the deep part of my mind stirred. The symbols on my skin lighted up, and then darkened again to black.  
 _"Shard-daughter."_ , I heard his voice in my mind.  
"He woke up.", I said to others. I was shaking. This had been stupid idea.  
"We are almost ready.", Doctor Strange said and took my hand, leading me to middle of the circle where lines crossed. Victor stood on the left, and closed the circle with a branch of rowan.  
"What do you need me to do?", I asked.  
"We kneel down, and you look in the eye of Agamotto. I will take it from there."  
He had a jewel in a chain around his neck, and he held it for me to look. It was a round amulet, with little dots placed in a circle, and there was a red eye in the middle. The eye was open, and when I bowed my head down to look at it, I felt it looking back. It looked straight inside my soul, first, and then in the depths of my mind where shard-father waited. He rose up to meet the eye, and my mind was overwhelmed.

 

When I regained my thoughts, it felt like I was a spectator outside my own body. I could see myself, standing beside my own, kneeling body. Doctor Strange was holding my body's hands and talking to it. My body was looking at him, with eyes shining brighter gold than the candles burning. Evidently the discussion had been going on for some time. Victor's face was impassive.  
"It was not me who rebelled against Second Host. Second Host rebelled against me. Arishem was jealous of my position, and became traitor to our race. Eson, Tefral, Hargen and Nezarr were his faithful accomplices. They used lies and deceit to imprison me, and brand me a traitor.", shard-father's voice came from my lips. "I waited millions of years, dreaming, and then, finally, a shard of Arishem came to me. I made her my shard-daughter."  
"We have a request for you.", Doctor Strange said. "She said you could provide the power to protect the ley lines."  
"I could.", shard-father allowed. "But my prison limits my reach. My soul is sealed inside, and it is the source of my power. My body is not important. We build our armors only to tell each other apart, since the true body of Celestial is an ethereal one. Do you know the answer, my shard-daughter?"  
"Sacrifice. Salvation.", my own voice whispered. I felt my lips moving, and the sound coming out of my body's lips.  
"Yes, child. The question remains, humans, are you ready to do it?"  
"To save Earth, we are.", Doctor Strange's voice was firm.  
"You wish to save Earth, and I wish to leave my prison and this place. I wish to seek Fulcrum, the force we serve, and ask him why. I'm no longer his tool, and I want answers. For ages I've been bound, but now there is a chance, which was not available before. It was blood of Arishem which bound me, and blood of Arishem can release me."  
"You will not sacrifice my wife, Stephen.", Victor said from outside of the circle. I could see his purple magic growing inside his soul, manifesting in his clenched fists.  
"I will do what is necessary.", Doctor Strange said.  
"It is not sacrifice of blood I need. It is sacrifice of great pain.", shard-father said. "A sacrifice for greater good. If my shard-daughter stands on ley line, and her mate on another, since he has foolishly bound their souls together, you can summon my soul through hers. I will flow free from my prison, and as your reward, I will stay and guard your ley lines for one Earth year and a day. After that, I will leave you, and seek my destiny from the stars where I belong. My body will stay here, like Arishem originally bound me."  
"And what will happen to your daughter, then?", Victor asked.  
"She will not die. Neither will you, if you are foolish enough to keep your bond. But brushing against my mind is not a pleasant experience. I suggest you should unbind your magic before you summon me. Because when I'm gone, your soul will be bared, and if you don't like what you see, there is no way to hide it again."  
"Everything I've done, I have done for one reason. I will not give up on it now.", Victor said.  
"As you wish it, then.", shard-father decreed. "Do we have a deal?"  
"I'm sorry, Darcy, Victor, but... yes, we have.", Sorcerer Supreme answered. "For the greater good."  
I felt shard-father retreating back in the darkness, and then I was back in my own body, kneeling and looking at the eye of Agamotto.  
"Sacrifice. Salvation.", I whispered. "For the greater good."  
  
"Why these things always happen to me? First it was Dracula, and now it's shard-father! Why I can't ever have a nice, peaceful pregnancy? Why there is always great pain? I hate pain! I hate it! My head hurt for days afterwards, and it was only a touch of a finger, and now I have a bottomless well in my head where gods lurk. What if it's electricity? I really can't take electricity. Not again.", I wailed.  
Doctor Strange looked ashamed. Victor sighed and took my face between his hands. I didn't like his new hands. They were too soft.  
"Remember your promise.", he said. I saw a purple light, and he sounded like himself, his beautiful dark voice, not like Franklin's bright tenor.  
"I promise you I will not die.", I whispered.  
"I will hold you to it.", he said, and my mind became empty, calm. It was a relief, and I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying it.  
"Victor.", Doctor Strange said, his voice a warning.  
"It will serve no one, especially not her, if she lives in hysterical fear for months."  
"Yes, but I don't like it."  
"I don't ask you to like it. I don't care if you don't like it.", Victor said sharply. "I'm not thrilled to sacrifice myself twice in four months, first time my body and second time my soul, so I expect you to give me certain freedom I need to get us there."  
"Yes. That was what I did.", a revelation came to me. "What we both have done. First time my mortal body, with Arishem's blood, and now my soul."  
 _"You are learning quickly, daughter."_ , shard-father's voice said, and I fainted.

 

"Stand back, you idiots!", Wanda's voice was the first thing I heard when I opened my eyes. "Some doctors you are, you two! First you put untrained, pregnant woman through a greater rite and summon a god in her body, then Stephen promises to sacrifice her, and when she rightfully gets scared, you attempt to calm her down with a hypnotic suggestion! Idiots! You wouldn't do it to any apprentice, and you shouldn't do it to someone not trained in magic! You can't continue risking the babies to magic like that!"  
"It's okay. I'm okay.", I said, trying to sit up. Someone had lifted me to sofa and piled cushions under my feet to elevate them.  
"You are not.", Wanda turned to me.  
"I might not be, but tell me, is there any other option? No, there isn't! That's because the good guys, the great heroes of Earth, are never willing to pay! We, the poor villains, are always doing the mopping up! Reed Richards must have known something was wrong, since he tried to warn us about Franklin, but he didn't act on it. He didn't have the courage, and so we end up cleaning their mess, like always! And when we're done, Fantastic Fools will hound us forever for killing Franklin. Let me tell you, you heroes, this is absolutely last time we do this. The last time.", I said, pulling myself up.  
"Victor has already died. I killed him. I held him when he drew his last breath, and I cried. Do you have any idea what it felt like? I loved him, and I killed him for greater good. Whatever existence he has now, doesn't cut it. I had to explain to our daughter that her father is dead. Latveria mourns him. Boris mourns him. I mourn him. Talking to him now is like talking to a ghost, who has the facade I hate, and it makes everything just more painful. My husband is dead, you idiots! And now you sold the last part I had of him. His soul. I know more of souls than any of you, and let me tell you, nobody comes back normal from a brush with a Celestial. I didn't!", I shouted at them. "For your precious Earth, we will both die in a blaze of soul fire, and save your asses once again! Leaving behind a two-year-old child who has nobody but 91-year-old man to take care of her and love her, and maybe two newborn babies if they survive the sacrifice. Is that fair? Tell me, Stephen, is that fair?"  
He couldn't answer. He just shook his head.  
"We will do this thing. We will die for you, but I want something in return. If you don't agree, I'll just dump Victor back to his own body and we'll take Sophie and leave Earth. I'm sure that he knows of some dimension or planet which would be habitable."  
"There are several options to choose from.", Victor offered.  
"What do you want, then?", Stephen asked seriously.  
"Recognition. I don't ask you to lie. I demand you to tell the truth after this is done. I want you, and all your heroic friends to admit what we sacrificed to save you. We die for you all, twice. I want your respect, and your recognition, for both of us. No sneering about it in corners. No belittling it, claiming that we had some ulterior motive. I want everyone to know that Doctor Doom and I saved the world. While the heroes did not."  
"If that is all you want.. You have my word as a Sorcerer Supreme.", Stephen Strange offered me his hand. I shook it, and stood up.  
"Good. I'm going back to Sunstrand and tell the Doombots to whip up a chocolate sponge cake while I'm taking a nap. Sleep and chocolate cake fix everything. See you at Tony Stark's party.", I announced, took my bag and left.


	7. Kristoff's invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy doesn't make it to Tony Stark's Halloween party. Darcy POV.
> 
> For those who wish to enjoy All Soul's Night in Latveria.  
> http://youtu.be/-TsWxZ_i0Nk?list=RDRqotXDqwcEE

I had just turned around the corner of Bleecker Street, no longer seeing Doctor Strange's house, when someone grabbed me from behind. Still slightly groggy from the spells and the experience of hosting Shard-Father, I hit my attacker with my elbow, but instead of human flesh, the strike met metal.  
"Stay calm, Your Majesty. Do not fight.", an emotionless voice of Doombot said behind me. There were two units, holding my arms. Third Doombot was stepping out from the alley on the left.  
"Young master has commanded us to bring you to him.", third Doombot informed me. "He told to inform you that he will let the princess and her guardians to remain on Sunstrand house if you come in peace. If you resist, they will be brought with you. We will use force if it is necessary."  
"Valeria.", I snapped the override command.  
"Command inapplicable.", first Doombot said.  
Damn. Kristoff had changed the override codes. He was smart, I had to give him that. A black car with Latverian plates stopped on the street. Third Doombot opened a door for me.  
"Please step into the car, Your Majesty. And give your phone to us. You will have it back later."

If I had to be kidnapped by my own robots, at least they were polite and used my title. I had no options. I could not risk Sophie. Mustering up my dignity, I took SpiderPhone and gave it to Doombot. It was no use for Kristoff. Victor had built the phone to recognize my soul signature, and if someone else, even Darcy the Doombot, tried to use it, they would only have access to normal phone functions with faked history and messages. Kristoff knew nothing of soul signature technology, because Victor had developed that only after I got my powers, and it was used mostly on Citadel's deepest laboratories or personal belongings. Castle Doom didn't have any. It was useful thing to have in a world full of clones and telepaths. Souls were unique.  
"Thank you, Your Majesty. Please step in the car, now."  
Doombots let go of my arms, but they circled me, leaving no other way to go except the car. Drawing a deep breath, I took two steps and sat down on the soft leather bench. Doombot who held my phone, closed the door, and I heard the lock clicking on place.  
The car started to move, and I looked out from the window. It was taking the quickest route to outside the city, not towards embassy. It was frustrating experience. I knew it was no use to scream, since the driver was definitely a Doombot, and nobody would hear me anyway. Breaking out from armored car in full speed was beyond my talents. I didn't have magic or means to contact anyone. I had to wait for my chance, and trust that Victor, Wanda or Stephen would notice something wrong when I would not arrive to Tony Stark's party at seven. Missing the party was clear at that point, because the car was driving inside a plane. No escape at the airport, then, or alerting anyone. Whoever had planned my kidnapping, was good at his job.  
  
 

I felt when the plane took off, and the car door was opened soon after. It was a Doombot, again. This was starting to feel almost like home.  
"Our estimated flight time to Doomsport is 11 hours and 12 minutes."  
It meant 9.30 PM in EDT, but the middle of the afternoon, 2.30 PM in Latveria. I didn't want to face Kristoff jet lagged, and I was already exhausted from my visit to Sanctum Sanctorum. I had woken up around 4.30 today and the morning had been rough.  
"Very well. Show me where I can sleep. When I wake up, I expect a meal within half an hour.", I told the Doombot. It nodded.  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
The robot led me through a cargo area and through a corridor. From the look of the plane, I thought it might be a military vessel, meant for transporting robots. Latverian army didn't have many humans.  
"Here, Your Majesty. Captain's quarters have been prepared for you. There are clothes in the bathroom if you wish to change. This unit will inform others not to disturb your sleep."

 

I stepped in and heard the electronic lock sliding in place behind me. The room wasn't big. It was clearly meant for some high-ranking officer, but there were no personal mementos or items. Probably nobody used it. There was a small bathroom with toilet and shower. A stack of clothes were neatly piled next to sink. Seeing them was somehow unrealistic. When I had left Latveria with Wanda to meet Dreaming Celestial, Victor had destroyed most of my things during his tantrum. And three days later, when I had returned to bury him, I had slept in his room since mine were reduced to a hole in the outer wall, and robots were still cleaning the out trash. There had not been much to take with me when I left quietly with Sophie during the funeral meal.  
It was a foolish sentiment, I knew, but it felt comforting that his orders of replacing my things had been followed. I wasn't homeless anymore, although my home was currently taken by potentially dangerous stepson. I didn't know who had sewed the nightgown, but it represented Victor's awful taste in clothes to smallest detail. Nobody with fashion sense would have ordered crocheted white lace ruffles. Talk about gifts beyond the grave. I sniffed, biting my lip to not to cry, and changed my clothes to ridiculous nightgown. I crawled under the covers, letting the idiotic-looking white silk to wrap me around, and shed a few tears. Doombots monitoring the room wouldn't care. Today I had already let myself believe that he would return before New Year, but the deal with Shard-Father had ruined everything. Even if he did return, I wasn't sure if there was anyone to return to. Shard-Father's passage might change me beyond recognition. Us both, if I couldn't make him break the wedding curse. In many ways, it was worse than death. Simple human things like the way I loved to complain about his taste in clothes might disappear. He would no longer nag about me distracting him. Or fool me with beautiful words because he was going to realign my nose. Or deliver third person-monologues because it was fun to see how seriously everyone took them, no matter how grandiose they were, and we secretly laughed at the best parts behind the closed doors. These things had nothing to do with Doctor Doom, and everything to do with Victor. I didn't want to sacrifice them. I wanted my old life back, the one I had before Franklin ruined everything. It was hard to believe that mere two months ago we had been so happy. 

I slept most of the flight. Doombot had to wake me up so I had enough time to eat, shower and dress before landing to Doomsport. The dress waiting on the chair was black wool crepe, simply cut. Doombot had brought a fur coat with boots and mittens. It was easy to forget that it was already winter in Latveria, not autumn like in New York. I hoped Kristoff had turned the heat on in the castle. It didn't help much, but it was something. The fur coat would be great if I ended up in dungeons since they weren't a priority target to keep warm.

  

The car stopped in the front of Doomstadt graveyard, and the driver opened a door for me. Kristoff was standing at the graveyard gates, waiting for me.Common people passed in and out of the gates, and the graveyard was filled with burning candles and lanterns they placed on graves.  
"Mother.", he greeted me with a small nod and the Doombot accompanying him handed me a box of matches. Kristoff was carrying a stack of red candles in his arms.  
"Did you ever participate in All Soul's day with father?", he asked conversationally as we walked together along the cemetery paths.  
"No.", I shook my head.  
"It's a Eastern European tradition.", Kristoff said, turning towards the center of the graveyard. I knew where we were going, and I didn't like it. "A very old tradition, from the pagan times. Eastern Orthodox Church was always more lenient about them than Catholics, and after father decided to become Lutheran for the sake of easier ruling, you know that the Church here doesn't object to anything. I don't know how to classify the religious practice in Latveria. It doesn't fit to any definition. The churches are Orthodox, the inner structure of church is Lutheran, and the bent towards supernatural is definitely Catholic. "  
"Believe in something, otherwise things stalking in the night will kill you.", I suggested.  
"Crude, but it gets the point.", Kristoff admitted. "It is a tradition to visit the dead family members before the night falls, and light lanterns and candles on their graves. The flames will burn throughout the night and well into the next day. Some people leave windows and doors open."  
"Why? They will freeze to death or get killed by vampires."  
"Your world view is a way too vampire-centric, mother. There are other, far more interesting things to consider when the veil between worlds is thin."  
We had reached the center of the cemetery, where Victor's grave was located. Kristoff and I had argued about the inscription and finally settled to one of Doom quotes we both felt was fitting. _"Behold the new sun that soars in the heavens! Gaze upon the great and terrible star whose name is Doom!_ _"_   Kristoff had been so busy with taking over the funeral and the throne that he never had time to notice Victor wasn't in the grave. It was inactive Doombot, wearing some personal keepsakes and a lock of hair like Victor had instructed me the night before his death. His body was stored in the cryo chamber of Citadel.

"I'll place the candles and you light the wicks.", Kristoff said. He crouched in the snow, and I kneeled next to him. My balance wasn't very good, and falling face down on Victor's grave would have been embarrassing. Latverians were looking at us from respectful distance.  
"Why we have red candles instead of white?", I asked quietly.  
"We are reminiscing a king.", Kristoff said. "Others are commoners."  
I lighted a match and let the flame to catch the wick. The red candle started to burn, smoking a bit, and I moved to next one. After third, a mild scent rising from the candles was familiar, and I recognized it. The red smoke.  
"These are wedding curse candles!", I became anxious.  
"Wedding curse candles? I have no idea what you are talking about.", he shook his head.  
He took my hand in his, and before I realized what was happening, he had sliced my palm open with a pocket knife. Blood dripped on the burning candles, coloring the snow over Victor's grave. Kristoff held my bleeding hand tightly in his grasp.  
"I've seen pictures of your armor.", he said. "Do not do it. It's not your blood I need, but your children's. There should be enough cells passing through the placental barrier to satisfy the requirement. The downside of being adopted is that this requires blood of a descendant, and I can't supply. If you don't, I will have to ask Doombots to bring my little sister."  
"What are you doing?", I hissed.  
"You and I, mother, are going to have a family dinner with one guest. We will leave windows and doors open for him, and I will find out the truth from the very source. Tonight I will know whether you murdered my father.", Kristoff said, his eyes cold.


	8. Story of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is imprisoned in the Citadel of Doom, the place where Victor keeps all unsavory things and experiments hidden from the prying eyes.
> 
> Doom monologue is a comic steal. Darcy POV.

I had hoped to be imprisoned in my own rooms. I could have dealt with castle dungeon. It was familiar place after all, and quite safe. But the dark cellars beneath the Citadel of Doom were something I wasn't prepared for.  
"Young master felt it was fitting for you to remain here with master's other experiements.", Doombot guard unit said. "Young master quoted one of master's memories to be a lesson for you. As master once said to ever faithful Valeria: Love is for lesser men. Doom has no need for wife or children."  
"I think he changed his mind about it later.", I replied.  
Doombot didn't answer. It left a white candle burning on the floor and shut the door between us. Soon I heard the second door closing, and then I was alone.  
"You were correct in your assessment, wife.", Victor's voice said behind me. "Unit 521-492's programming is outdated."  
I turned around slowly. There was nothing in my ethereal sight. The room was completely empty of souls. Shifting back, I took careful steps closer the voice.  
The speaker was unfinished Doombot, still connected to power cords on the walls.  
"What are you doing here?", the Doombot asked. "Have I not told you to keep away from the Citadel? It is not safe place for anyone but Doom. Many things lurk here in the dark, and they would not spare you. Although Franklin Richards seeks your death, you should not."  
I changed my mind. This was much better than being imprisoned in my room or dungeon.

 

"So, did I get this right? If you are pulled out from the host body while using Ovoid Mind Transfer, you return to your original body.", I asked from the Doombot while I screwed the panels of armor closed. There wasnt' much left to do. It was almost complete except the mask, and maybe a restriction protocol. It actually answered all my questions.  
"Yes. It would not be useful skill, otherwise."  
"What if the original body is not available?"  
"Doom has never encountered such a problem. Soul might get lost between dimensions or be bound to netherworld instead of host body. But it is not very important."  
"How you can say that?", I looked at it, not understanding.  
"Why do Doombots look like me? Doesn't it create the possibility that I am one? That Doom may, at any moment, be a mere machine? That I am not myself? Of course it does. That is how I wish it. I once let Arcade strike a match on me, just to mantain that confusion. Think, Darcy. If I am ever defeated, or dishonored-- If I ever act in ways unworthy of myself... If I ever die... The word goes out: "It must have been a Doombot." And the reverse is true. My robots often fool my foes-- I may be a robot now, speaking these words. How would you know? How would I? What is Doom? The flesh and blood that I can swap in and out of at my convenience? The mind I have copied to a thousand machines? No. Doom cannot fit in such small containers. I am not my body. Not my mind. I am... I am the old trunk, filled with ancient mysteries. I am the explosion in the college laboratory. I am the mask that burns with the fires of vengeance. I am the legend that unites this nation. I am the story of Doom.", the Doombot said.  
In the flickering candlelight, the robot's unfinished face was shadowed, and I was silent, letting the words sink in.  
"Yes, you are, Victor.", I said sadly. "But a woman can't love a story. I need a man of flesh and blood, to hold me when I'm tired and afraid."  
"How can you be sure one exists?", it asked.  
"Because I'm going to make it so.", I said, and uplugged the Doombot, taking the mask from the table and pushing it on place. "Override command: Valeria."  
"Override command accepted."

It was easy to lose sense of time and direction in the silent corridors of Citadel. But I didn't have to rely on myself. I had recited my instructions on finding stasis chamber to Doombot and ordered it to take me there, ending the override after that. After everything I had experienced that day, it was comforting just to lay on Doombot's arms while it carried me through darkness. It had the infravision, while I didn't. The metal felt slightly cold through the green wool tunic it was wearing, and the sensation was familiar enough to lull me in false sense of security. False security was fine with me. It was not like there were any real security to be had, with the long list of people wishing my death. I was going to die in childbirth, if Shard-Father's sacrifice didn't get me first, or Kristoff noticed the flaw in his plan. Or maybe Fantastic Fools would kill me for murdering Franklin. That was one of things wrong with my current life. After Victor's death, I had mostly felt numb. After today, it felt like we had sacrificed him for nothing. Franklin might be gone, but his prophecies were still real, and number of death threats had only grown.  
"I think I would have preferred not to find out about Franklin's prophecy.", I said to Doombot. "I would have been happy until I suddenly died. It would have been easy."  
"What a selfish thought.", it replied. "Easy choices are rarely right ones. It is not in your nature to give up everything for few months of false security. If it was, I would never have seen you by my side on the moment of my greatest triumph."  
"Tell me about it.", I asked, and closed my eyes.

 

 


	9. Tony Stark's Halloween party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has worst party ever. Being scarred, armored and masked man with a terrible reputation can be a good thing, if one compares it to being a pretty, baby-faced blond male with a brand new reputation of womanizer and cougar hunter. Having the royal attitude and new clothes doesn't help at all.
> 
> Victor POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based on two ideas. The Richards children don't look much like Reed, they're basically copies of Sue and Johnny's side of the family. Sue did some minor modeling work and Hollywood movie in older comics. So we have favorable genetics, and Doom has mentioned that when he first came to USA to study, people were too interested in him because of his attitude and good looks he had then. He, of course, tried to be extra rude to drive them away and stop bothering him. I wanted to see what happened if one compared these two things. Nothing good. 
> 
> For those who are curious about "the evening pleasure wear of the well-formed 19th century goth statesman", click the second picture behind the link. http://www.galleryserpentine.com/mens-wear/for-the-groom/batboy-vest.html
> 
> Also, note that this happens at the same time as chapters 7 and 8 take place in Latveria.

Tony Stark's party was substandard. No elegance or grace. Just drunk, insignificant people trying to get photographed for gossip pages while dressed as one dollar versions of popular culture monsters. Music was clearly composed by chimpanzee who had no skill to handle any other instrument except the bass. Wine was American, which meant the taste was absurdly bad compared to full-bodied and elegant wines of Latveria. Vintners here lack the centuries of experience and tradition, but keep distilling nevertheless. I wasn't supposed to drink the wine anyway because this country has stingy laws, but the fact waiters served underage guests was just one proof of Tony Stark's inefficiency. Latverian servants would never had done such as mistake. They would not have dared. 

Feeling increasingly annoyed, I pushed my way through a crowd of giggling girls, aged between eighteen and twenty. They turned to stare at Doom and whispered behind their hands. Such insolence! I would have thought that Franklin Richards' tall and thin body would not have the same devastating effect as the perfection which was my own, original body, but Doom has the worst luck in these matters. But I was a man with mission, and nobody would stop me. Not even the fact that Franklin Richards did not have anything even remotely suitable in his wardrobe, and I had to steal Reed Richards' credit card to visit only men's clothing boutique which was open late on Friday night. Doom would not be seen in a boring tuxedo like everyone else. Life was much easier when I had my armor, but "the evening pleasure wear of the well-formed 19th century goth statesman" would have to do.

"Excuse me?", a blond woman in her forties said. She was dressed in those "little black numbers" Valeria's magazines claimed were essential part of any woman's wardrobe. I found them pitiful, and the plastic devil's horns made her look ridiculous. Clothing should make a statement, like Doom's armor. It was not a mere cloth to hide the body. My armor was glorious image of Doom, which enabled him to take full advantage of his extraordinary capabilities. So much grander than –  
"You look rather dashing.", she continued, rudely interrupting my train of thought.  
"Of course I do.", I said arrogantly.  
"And you have the attitude as well, I see. I like the way you carry yourself, it's very royal. If you ever need a job, call me.", she pecked the air near my face, handed her card and disappeared in the crowd.  
"You should really call her.", a man standing next to me said.  
"Why?"  
"She was the model scout for Ford, man. The most respected agency, with the best talent roster!"  
This was unbearable. I had entered this substandard party to find only person I desired to talk to, and I got harassed every step on the way! But of course, if someone did scout Doom even in this pitiful body, it was logical that the agency was best one. I put the card into my pocket. I could use it for ruling over Johnny Storm next time he annoyed me.

 

I saw Wanda with a group of other Avengers near the dancing area. Tony Stark had dressed as a Romani foreteller and was pretending to tell futures from the drinking glasses. Johnny Storm was sitting in front of him.  
"I foretell that you will have the undivided attention of a young woman tonight.", Stark declared, trying to sound mystical and overdoing it badly.  
"It's not a prophecy! It's a fact.", Johnny complained.  
"That's because I'm good at my job, you fool. It's twenty dollars. Cash payments only.", Stark said and pointed at the Iron man piggy bank on the table.  
"It's sad to see that you've sank to providing your family through a woman's trade, Stark.", I said. "But feeding Avengers must cost a lot."  
"Hulk goes through clothes like there was no tomorrow.", Stark complained. "But what a young man going through the cougar hunter phase would know of my worries."  
"What are you talking about? That Daily Bugle article? I thought you, of all people, would not believe everything they write about people."  
"No, I don't. Although my supernatural powers are great, I have to admit I'm still rather confused on one point. The goth gentleman thing is obviously working for you, but how did you end up groping the Evil Queen in her kitchen? I mean she has Doombots and all! And you, just a boy? Doom must have been really ugly under that armor. Maybe she wanted a change of scene."  
I looked at Johnny Storm, who tried to grin. His face looked guilty. With slow, controlled motions, I took my cell phone from my pocket and aimed the speaker at Human Torch.  
 _"My little pony / My little pony / what will today's adventure be? / My little pony / my little pony / there will be exciting sights to see!_ ", Sophie's bright, childish voice sang.  
"No!", Johnny wailed but there was nothing he could do. Against his will, his form started to shrink and with a puff of green smoke, Human Torch was gone. A pink pony stood on the chair, looking morbidly embarrassed. The animal was quite cute, although Doom could have made it better, of course, if curse had been mine instead of Loki's. It neighed and spread it's yellow butterfly wings, flying over the people and heading straight to the door. Excellent. I took a moment to savor my victory and the dumb-founded Avengers. Doom is a man of his word, and Johnny Storm should have remembered that.  
"That pony will surely have undivided attention of several women tonight. Well done, Tony!", Wanda clapped her hands. "We will make a fortune teller of you. I used to watch My Little Pony whenever we were in Bulgaria in 80s."  
"I would never have guessed a cartoon could curse people.", Tony Stark shook his head. "It was a nice show! I was planning to show it to Steve, since he's always complaining of modern television and how it's too violent. But Richards, now I know your secret. It's the pony trick. You change all your competitors into pretty ponies, and women swoop over you."  
I was going to tell him what I thought of his party and swooping women, but Wanda interrupted me.  
"I want to talk with you, Franklin. Come.", she said and pulled me away towards the dance floor.

 

"How you like the party?"  
"I don't like it. It's full of uninteresting people, foul-tasting wine and the music is chosen by primate.", I said. "Have you seen Darcy?"  
"No. She's probably home, sleeping or something.", Wanda replied. "I understand you are interested in her well being, but it would be beneficial for you to avoid her in public. Things like that article or the pony trick draw too much attention to you."  
"I don't need advice from you.", I said, and lifted my arm so she could spin under it.  
"If Victor had taken my advice, we would never have broken up."  
"Just so.", I flashed her a smile with teeth. "Let me offer you a word of advice. Everyone faces losses. Get over yours. You have a choice to change your destiny. If you miss your children so badly, get pregnant or adopt. Have a relationship. Marry, if you wish. It's not very difficult. If you are fast enough, you might even have an uninterrupted wedding. The trick is to give nobody time to react. A determined man can have whole thing done in less than four minutes."  
"I'm sure the ceremony isn't very difficult. But living with the results of one's actions is far harder, even for a determined man.", Wanda said. "If you are full of good advice tonight, whom should I choose, then?"  
"I don't care who you sleep with. Such things don't interest me. You have a tower full of options, and I'm sure that your father might provide suggestions if you wanted a mutant. Ask him, not me. Magneto surely has an opinion. And Loki rather fancied you at one point. He is excellent father, and might be open to an arrangement."  
I pulled her closer to me, and whispered softly in her ear:  
"Get your own children, and stop coveting mine. If you don't, I will kill you."  
Wanda's eyes widened, but it was not the reaction I expected for delivering a death threat. She pushed my head downwards, her hand behind my neck, and kissed me. It was wet, disgusting and tasted like bad wine. Before I fully realized what was happening, the matrimonial binding spell, more often called "the wedding curse" flashed out and struck at her. Doom had never expected to utilize it in this manner, since it was mostly meant to ward off Johnny Storm and other idiots like him, but I was not displeased when Wanda let go of me and staggered backwards.  
"You should not harass underage boys. It is disgusting.", I said to her and left her alone on the dance floor. This was a horrible party.

 

I was starting to feel worried. It was almost half two at night, and I still hadn't found Darcy. The party had started at midnight, but still, Stark Tower wasn't that big. Her phone was offline. I was cornered by a group of goth girls who wanted to know if I'd like to join children of the night. There were five of them and the youngest, a small girl with lots of eye-liner who couldn't be older than eighteen, was especially obtrude.  
"Are you a vampire?", I asked her.  
"I might be."  
"If I had plans to become a vampire, and I assure you that it is something I would never seriously consider, I wouldn't want you as my sire. You are clearly a fledgling, not impressive in any way, and if your physical skills are as pitiful as your attempts to recruit, you will remain a slave suited to only the most menial of tasks for the rest of your eternal life.", I announced. "I would never work with someone as far beneath me as you are. And I strongly suspect that the vampire virus you carry wouldn't be strong enough to change anyone, not even those underfed thralls you keep around you. Go bother someone else. If you are truly lucky, you might get staked, and relieved of existence far worse than death. If one has to be vampire, one should aspire to be a glorious one, and for that, my dear, you frankly don't have a chance."  
I turned my back at them and started walking towards the elevator. Maybe I'd find her from the upper floors, and then we could leave. Even the run-down house on Sunstrand was better than this.

The horrible smell of cheap perfume was the first warning. I didn't have time for second, when the goth girls jumped on me. I fell on the floor, and snarled when I felt someone biting me on shoulder.  
"Get off me, you damned idiots!", I roared, but the goths were on me like squirrels, scratching and biting. The wound on my shoulder burnt, and a week of Convict Conditioning was not enough to push them off me. But Doom is nothing but resourceful. I pulled a bottle of spray from the inner pocket of my vest and aimed it on small girl's face.  
Silver nitrate distilled with garlic works splendidly on vampires. It was one of the tricks Doom had learned when he travelled to past to study under Abraham van Helsing, anticipating inevitable war against Dracula. The small goth had not lied, because her form started to corrode and finally dissolved into smelling mess of decayed flesh, all over my splendid clothes. Young vampires were disgusting. 

I saw Reed Richards stretching over me protectively and incapacitating the thralls by winding himself around them like a constrictor snake. People were screaming like fools. What did they expect? Didn't they truly think that in vampire infested city, one of people dressed as a vampire might actually be a bloodsucker?  
I didn't feel well when I rose on my knees. My perception was hazy, and I felt a disturbing sensation of being pulled outward. Keeping Franklin's body controlled was difficult, and my shoulder burnt.  
"Franklin, are you okay?", Reed Richards asked, offering his hand. I didn't need it, of course, but I took it for the sake of my cover and allowed him to help me up.  
"What do you think? You let a vampire to bite me!", I said angrily. "What kind of father are you? And my clothes, they are a mess!"  
The pulling sensation became stronger, and although I tried to fight it, there was a limit for what I could do with everyone staring at me. My control started to slip, and I tried to hold on tighter, but I couldn't. The smell of decayed flesh, cheap perfume and bitter burning pain on my shoulder turned into downward spiral, lighting up the body's pain response, and I was pulled out, out and away. Franklin's eyes blinked and my hold on him broke. He started to fall forwards, lifeless, and Reed Richards caught him, shouting in panic. It was last thing I saw before I was pulled into current of red flame between the shadows.

 

 


	10. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about Victor's greatest triumph, and his reasons for marrying Darcy.
> 
> When I asked your opinions on POVs in the first chapter, some of you wanted to see Victor's view on their relationship. This is for you.
> 
> And yes, the small differences between Doombot's quote and Victor's sleeping thoughts are intentional. People change.

Victor dreamed.

There was a place in Latveria, called Folding City, where he had once conducted an experiment of time and space. It was forbidden, dangerous place, full of mirrors which might drive man mad. Best cure against madness was determination, and he had always possessed that. He had looked in the mirrors and seen how the future and past were shaped by choices.   
The Folding City had been the place where he had seen her first, almost ten years ago. A moment of his greatest triumph. In reflection, he had been standing on the balcony of Castle Doom, surrounded by children. His face unscarred, divine. He had kissed her in front of rejoicing crowd. At first, Victor remembered, he had scowled at very thought. But he had stayed to watch the reflection, seeing what came after. He had seen how his genius lifted Kiribati islands from the sea and they begged to join under his rule. The woman, his wife, walking into UN headquarters and announcing how Latveria now held over a quarter of votes. The birth of his empire. After that, years passed, and slowly all the things he had dreamed of became reality. Ending all wars. End of hunger. Curing sickness. Anything and everything. Of hundreds of possible futures, it was only one where mankind survived, even prospered. He didn't' know why, but nobody resisted him. He was accepted, respected, honored. Remade into something which was still him, but people saw him in different light.  
It had been just a fading dream for many years until the day she suddenly broke into his bathroom and saw his bare face. He didn't understand why she didn't recoil, didn't seem even to notice it, although those rare occasions anyone had seen him without mask had always ended up in pity and disgust. She had just smiled at him, like a woman smiles when she sees something she finds attractive, and tried to usher him out of his own bathroom. He had decided to marry her then, but love had been something he had never expected. It had happened regardless.  
His last walk through the Folding City had been painful. He had seen the Psi-Lord's prophecy coming true in dozen variations. She always died and left him alone, mourning her passing and the lost dream of mankind's survival. After she died, he stayed forever trapped in endless war against Fantastic Fools, never changing, never moving forwards. Solitude didn't calm him, because it was empty. Every day was accompanied by bitter loss because he knew what could have been. He had already spent over fifty years trying to undo one woman's fate, and although he didn't want to admit it, he felt weary even thinking of starting all over again. When he had returned to castle, he didn't want to see her. He was angry at her for ruining his well-arranged life. It was cruel to taunt him with happiness and dreams, and then just take it away. He did not want to depend on her presence so much. He didn't want to depend on anyone.   
She, of course, did the same thing she always did. Something brave and foolish. Her juvenile outburst and inability to follow orders had been unacceptable, and he knew she did not understand how dangerous Dreaming Celestial was, but it had been also a relief of sorts. He loved her bravery, even if the rash foolishness was against all common sense and his own, careful nature. He valued his own independence fiercely, and could not blame her for defending hers. Besides, many of the things she did were unacceptable, and he let them mostly just slide between his fingers. They amused him and kept his life interesting, his heart warm. 

He was no stranger to lies. He admired himself for ability to dance on thin line between truth and misunderstanding. As a man of honor, he never lied, but he let others to believe more than they should have. The truth was something people thought they wanted, but when it was offered to them, they rarely liked it. The sentiment had been evident on Stephen Strange's face, as the two sorcerers had looked into Fires of Flamathor burning in the magical cauldron and seen Franklin Richards' work. Science could be tampered with, but magic told the truth, always. And Franklin Richards had done terrible things. Franklin's prophecies were like missiles. Even if you destroyed the launching pad, the missiles already shot would hit the targets. The forces already set in motion continued for some time, much like Fantastic Four's inability to think any ills of Franklin Richards or.. her death in childbirth. But Doom was master of time and space. Such problems were nothing to him. They were beneath of his notice, something any common doctor could fight against. But still... he was worried.  

-

I felt something soft touching my face and startled awake, opening my eyes. It was cold.  
"It worked! I've always wanted to try that!", my wife said, smiling brilliantly down at me. I was laying on a table, naked under a space blanket, and there was IV attached to my arm.  
"It was the electrical infusion which woke master up, not a kiss.", my own voice answered from the side. A Doombot stood there, taking a medical scan.  
"Don't be a spoilsport.", she scolded it.  
"Welcome back, master. The thawing process is not complete yet, so I suggest that you rest for a few minutes to regain the complete use of your nervous system.", it said respectfully.  
"Yes. We have time for that. Have they entered the Citadel yet?", she asked.  
"The Citadel has not been breached. But the surveillance systems show that a group of flying Doombots are approaching from the direction of the castle."  
"So this is my glorious movie moment, when I single-handedly hold back an army to buy you few precious minutes.", she said, almost jumping for the excitement. "It will be grand!"  
"It is not--", I tried to get sound out from my throat. Vocal cords were dried up. Doombot noticed it and held a cup of water on my lips.  
"This time, I can do better than with Dracula. I know just the thing to say. _"You cannot pass! I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You shall not pass_ _! It is rather high-handed for a bunch of Doombots and Kristoff, since they're not as cool as a balrog, but I dont' care."_ Her eyes were sparkling with mad joy - just the kind which always got her killed - , and she stretched her shoulders, clearly readying herself for a fight.   
I gulped down water in a hurry.  
"No.", I said, my voice finally working properly. "Initiate the protocol three point one."  
"What?", she whirled around. Doombot walked to control station and started the sequence.  
"You heard me. This is not your glorious movie moment. Did you spare any thought on how a typical scene ends?", I asked sarcastically. I knew she hadn't. She never did. At least she had the decency to look embarrassed, now.  
"What will we do, then?"  
"Nothing. They will simply stand out in the cold and wait respectfully while I gather my strength. Doom is not a lackey to be summoned.", I said, closing my eyes.   
"I'm sorry, Victor.", she said, holding my hand. "I didn't meant this to happen. Kristoff kidnapped me for a summoning spell. He believes you are dead, and wanted to ask you if I had killed you. After he had taken what he needed, he shut me in the Citadel. I found your Doombot and finished it best I could. It told that you might get lost if your body wasn't ready when Kristoff's spell pulled you out."  
"You misunderstood. Your intervention, although an accident, was well timed. Franklin got bitten by a vampire in Tony Stark's party, a moment before the spell pulled me out." Even I wasn't sure how vampire enzyme would behave in soulless body, but I was pleased to skip the biological process of turning into a vampire. Doom had never switched minds with one, and was ready to give the honor of discovery to somebody else. It took approximately 72 hours to become a vampire, if the body was drained of blood, and some months if the victim didn't die. I didn't know what would be Franklin Richards' ultimate fate. It depended on biology and whether the goth girl had leaked the enzyme or not.  
"Although I'm very pleased you are here, and not a vampire, this is alarming. Someone is stacking the deck rather heavily on our favor, now.", Darcy said slowly. "Someone who knows. It's either Shard-Father--"  
"Or Wanda.", I finished her sentence. "She has the power and I suspect that she has the motivation, as well. Celestial does not need me for anything."  
"Oh, great.", she said, sounding hopeless. "Your ex-fiancee stole the sonograph picture of my babies, she keeps insisting they're boys like her dead imagined children, and cooing on how they will grow up just like you. Then she gets me kidnapped and saves you from a vampire attack. Do you see a pattern, Victor? What is it with you and your ex-girlfriends? Valeria I could deal with, since she's dead, and Sue doesn't really count even if you never bothered to divorce her after Reed married her wearing your armor and claiming to be you, but Wanda? It's not fair."  
Darcy stood up and let go of my hand.   
"I'll go and see if I can find you something to wear, story of Doom.", she said and left the room.  
I had no idea what she was referring to.  
"She feels inferior, master."  
"I know that, I'm not blind. Why?"  
"She asked about the moment of your greatest triumph. And objectively, Wanda Maximoff would make a worthy counterpart with her magical powers. Together, you were able to do great things, like summoning the life-force itself.", the Doombot said.  
"What did you say to her?"  
"My methods are a means to an end, no different than pruning weeds in order to let an orchid flourish. Those who stand in the way of my vision oppose me because they fear me, but more than that they fear what I represent. Change. Do you know why I despise Richards? Because never once has he reined in his own self-righteous arrogance long enough to try and see what I see. Never once has he asked me: why? Do you want to know? Love. Measure my crimes against what mankind does to itself, and I am a saint. ... I have looked into the future, I have seen how one violent action after another spins the world toward a future where all that remains of Earth is a burned out cinder. Every time I have looked into the future, that is what I have seen. Every time but one. In one possible future mankind becomes united. Cures for all diseases are found. Global conflict ends. Hunger is abolished. Education is universal. And no one goes without. In that world, there are laws. To break even the slightest of these is to suffer immediate and terminal punishment. Ten thousand futures have I looked at. A hundred thousand. And in only one does mankind finally unite, and flourish...and survive. Only one. Doomworld. ", Doombot quoted.  
"And?"  
"I mentioned you had foreseen her face in the Folding City."  
Knowing Darcy's flair for dramatic and her recent experiences with prophecies, she was probably convincing herself that I had let go of my feelings for Wanda Maximoff and married her instead, because I needed her for my dream. Which, actually, was true, but not -- Doom was at a loss for words.  
"As soon as I dismiss you, you will start a memory wipe and schedule a fitting for a restraining bolt. You speak too freely.", I told the Doombot sharply.  
"Yes, master."


	11. The list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor decides to fix everything, while Darcy understands why blended families are hard.

I handed him a bundle of clothes, the silver-threaded set of long underwear which helped with finer controls of the armor, and a pair of thin woolen socks.  
"Thank you, Darcy.", Victor said and started dressing. "Franklin Richards had horrible socks. The five pairs for ten dollars-kind."  
I looked at the pair he was just pulling on his feet, and snorted.  
"Why you are so suspicious? Am I not allowed to express my sentiment towards your efforts to keep me warm and clothed?", he queried.  
"If the world only knew Victor Von Doom wears red hand knitted socks under the armor.", I shook my head.  
"I like these. And I said nothing when you cursed and ripped and started again at least four times."  
"Wanda could magic them, of course. I have to knit from Cookie A chart filled with errata."  
"You should have shown me the chart sooner.", Victor replied. "The mistake in diagonal pattern was glaringly obvious."  
Unexpectedly, he slid down from the table and hugged me tightly.  
"Banish the thoughts about Wanda and Folding City. Everything is well now.", he said. "I'm not good at these things, but for you, I will try. I knew you existed because I saw you in the Folding City. But it was just a fading dream for years, before you stormed into my bathroom. You smiled at me, without pity or disgust, not even fear on your face. I decided to marry you then. Love came afterwards, and it was something I never expected to have."  
I hid my face against his shoulder, and blinked my eyes fiercely to not to cry.  
"As a younger man, I raved against the fate which had doomed me to solitary existence. It was impossible for me to understand why even a grotesque creature like Thing could have a woman's love, and all I had was a memory of Valeria, who feared what I had became. When years passed and I grew older, I gave up. Wanda didn't fear me, and she needed somebody to save her. But in the end, it wasn't enough. She rejected my love over her doubts and lack of trust over the power I held. It ended in fire ravaging my body and bitter words. She was the villain in our relationship, and I got the blame, as always.", Victor's voice was quiet. "I could have changed the world with Life-Force, and she didn't trust me enough to give me a chance to even try to prove myself. I was good enough to stand on her side during her hour of need, but not good enough for her to do it for me. It was not a pleasant observation to make on a woman Doom wanted to marry. There is no reason, ever, for you to feel inferior compared to Wanda Maximoff."  
Wedding curse made a lot of sense, now. I couldn't think of what to say, so I kissed him. It was much better than kissing Franklin Richards.

 

There was no fight. Just Kristoff and a group of Doombots kneeling in the snow, when they saw Victor approaching.  
"Rise, Kristoff.", Victor said.   
"Father. It is good to see you alive. Again."  
"You did well. Your timing with summoning spell was excellent."  
"I could have done better, if you had told me you weren't truly dead and mother didn't kill you.", Kristoff said, hurt evident in his voice. "This is fifth or sixth time I have buried you. I could have executed her, for god's sake!"  
"She did kill me. I told her to.", Victor replied. "And I needed your sorrow to be true. Darcy, you should return home with Doombots. Kristoff and I have to talk."  
I bit my lip. I felt bad for Kristoff. Although he had kidnapped me, he had been decent about it. And I could imagine all too well how I would have felt in his place.  
"Be kind to him.", I said to Victor. "He didn't hurt me. If I had been in his place, thinking that he had killed you, I doubt I could have been as civilized about it. He was trying to find out the truth before making a judgement."  
Kristoff looked at me, surprised, his mouth slightly open in a way which reminded me of Reed Richards. I looked back, defiantly, and then turned away, gesturing Doombots to start moving. It was a trek of three kilometers through the snow, and I was wearing long skirt. Not very practical, but the robots could stamp the path, and the weather was pretty. Better to get going.

 I didn't mind walking. It was beautiful night, and stars were bright on the sky. They reminded me of Jane and all those nights we had spent on the roof of glass house in Puerto Antiqua. Her death was one of things I mourned. In hindsight, I couldn't believe I could have done things differently. I had not been strong enough to save her from Dracula, and I could not let her live as a vampire. But getting Victor back made me feel bad for Thor. I didn't hate Thor. We had been friends for years, and I valued his good traits. But he could not forgive me, and I was too proud to crawl at his feet and beg forgiveness for a deed which had been necessary and personally painful for me. His sorrow and my pride made us enemies.  
Susan Richards had wanted to be my friend. We had a tentative friendship, consisting of phone calls and occasional coffee when I was in New York. She had agreed with me about collateral damage superhero living caused, and how women should know what they were getting into. Together with other superheroines, mainly She-Hulk and the Wasp, Sue had started a charity organization called Refrigerator Club, which discreetly took new candidates aside and gave them a prep talk none of the amorous superheroes liked. If Jane had been something else than ordinary woman, she might have survived Dracula. Or maybe not. The attack on her had nothing to do with Thor. She had simply been in wrong place at wrong time.  
After Victor's death, I had stopped answering Sue's calls. I couldn't fake friendship with her after I had killed her son. It had always been fragile thing, since Victor's vendetta against them complicated everything, so Sue was easy to give up. I had played with an idea of coming clean, telling her the truth after Victor was safe, but it would be nothing but a feeble attempt to make _me_ feel better. I had decided against it. Bad conscience was cheaper price to pay than endangering my husband and daughter, Latveria and the whole world. There would be a day of reckoning, for that I was sure, but not today. Today I was happy. Victor was alive and we were home.  
"Contact unit 616-621 and tell it to pass a message to Boris. I'm fine. I will come and take them home as soon as I can.", I told Doombot.

 

"I thought I would see Kristoff at breakfast.", I said Victor early next morning.   
"He is probably suffering from a hangover. I explained everything to him last night. Unfortunately, he is not very strong person emotionally.", Victor replied. "It is one of his faults, and I'm not pleased to see that he hasn't grown backbone during his exile. I expected time away from Latveria would be beneficial for him."  
"I don't understand. He seemed to have plenty of backbone when I met him at the graveyard yesterday. And he was dangerous enough to scare Boris at the funeral."  
"He tries his best.", Victor sighed. "He is a good son, but sometimes I wonder what to do with him. But moving to other matters: I've decided it is best to stay officially dead for a while longer. Nobody must connect my return to Franklin's death. You and Kristoff will run Latveria, while I continue my work with Stephen Strange. I can do it remotely from my laboratory, and it will keep me out of sight. To everyone else I will be just another Doombot."  
"It will be interesting to hear what servants say when they notice I'm sleeping with a Doombot.", I noted.   
"I can't very well sleep in my own bed if I'm supposed to be dead.", Victor stated calmly. "And someone has to keep an eye on you. I've written you a list of things you should avoid to forfeit Franklin Richard's prophecy, and I expect you to follow it."  
"Give me that.", I said and took the paper he offered. It had twenty entries. "Are you serious?"  
"Yes. First twelve are confirmed ones. I saw them coming true in Folding City. The rest are known cliches from tvropes, "Death by Childbirth.". Franklin Richards had no imagination, and considering his penchant for using popular culture examples for his prophecies, I feel they are possible options.", Victor replied.  
"But really, Victor.", I complained, reading out loud: "1. Going into a forest (ie. a group of more than five trees) is expressly not allowed, whether you have company or not. You will get lost, give birth alone and wolves will eat you."   
"I saw it happening. It was horrible way to die."  
"2. Do not get decapitated in a car accident.", I read on.   
"That one is simple to avoid. You will not leave Latveria, and I've already locked away all government cars and the helicopters, too, to be on safe side. People can ride horses or walk."  
"3. Avoid aliens. They can either a) use your body to host eggs b) be so incompetent in human biology that you will die anyway if you give birth in alien medicinal center. 4. Do not have a c-section with a hunting knife in the basement of an abandoned prison. 5. Do not get captured by an ogre. An ogre?", I dropped the paper and stared at Victor.  
"Franklin Richards had a comic book called "Smax" in his bookshelf. The protagonist's mother was captured by an ogre, who raped her repeatedly and beat her, keeping her imprisoned in his cave. She was in no condition to give birth. It was given to understand that she might have survived, if she didn't have twins.", Victor's voice had dropped to deadly cold. "Absolutely disgusting."  
"This list is sick.", I said. "I don't want to read it."  
"You have to. I will need to scan your brain for possible aneurysm, since it was number six. 7, avoid vampires and 8, avoid all easily locked, potentially life-threatening small contained spaces are self-explanatory. Number ten is the one I'm most worried about."  
"Do not get choked.", I read. "This is quite normal compared to other entries."  
"You were the one who dubbed this Star Wars prophecy. How Padme Amidala died?"  
"Anakin severed their Force Bond when he choked her, draining her life force."  
"Yes. She also had broken hyoid bone and trachea damage from Force Choke, she inhaled volcanic humes and had incompetent aliens helping her."  
I drew a deep breath, staring at his list.   
"I think we should give a copy to Doctor Strange. He can prove these are potential futures Franklin Richards planned for me, and after this goes public, I doubt even Susan Richards can claim his son was blameless. All items on your list are so odd and twisted that there is no way any of these could happen naturally. Like number nine: If zombie apocalypse happens, do not start enforced march to safety the day after birth, especially if there is a blizzard. Exhaustion will kill you."  
"You froze to death. Just like my father.", Victor said.   
"I wish I had brain bleach for you.", I shook my head. "I feel bad that you had to see those things."  
"It was not pleasant, but it was useful. Doom noticed two interesting things. You never died in Doomstadt or in the castle. And when you died, I was never there. Neither was Kristoff. So if you listen to me, for once, and _be_ careful instead of just trying, unraveling Franklin's prophecy is simple. Stay with me or Kristoff, and do not leave Doomstadt. Then everything will be fine."  
"It sounds surprisingly easy.", I said, cheering up.

 

"Wake up. It's already 6.30.", I told Kristoff and put a breakfast tray to nightstand. He was still in bed, and the smell in the room was enough to confirm Victor's hypothesis of hangover.  
"Go away, mother.", he said and put a pillow over his head.  
"Pillow doesn't really work, you know. I put sunglasses and paracetamol on your tray. With a carton of orange juice.", I said and opened the blinds to let morning sun in. "And stop calling me mother. We have morning audience in thirty minutes and if you get up now, I'll let you sit on the throne."  
"How kind.", he muttered in the pillow.  
"It is. Judging by your condition, you might keel over if I make you stand. I'll be back in ten minutes, and I expect to see you up and dressed. Or I'll get the Doombots."  
"This is why I didn't want to come back to Latveria.", Kristoff groaned.   
"You didn't?", I stopped, looking at him.  
"Mother, I have a political asylum in United States granted on the grounds of persecution related to my membership in particular social class and government persecution.", he said.   
"Expand."  
"Particular social class meaning Latverian royal family, and government persecution meaning father, who is government. They granted me asylum four years ago because I don't want to rule Latveria. Now that you are here, and can do your job, I suggest that you contact my lawyer before you try to make me take part in government business.", he reached for his wallet on the nightstand and handed me a card. "Close the curtains when you leave. And thanks for the juice."

 

Three hours later I stood up, massaging my lower back. The stone throne was absolutely killing it.  
"How many more?", I asked from prime minister.  
"126 for today, my queen. The news of your return travelled fast, after you were seen attending master's grave yesterday. We have almost five hundred on the waiting list for to be scheduled. Mostly the people from smaller towns, who don't want to make the trip in vain during the winter after all the public transport vehicles normally operating between towns were recalled by prince Kristoff late last night."  
"Oh, god. Didn't he do _anything_ while I was gone?", I wailed.  
"After you left so suddenly, he announced that he would deal with only with threats to the safety of Latveria or issues concerning the royal family. I took the liberty to organize everything according the urgency, and the most urgent pile of documents has been delivered to your study, Your Majesty. I'm sorry, but they need your attention within next three days. Especially Hungarians. They try to proclaim again that Latveria is their fief, according to some musty maps they dig up."  
"What is it with Hungarians? They just don't get it. Schedule somebody important to come for a dinner on Wednesday and I'll put a fear of Doom into him or her. It's quicker than sending diplomatic mail back and forth for weeks.", I grimaced and sat down again. "And I really need a cushion if I'm going to sit here for the rest of the day. Do we have anything remotely royal looking?"  
"I'll tell the staff to look into it."  
"There is no need for people to travel here for the audience. We can do it with video calls. And--", my instructions were cut short by a flash of green magic in the throne room. It was Loki, fully armored and wearing the horn helmet.  
"Not now, Loki.", I snapped. "I'm working. You have to wait your turn in the line, and there are 126 people ahead of you."  
"That's awfully ungrateful greeting for a woman I was told to save from evil kidnappers.", he said.  
"Oh, that.", I sighed and turned towards the prime minister. "I'll take my lunch break now. Tell the people waiting that the queen will see the next petitioner at 10.45. And make the Doombots to give them something to eat if they didn't pack lunch. This will be a long day."  
I stood up and descended the dais.  
"We will have lunch of thirty minutes, and after that, I will have to get back to work.", I told Loki.  
  


"I expected to find you in the dungeons, not sitting on the throne.", Loki said conversationally as the liveried servant brought the steaming moussaka from the kitchen.  
"My stepson is on strike. He refuses to take part in governmental work because he has a political asylum in USA, and told me to call his lawyer when I tried to get him to morning audience.", I said gloomily. "He hasn't done a thing since we left, and the backlog is plain horrible. Speaking of the devil, here he comes."  
Kristoff entered the room, wearing sunglasses I had brought to him.  
"Moussaka.", he said, wrinkling his nose. "It will have to do, although I like burgers better."  
"Kristoff, this is Loki of Asgard, Sophie's godfather. Loki, this is Kristoff Vernard, my stepson.", I made the introductions.  
"Nice to make your acquaintance.", Loki said, watching as Kristoff spread the napkin on his lap with practiced gestures and poured himself a glass of wine. "I was alerted to find your stepmother since she didn't come home on Halloween."  
"Yes, the kidnapping. It was unfortunate necessity.", Kristoff replied. "You surely know how these things go sometimes. If mother wishes, she is free to leave with you, of course."  
I gave him a dark look.  
"You know I can't go anywhere, not with over hundred people waiting in the hall. You could give me a hand, here."  
"Disappointing my parents has always been my superpower.", Kristoff noted. "I'm very talented at it. You could do what father usually did, and just force me to do what you wanted, but I don't think you are quite that evil."  
"Your father wasn't evil.", I said sharply.  
"No. He merely had great difficulty in seeing perspectives other than his own. He created a whole country to be his image, and nobody dared to disagree with him even on the smallest point. I was one part of his reflection, as nearly as he could engineer it so. He never wished me to rule Latveria after he was gone. He wanted to perpetuate his own rule through me. But I'm not going to do that.", Kristoff declared calmly. "I have political asylum because I don't want to rule, and you can't make me. I'm not even the heir apparent. That sad duty belongs to my little sister. Since we are family, mother, I'm happy to offer what help and protection you might need in private matters. But if you persist on this issue, I will have to contact my lawyer."  
Loki was coughing suspiciously behind his napkin. I suspected he was laughing.  
"It is not what Boris led me to believe.", I said.  
"Of course it isn't. Do you think father would have admitted to anyone that I'm trying to escape the fate of being a king? It's awfully embarrassing. He won the throne by the right of conquest, spent decades of grooming me into his heir, and then I tell him I don't want it. It's much better to lie everyone that I'm exiled and conspiring to steal the throne."  
"You have made your stance clear, Kristoff. But if you don't want any part in the work, you should not get paid for it, either. I'm cancelling your Black Card."  
"What? You can't do it!"  
"I can, and I will. I'm the one responsible for paying the bill now that your father has passed on. You are 34 years old. It's high time you started earning your own money. If governing Latveria is not what you want, I have several suggestions for you to choose from. You will get standard rate based on years of experience and your education, just like I do. Room and board here in the castle are free, since you are a member of the family."  
"That's it. I'm going to call my lawyer."  
"Feel free to do so.", I said and motioned the servant to bring in the dessert as Kristoff stormed out.  
"I'm sorry for that. You know how children are. Do try Šampita, it's delightful. A Serbian recipe for merengue slices.", I told Loki.  
"No need to apologize. I was merely enjoying the conversation, as always."  



	12. It's great to be in Latveria today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Propaganda, discussions of love affairs, and a wonderful opportunity for a mother to meddle in her son's life. Also, Darcy finds out what happened to Ian Boothby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your listening pleasure http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7bmXywWus8

It was Tuesday, and first time I had seen Kristoff after our argument. I was just finishing the morning audience, and the Doombots were bringing the last case in. Kristoff was lurking near the throne room doorway. I had cancelled his credit card and today I had sent a list of open positions in non-governmental work opportunities to his room. Victor refused to take sides in the argument, citing that he was dead. Best excuse ever. He was working hard with Doctor Strange, and I barely saw him. Loki had promised to escort Boris and Sophie home before the end of November but he demanded a dinner for payment. As long as there were no pink ponies, I thought I could cope. I had spoken with Sophie on phone each evening and she was overjoyed for a long holiday with her fairy godmother, having no idea of troubles we were going through. Although we missed her, it was better to be with Loki than with us dodging Franklin's prophecies. Sophie said that Loki's home was much prettier than ugly Sunstrand house and they did all the fun things. I did not ask her to elaborate.

"Pjotr Hasdeu from Doomwood.", the referendary introduced a young man, maybe nineteen or twenty years old, who was held between two Doombots. "He is being accused of creating treasonous propaganda."  
"Explain.", I said.  
"He bought a gaming console from Hungary and imported it illegally. He and his friends met in his house and played a dancing game. When they had finished the game, mister Hasdeu decided to reprogram it and this is when his actions became treasonous. We have a video feed of his creation.", the referendary explained and the second Doombot let go of prisoner's arm to activate the holoscreen. The young man, who was accused, looked mortified and stared at his shoes when a song started. It was rather ingenious version of YMCA.

_"It's great to be in Latveria today!_   
_It's great to be in Latveria today!_   
_We got everything that you need to enjoy_   
_You can hang out with all the droids!"_

_I know that you might be afraid_   
_That's why you've got_   
_lots of thermal grenades_   
_Sure, they are useless, when Storm is around_   
_But hey, that's when Doom throws him down_   
_It's great to be in Latveria today!_

I smiled. It was the funniest thing I had heard all week.  
"Where do you work, Pjotr?", I asked.  
"I'm a baker, Your Majesty. Like my mother and father."  
"I liked your song. It was very amusing, and I don't find it treasonous at all, quite opposite. Do you like baking?"  
He bit his lip and was silent for a while. Then he looked me straight in the eyes.  
"No. I _hate_ baking."  
"Excellent. You are hereby released from all charges against you. I will hire you to make more of these games. I want you to come up with selection of new songs, twelve or so, and install three consoles to university gym. If they are popular, we will add more to smaller towns. You will get standard work contract. I believe that a starting salary for your position in internal affairs department is 2700 francs monthly."  
"Really?", Pjotr asked, his face shining with relief and wonder.  
"Yes. Employment officer will find someone suitable to relocate to Doomwood and work at your parent's bakery. Latveria needs your talents elsewhere.", I decreed and hit the scepter on the floor for good measure.

 

"I didn't expect you to set him free. Or hire him.", Kristoff said when others had left and we were having a brunch in the library.  
"He will be wonderful propaganda writer one day. Besides, why Latverians couldn't laugh at Latveria? Life doesn't have to be so serious. Your father makes horrible Doom jokes in public situations and then gives me a sideways look to see if I'm laughing yet.", I said.  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry.", Kristoff surprised me. "I truly thought you had killed father. I couldn't believe he would have simply died that way, and you had the motivation and the power. I talked with father from time to time during my exile, and he told me what you can do."  
"I understand. My face was still black and purple at the funeral. He planned it all.", I sighed. "And I thought you were the typical older son who hated new wife and her brats for stealing his throne."  
"It was Boris, wasn't it?", Kristoff asked. He saw the answer on my face. "Boris doesn't like me. We had a fallout after father's death. The first death I remember, I mean... I think I was eight at time. I had been brainwashed by father's robots to believe I was Doctor Doom, and F4 took me in. I lived there until I was twelve. They kept close eye on me. I wanted to join them and actually was a member for a while, and Boris didn't accept it. I thought he had changed his mind when he came along one day, but it was Tomorrow Man in the disguise."  
"You were adventuring with Fantastic Fools when you were just a kid? What about their children?"  
" _They_ stayed home, of course. I had father's knowledge and my armor, and there was no way Sue would have left me with their children.", Kristoff replied. "Like I said, F4 didn't trust me, although I got to pose for family album pictures with everyone else."  
"But you were a child!"  
"Childhood is a fleeting concept in our world, mother. I ran away later and returned to Latveria. I believed myself to be Doctor Doom, still. I ruled until father came back and undid the conditioning. Fantastic Four came after him, of course, and he started to fight with Reed Richards using the time disrupter. We switched places at one point, and Richards killed me. Father put me in the stasis chamber in his Tibetan monastery and I was there for years, until Nathaniel Richards dug me up and let me understand that he was my biological father. I didn't care much about it at that point, although I travelled with him for a while."  
"That's just.. That's just plain wrong.", I said fiercely.  
"I had four good years with father between my mother's death and his. Although nobody ever believes me, I lacked for nothing. Not for love, even. His warmth and affection were genuine, and he once said to me that he didn't mean for his robots to do what they did. Although we have fought, and I have buried him more times than I care to count, he is still my father, and I love him. Even if Doctor Samson claimed I suffer from Stockholm Syndrome.", Kristoff added dryly.  
"Join the club.", I said, smiling at him. "My best friend wanted Bruce Banner to make psychiatric evaluation on my mental health when I told her I was going back to your father. I was lucky she didn't know of Doctor Samson."  
Kristoff snorted.  
"You would be in closed ward if Doc Samson had gotten his hands on you. Killing your husband and then resurrecting him? Sailing on a ghost ship with Loki on television? Dying at least twice that I know of? You are obviously too traumatized to know what's good for you."  
"Oh, that's nothing.", I said happily. "Doctor Strange sold me as a sacrifice to save Earth, you kidnapped me and threw me in prison, and look how nicely things went, after all. We aren't enemies, Victor is alive, and I don't have to kiss Franklin Richards ever again. It was very disturbing experience. I think we're going to be friends."  
"Maybe.", Kristoff agreed. "But I'm not going to call you by your first name."  
"You are five years older than me.", I stopped to look at him. "I am not your mother, Kristoff."  
"When you are a member of royal family, there are certain matters of decorum one must follow. You are wife of my father, therefore you are my mother. It must not be said that I'm not respectful. I was most respectful even when I kidnapped you and imprisoned you into Citadel.", he said snobbishly.  
"You were.", I admitted. "But.."  
"And calling you mother irks you. It amuses me.", he said and took another scone. "It helps me to cope with the embarrassment of father turning into a cradle robber. More children, really, at his age!"  
"He is rather good-looking for 70-year-old.", I remarked lightly.  
"Stop. Our friendship does not go there. I will not braid your hair, and as far as I know, storks bring the babies. Or God lowers them from heaven in a golden basket, if you prefer local beliefs."  
"If you insist on believing that, Kristoff, you will be badly shocked one day."  
"I found out few years ago that my first three girlfriends were Doombots. I'm already shocked beyond caring."

 

"Remind me again why I ever agreed to this.", I told Victor irritably as I tossed and turned on bed, trying to find a comfortable position. Nothing was comfortable anymore. I hated sleeping on my side, because I always woke up at some point when my arm started to tingle with pins and needles.  
"If there are no children, it's bad luck.", he quoted in Roma. "The more children a family has, the happier it is. Doom has more proverbs memorized if you wish to hear. Boris still believes that they are answer to all problems in life, and keeps sharing them in most inappropriate situations."  
"Give me an example.", I said, and settled on my side as close as I could get to him, rolling the annoying stomach over him. He could suffer the weight for a while.  
"This is what he advised on Johnny Storm, back when the idiot was flirting with you. 'If a man looks upon your wife pluck out his eye and cook it in a goodly stew. If he eats the stew his manhood will wither and fall off in the next moon.'", Victor recited.  
"That's bloodthirsty! I wouldn't believe it on Boris. He's so sweet!", I exclaimed.  
"Maybe to you. But not to Fantastic Fools. Boris was afraid that he would die before seeing me marry and have children, and he was not going to let some flaming Gadje boy to ruin his dream."  
"Kristoff said that his lawyer is coming on next Tuesday afternoon by train from Symkaria to check the work contract I've offered him, and the Hungarians arrive the day after. Kristoff is going to take over the weather services department. He's already started, and I think he is going to do great job."  
"It will suit him well. Weather services were always an separate branch, with no secret agendas included. Since it was unacceptable to let others' pollution to touch Latveria, I built the technology, and once we had it, it required no extra effort to sell the service to other countries wanting it. Doom strongly prefers unpolluted planet, although others mostly like the weather control component. And it will be amusing to see if Kristoff finally has gathered courage to press his suit and stop the pretense of friendship.", Victor added. "He has a good taste in servants."  
"Are you saying he fancies his lawyer?"  
"Isn't it obvious? Four years ago, when he got that stupid idea of asylum, the girl came after him to Latveria when I brought Kristoff home. She wanted to see if he was all right and threatened to wreck Doom if I treated him ill. It all started from there, and the girl has been around ever since.", Victor snorted. "Doom will borrow your excellent idea and bill her for the inevitable property damages she causes during her visit. I can't understand why he is always so taken with female superheroes. First it was Cassandra Lang and now She-Hulk."  
"Says the man who kidnapped Sue for at least dozen times.", I said, feeling cranky.  
"You should be grateful. Doom got plenty of practice, and when I met you, I had mastered the trick.", he said.  
"You never bothered to kidnap me. You imprisoned me, and that's completely different thing."  
"What? Are you complaining?"  
"I'm just saying that it's embarrassing to see people referring you as a Bowser to Sue's Princess Peach. I, at least, can keep my previous relationships silent."  
"It might have something to do with a visit my robots made to.. Ian Boothby, was that his name?", Victor said. "I've heard that he's relocated. Wonderful science opportunities at Camp Barneo."  
"How Ian ended up in Russian camp 110 kilometres from North Pole? He was absolutely useless when temperature dropped below zero. Besides, he didn't speak one word of Russian.", I rolled away from Victor. It was impossible to interrogate a person if you were laying on him.  
"Since he's been there for the last three years and not coming back, I imagine he has had time to practice.", Victor said lightly. "But there is no need for you to concern yourself with him. Boothby is in a good health. He simply took up my suggestion of developing an interest in oceanography with such a fervor that even Doom was surprised. But, as the inuits say, gifts make slaves as whips make dogs."  
I stared at Victor and then turned my back at him, pulling the covers up to my neck. I wondered if Sue and Wanda were interested in relocation package. I could make it a generous one.

 

Thursday was my least favorite day of the week: it meant international mail. I usually got newspapers but I hadn't seen one anywhere since I got back to Latveria, and I suspected it was intentional.  
"A letter for you, my queen.", Doombot handed me a pretty, thick envelope closed with a wax signet. I sighed and fell back on the setter I had been lounging on. A week in Doomstad had ran me to ground. I understood why carrying twins was considered high-risk pregnancy. After 35th week, I mostly wanted to crawl on the attic and sleep, but surely somebody would have found me and dragged back to work. Everything I did was uncomfortable, and everything made me tired. Especially the sender of the letter. Lord György Gaspar Apponyi de Nagy-Apponyi, the Hungarian representative, was pain in the ass. He was the leader of Hungarian idiots who missed the days of old empire and disturbed my peace with twi-weekly letters including copies of old, moldy maps.  
"Is it the Hungarian Horde again?", Kristoff asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.  
I called up my armor to form a letter knife, and opened the envelope.  
"Oh, yes. He writes that he would love nothing more than show me his ancestral lands, so I could experience traditional Hungarian hospitality."  
"He means that his family was nobility from 13th century, while you are American upstart. I know the family: every son is named György and it makes following their history very difficult.", Kristoff translated.  
"Then he says that he is very sorry for Victor's death etcetera. He believes that under my rule, Latveria could turn a new leaf in our relationship with Hungary, and he has agreed to become harbinger of new era of deeply lasting friendship.", I read. "What this is about? He originally complained about some lost land which has always been ours, not theirs, back from 1500s, and now he prattles about deeply lasting friendship."  
"I have an idea. Read on.", Kristoff encouraged.  
"It is my fervent hope that by coming to Latveria to meet You, we will find a common ground between our respective countries, and maybe form a lasting alliance between our Houses. The name of Apponyi de Nagy-Apponyi has been ever the foremost of Hungarian nobility and we've always been ready to do our duty to our country. Especially in these modern times, it is important that people of quality stand together, and it is my wish to discuss these matters with you personally when I visit Latveria on 28th of November. I understand that you have one last duty to perform for the House of von Doom, but it is my dearest wish that you will learn to know me as a patient man, who has many qualities required from a king.", I stared at the paper. "Is he hitting on me?"  
"Of course he is!", Kristoff started to laugh. "Think of it! The Hungarian Horde, aged 68, is willing to overlook the slight complication of your pregnancy and common background to do his duty for the Hungary and marry you to get a throne. He must be very determined to be as cross as even suggesting 'a lasting alliance between our houses' only six weeks after father's death."  
"Oh, no."  
"You should consider it.", Kristoff said. "Father is dead, and the man is two years younger. You could be married again before New Year. Hungarian courtship is traditionally short but sweet. Engagement runs from six weeks to three months. What do you want me to say when he comes to ask for your hand?"  
I threw a pillow at him.  
"If you tell him anything except straight no, I'll make Loki sell you for the highest bidder in his show, and your lawyer will not get you out from that one, She-Hulk or not."  
"I have faith in her. Jennifer came after me to Latveria when I started as her client, four years ago. Father kidnapped me from the courtroom when I got the asylum.", Kristoff said, looking quite fond. "She didn't wreck things very much. Just few Doombots and a hole in the tower wall."  
"You _like_ her."  
"Well, yes. I behaved like an idiot when we met, but now we are friends."  
"You like her a lot.", I said, extremely pleased with my discovery. Kristoff had hots for She-Hulk, just like Victor had claimed. If she was mad enough to follow him to Latveria, she would be able to handle Doombots, and I could really use female company here. I hadn't had female friend since Jane's death, but I had never given thought to having a daughter-in-law. It could be fun. Like with Cynthia, but I could be the evil one and bug her. _Yes._

 

 

 

 


	13. Hard truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki ruins yet another dinner, and Darcy decides that ponies are not good for him.

Darcy

Vampire hunters caught me after breakfast. When I saw Oscar and Leo Kroft waiting on the second level of main stairs, I briefly considered getting back to third floor and hiding somewhere.  
"We already saw you, Your Majesty.", Oscar shouted, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Trying to hide from us is useless. You should know better!", Leo added. "If you had done what was right and came to us two weeks ago, we wouldn't have to come and get you!"  
"Father is most displeased about your lack of focus.", Oscar continued.  
"I have a morning audience to get to.", I said, walking down to meet them.  
"We can wait. There are only four people today. I checked.", Leo grinned.  
"Be reasonable. Look at me. I'm a whale. I haven't seen my legs for months."  
"Father said to tell you that vampires don't care if you can see your legs or not, Your Majesty.", Oscar said seriously. "And it's just some shotgun work. We're not unreasonable."  
"Shotgun? All right.", I sighed.  
"We will accompany you so you don't get second thoughts, Your Majesty.", Leo promised.

It wasn't just the shotgun practice. Wilhelm Kroft made us go through a vampire combat simulation program twice, saying that the group needed to adjust our fighting techniques to take my reduced mobility into account, since being pregnant was not an excuse vampires would take. When I got back to castle three hours later, and the servant handed me yet another letter from György Gaspar Apponyi de Nagy-Apponyi, I was so tired that I wanted to cry.

"You look tired.", Victor greeted me when I met him in the laboratory for the brain scan he had insisted on.  
"It's just Hungarians. They changed the date; their arrival is now on 4th December. Do you want to know the reason? His lordship is not convinced that I have an authority to host negotiations, because he is not sure whether I'm the rightful ruler of Latveria after your death. He wrote that since my power comes from marrying you and being a regent for Sophie until she comes of age, both are contested by the very existence of Baroness von Doom and her child, Valeria Richards.", I said, throwing the letter on the table. "I told the prime minister to write him that a queen outranks a baroness, as any genuine nobleman should very well know. I hate Reed Richards. This is his fault. Why did he have to marry his wife for second time, wearing your armor and pretending to be you? It was really twisted idea, and gives me disturbing thoughts of their intimate life."  
"I hadn't thought of it in that context.", Victor grimaced behind the mask. "Although Doom is superior to Richards in every way, I wish you had never said it out loud."  
"It's said that shared suffering brings people closer to each other.", I replied as he tied my hair up to attach the electroids on my scalp. "Not that we wouldn't have that coming in loads. I'm starting to doubt whether I will simply keel over and die of exhaustion before Stephen can sacrifice me."  
"It will not come to that. Now call up your armor, all way up to your neck. It will shield the children. Lay on your back. If breathing feels difficult, lift up your hand, and I will give you a break. Otherwise, don't move and don't talk. This shouldn't take long.", Victor said and turned on the machine.

"Sophie is coming home today.", Victor told me when the machine started humming. I looked on the screen and saw an yellow blob forming on the grey scale image of my brain. I had no idea what it meant. Doomtech version of functional magnetic resonance imaging was not my cup of tea. But it didn't hurt.  
"I saw Kristoff this morning. He was going to barber to cut his hair and dye it back to his original brown before he goes to railway station to wait for her. Apparently he has finally figured out that wine-red Fabio haircut doesn't look good on anyone. Even if Doom is not pleased to host She-Hulk in his castle, this is a welcome surprise.", Victor said absently as he clicked through the pictures, drawing something. Colors flashed on screen.  
"Do you know that when I mention Kristoff, your brain reacts with the same pattern as with Sophie, although weaker? I didn't think you would be so attached to him. Of course, biological factors favor the maternal bonding, especially with your currently elevated levels."  
Laying on my back was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. The babies' weight made breathing difficult.  
"There is no sign of aneurysm, but I need to check one thing more, just to be sure. Reach for Dreaming Celestial with your mind."  
The picture on screen flashed red.  
"There is no need to be afraid. Just go in the depths of your mind and try to reach for him. This is important. Doom would not ask for it otherwise.", Victor didn't relent.  
For him, I would try. I closed my eyes and carefully probed for the deep lake in my mind, where odd things lurked beneath the surface. It was like tipping my toes in dark water, and then gathering my courage and diving down. And when I got deep enough, there was a bronze light glowing around the mind-bending, odd formations.  
 _"Shard-daughter."_ , his voice filled my skull, and it hurt. I saw Victor standing up from his chair, and coming to me in haste. He took my hands and said something, but I couldn't hear, I couldn't move. The last thing I remember was looking at the picture of my brain, and the odd pattern of colors focused around one spot.

 

Next thing I remember were the voices, speaking in Latverian.  
"My liege! You came back!"  
"Is the queen all right?"  
"Is it truly you, sire?"  
I blinked my eyes, trying to adjust. I was in the first floor, on the bottom of main stairs, and Victor was carrying me. We were surrounded by several civil servants, including the minister of Fine Arts.  
"Doom will return to you later, but the queen must be seen to first. She is tired. Donovic, go to the kitchen. Tell them to make something sweet for her and send it to my rooms. Be quick about it.", Victor dismissed them and started to climb up the stairs.  
"You fainted.", he said as we reached the third floor. "But you held on for long enough, there is no need to try it again."  
"Are you alive now, officially?", I asked, still feeling disoriented.  
"Yes. You need to rest and collect your strength. I will handle everything.", he said, and pushed open the door to our private dining room, turning right towards his own rooms. He lowered me down on his bed, and headed back, only to return a moment later with an apple compote and my nightgown.  
"Get your blood sugar up and then sleep. I will wake you up in time for dinner."  
"The odd colors on the screen. What were they?", I asked, taking the spoon and starting to eat. Sugary syrup made me feel better.  
"You said that he broke your mind when he adopted you.", Victor said behind my back, deftly unbuttoning my dress. "It was more literal truth than either of us thought. There is a difference between your brain and the normal human brain, now. A physically different structure in the subthalamic area, which lighted up like a bonfire when you contacted him."  
"Oh, great. Am I literally alien now?", I sighed and put the empty bowl on the nightstand.  
"Literally divine.", Victor confirmed and pulled the nightgown over my head.  
"You are a great flatterer.", I said, and crawled under the covers. He shut off the lights and left the room. Feeling very tired, I wondered how long I had been out. The clock on the wall was a quarter past two in the afternoon, and I had went down to the laboratory before noon. But who cared? He was finally giving up the pretense of being dead, and I got sugary dessert and a chance to sleep, uninterrupted. Not a gift I would scorn.

 

Victor

Boris, Loki and Sophie arrived  with Kristoff and his green servant from the railway station. I was standing in the front yard, waiting for them. Loki was in her female form, sporting a skirt which was entirely inappropriate for the weather, and the She-Hulk wasn't much better. At least Sophie was decently clad, Boris had seen to that.  
"Welcome home, daughter.", I greeted her. Her reaction was something I did not expect. She looked at me, reminding me so much of my mother that Doom felt his heart softening, and then she ran to me.  
"Papa.", she said, hugging my leg, her little face beaming.  
"Dinner is at six. Dress formally. Kristoff, I expect you to give your guest a tour in the castle, and notify her of the restricted areas. The servants will see to your needs.", I said. Turning around royally was rather hard with a child still clinging to my leg, so I picked her up and took my leave.

Children are irrational creatures, and Doom's daughter was no exception. But Doom has to give credit for her excellent manners; she didn't start weeping until the guests were out of sight. Richards' children never showed such self-control during my interactions with them. Considering the way they were raised, Doom does not wonder why.  
"You must not cry.", I said, trying to calm her down.  
"Mother was bad when she put you into box and lied that you were dead. I was sure that worms ate you, and then I would not have father.", she wept.  
"Sophie, don't be foolish. Do you truly think your father as weak as to be eaten by worms?", I asked, feeling annoyed. "I assure you, worms can not hurt Doom."  
"Not even horrible, big sand worms like in Loki's movies?"  
"No.", I said firmly. "Doom is master of time, space and worms." It was a declaration I was not accustomed to making, but evidently it pleased my daughter, because she started to calm down. Loki needed to pay more attention to his activities around children. Doom does not like weeping, so I proceeded to distract her with a children's memory game. I had bought it for Kristoff years ago, and it was still on the shelf of my study.

The memory game was interesting experience. Her memory was developing admirably. It was not flawless like mine, but if she continued this way, she would be as bright and intelligent as Loki when she grew up. It was the best scenario: a worthy heir, a daughter I could be proud of, but she would not be a threat. My mind itched to get a genetic scan done, but it was a project for some peaceful time. And although Magneto thinks so, genetics are not a reliable measurement of man. Determination will take him further than any mutation.  
"You have grown surprisingly articulate for your age while I've been gone.", I noticed. "You remind me of myself. Now that you are home, I will teach you to read."  
"Loki is teaching me All-Tongue. But reading would be wonderful.", Sophie said happily.  
"We can make an exchange.", I offered. "You teach me All-Tongue, and I'll teach you to read. In Roma, first, and other languages later. Every day just before you go to sleep."  
"Loki said I must not teach All-Tongue to anyone, but I told him that I don't have to obey him, because he is just a prince.", Sophie said. "He got very cranky, but cheered up when the pony came to play with him. It's funny to watch when he turns into a girl for the pony. The pony doesn't like boys."  
"I wonder where you got the arrogance.", I smiled.  
"You lie, father.", she said firmly. "I want to play another round. Make it harder."  
"As you wish, my dear.", I agreed and shuffled the cards, turning them upside down. "Now, find me a pair of Carpathian bell flowers."

At half six, I took Sophie back to her room and nurse. All children in Latveria must have good night's sleep, and although Doom let his daughter practice her courtesies with family, a formal dinner with guests was no place for child. Not especially considering how the dinners usually went when Loki was present.  
Darcy was still sleeping. I felt a prick on my conscience, but told myself that she would have ordered me to do the exact same thing if she knew the truth. There was no doubt of that. Doom was not going to add to her worries, and what she did not know, she could not be forced to tell. She would have peaceful life for these last few weeks. It was right and proper. Nothing like the horror show with Dracula.  
I sat on the bed, and shook her shoulder lightly. It was time to wake up.

 

The dinner started well enough. Loki was in good mood, and She-Hulk kept flirting with my son. Doom hoped she could control her amorous impulses well enough not to wreck any furniture. She was staying at one of the nicer guest rooms on second floor. Darcy was silent, clearly still exhausted, but it would get better with rest.  
"Tell me, Victor, why you aren't dead?", Loki finally asked. "I even brought flowers to your grave."  
"Death is a sliding concept in our world.", I replied shortly.  
"Or at least it used to be.", she replied. "I had an interesting discussion with my little pony. He said that Reed Richards is worried about sudden aging among superheroes. Most of the people close to Fantastic Four have developed some kind of age-related health problem, and Richards does not know why. But he thinks that it might have something to do with Franklin Richards' tragic death three weeks ago."  
"What happened to him?", Kristoff asked.  
"A vampire bit him, and he didn't make it.", She-Hulk said gruffly. "It was a tragedy."  
"Richards thinks that superheroes of his generation, including you, Victor, were somehow held back from time, and now when time is flowing normally again, aging hits you with vengeance. He has a bald spot on the top of his head. My little pony had an embarrassing male problem, which I fixed, because it was ruining my fun. So I recommend, Jennifer, to have your joyride while it lasts. A few years, and a young man like Kristoff won't be making calf's eyes on you. You will die alone, as an old maid, and get eaten by worms.", Loki told her.  
"What are you saying?", She-Hulk asked aggressively. "How do you know of these things?"  
"I keep my eyes and ears open. And Johnny Storm is a talker in bed.", Loki smiled. "Of course, it isn't my problem. I'm an immortal, like Darcy here, but the rest of you. You have a problem."  
"That is not true", I said calmly. "Kristoff is what he looks like. He spent almost a decade in stasis, not aging. His body is older than his mind."  
"That is father's way to tell me I'm childish.", Kristoff noted.  
"You are not. You are merely fun.", She-Hulk said. She controlled her voice somehow, but couldn't stop the naked horror showing in her eyes. I knew what she was thinking. She was counting years, and connecting Richards' incomplete theory to her own medical check. That's what you get from befriending Fantastic Four. Years of serving them as temporary member, and watching after their children, and suddenly life has passed you. Doom, at least, didn't have to sink that low.  
"It is clear to a god like me. Your aura is weakening, Victor. Not by much, but it is evident.", Loki said conversationally. "I'm sorry to tell you, but your supposed immortality was clearly a fraud."  
Darcy looked at me, her eyes shadowed. She controlled herself well, but not well enough for me not to notice a trembling of her fingers when she lifted up her fork.  
"It has worked well enough so far.", I replied and poured myself a glass of wine. "Like always, Richards is working with insufficient data. He doesn't have guts to take what he needs. Doom, on the other hand, has access to suitable material to back up the theory. The truth is that Franklin Richards was a mutant, who played us all like a puppeteer, modifying the time stream and reality as he willed. I agree with Richards on the flow of time, but he can't give you the time limit. Doom can. In two years, most superheroes will either retire or die on the job. In five to ten years, my generation and those who were most affected by Franklin's time manipulation, will die of old age."  
A screech of chair against the stone floor hurt my ears. She-Hulk was standing up, her face bright green. She was magnificent in her hurt.  
"Is this true?", she demanded.  
"It is, and I'm sorry for everyone who has suffered because of Franklin.", Darcy said. "You can call Reed Richards and he will tell you the same thing, if he has figured it out yet. Or if you are ready to trust our knowledge, Kristoff can explain everything to you. We have no reason to lie about this. You are not only one affected by it.", she said, holding her hands lightly over her belly.  
Wordlessly, She-Hulk turned around and stormed out from the room.  
"Go after her.", Darcy nodded to Kristoff. Kristoff looked at me and Loki, trying to decide which one to hate the most, and then did what his mother told him to.  
"Are you happy now, Loki?", my wife asked. "You caused another horrible dinner. A relationship with Johnny is not good for you. You are plain mean. Not fun. I expect you to behave from now on, or I will kick your ass."  
"You?", Loki snorted.  
"Yes. I can do it, as you very well know. You poisoned me, and my power thrives on wrongdoers. For the sake of our friendship, I suggest that you put everything you have behind Kristoff's happiness. You will not ruin my son's attempts to court Jennifer. He wants her, and I wish him to have her.", Darcy said calmly. "And if you and I are truly the only ones left within next ten years, I'd suggest that you do what I want. Otherwise you have no company at all, and nobody to ask you to come for a dinner."  
"He's not your son.", Loki resisted. "He's older than you are!"  
"He calls me mother. He is my son.", Darcy said. "While you call Johnny Storm your pony. Shut up and eat."


	14. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gives She-Hulk a shovel talk. Loki is feeling neglected and gets caught up with an accidental blast of magic. Sneaking around untrained magician can cause all kinds of problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was inspired by Brooklyn Duo's beautiful covers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKdFrE4vjuo

"This contract seems to be in order.", Jennifer said, leafing through the stack of papers. "I will recommend for Kristoff to sign it."  
"Splendid.", I replied. "I'm very sorry for the fiasco last night. Loki has a habit of ruining dinners."  
"I've seen his show, so I expected that dining with him might not be nice, but I wasn't ready for that.", she admitted. "But I'm not sure if this really changes anything."  
"What do you mean by that?", I asked curiously.  
"My professions aren't exactly safe ones. I became She-Hulk, because I was shot by a crime boss and needed emergency blood transfusion. Bruce was only available donor. I've always known that I could die. This just.. gives a timetable, of sorts. It means that I can no longer put aside things I want to do some day. I have to start working through my "things to do before I die"-list"  
"Good.", I said. "And what are your intentions towards my son?"  
"Excuse me?", she looked baffled.  
"You have known him for four years. He has many admirable qualities. Kristoff defends fiercely the people he loves. He originally thought I had murdered his father, but he was willing to find out the truth before acting. A rash man would have executed me. He is loyal, snarky and fun. But he fancies you, and I do not wish to see you stringing him along for the rest of your life. No man deserves to be the spare boyfriend forever. During your visit, you will either make clear to him that you are only friends or pursue a relationship with him, but I will not allow you to play with his feelings.", I said in my commanding voice. "If you hurt him, I will rip out your soul and put it inside a naked mole rat."  
"Did you just give me a shovel talk?", she asked, astonished.  
"Yes.", I smiled.  
"But a naked mole rat? They're horribly ugly! And live for thirty years!"  
She didn't seem threatened. Her eyes were sparkling with laughter.  
"If I were you, I would consider this very carefully. Do you want to go out with a blast, dallying with a handsome prince of the realm, or live decades underground in East Africa as a ugly rodent?"  
"What an irresistible offer.", Jen grinned.  
"You may think of it until Saturday.", I promised and stood up to leave. "But I want your answer before your plane leaves. They have to know whether you will travel on tourist class or cargo hold."  
"Sure.", she gave me thumbs up.  
Just before I stepped out through the door, I shifted and sent a line of light towards her soul with a flick of my fingers. She didn't notice a thing.

\---

"That is one way to cope with mortality", Loki said, "but it is starting to get tedious."  
"I didn't know father listened to Fall Out Boy.", Kristoff shook his head.  
"I think it's beautiful.", Jennifer disagreed.  
"It is, but my room is above the music room, and they've been going on and on for over a hour. When I'm visiting, I expect basic courtesies from my hosts. Latveria has nothing of interest except the dinners, and if they are not going to attend, I'll be hurt.", Loki huffed.  
The first notes of 'Centuries' were plucked from the cello, and the sound of piano joined in.  
"Of course, all that suppressed rage and passion must go somewhere.", Loki noted. "Even the feeblest practitioner of magic knows the power of emotions. And music is one field where Darcy surpasses Doom. That's why she is the cellist, and he the pianist. Add a basic reward loop spell, and in the end, there will be a torrent of magical power going back and forth."  
The song changed to fast and defiant melody.  
"I know this one.", Jennifer hummed, rocking herself in time with music. "They are very good. But I always imagined that Doctor Doom would stick to strictly classic, not pop music."  
"It's just the Latverian motto. _We master all that lies before_.", Kristoff replied sarcastically. "And he's rather extravagant when it comes to mother. For the last year, there has been a standing agreement on place with Kronberg Academy. One of their masters flies from Germany on every other week and stays for a weekend to tutor mother."  
"Are you still unhappy because she took away your credit card?", Jen asked, amused. "You were so mad when you called me about it, and I barely could hold my laughter."  
"Becoming a working man is not something I ever expected. But having a profession seems to work for you. I might need you to give me pointers on the way, and I dearly hope that you won't bill me for them.", Kristoff gave her a warm smile.  
"You would pay me in Latverian francs again? I think it's easier not to bill you, then. My secretary almost got taken to police station when she tried to exchange them in a bank.", Jen sniffed.  
"Oh, that. It was only a brief problem, I assure you. The economic sanctions have been lifted ages ago. One of father's satellites carried a venom virus which was released in New York, and Avengers came to arrest him. He was annoyed because they interrupted his arrangement with Morgan le Fay with their babbling about war crimes. He sent a Doombot to sit in a prison in his stead. It worked out just fine, except the castle was trashed again."  
"You are ever genteel, Kristoff. It's 'booty call' via time machine, not an arrangement.", Jen grinned.  
"You two are horribly boring.", Loki announced. "Shouldn't you be concentrating on your impeding deaths instead of prattling about currencies? I never understand why you humans aren't frozen with horror when you understand how little time you have left to begin with."  
"I had a discussion about that with Darcy, earlier today. I think I'm leaning towards 'going out with a blast'-option.", Jen grinned. "My story should have a grand end."  
"As the coping methods go, I like angsty music better than exploding the dining room.", Kristoff said as the servants took away the appetizers and brought in the main course.  
"I don't.", Loki sulked and turned to servant. "Tell me, minion, are they coming?"  
"Today is Thursday.", the liveried waiter announced.  
"I knew that, you ant. I didn't ask which day it was. I asked whether your master is coming to dinner."  
"Like I said, it is Thursday. We are under instructions not to disturb His Majesty for nothing less than attack of Fantastic Four on Thursday evenings. The queen commonly defers the occasion as "the date night". They will dine privately later."  
"I'm starting to feel neglected.", Loki said. "Attack of Fantastic Four, you said? That can be arranged."  
"No.", Kristoff said. "You are neediest person I've ever met. What is it with you? You can't survive one night without my father?"  
"I just hate it when people have fun without me.", Loki sniffed.  
"How fun it can be? Playing music is boring."  
"I have my doubts on that. Come and see.", Loki said.  
"That's 'Chandelier'. My favorite song. This one, I must hear.", Jen said and stood up, hurrying towards the music room. Loki followed her, while Kristoff stayed behind, shaking his head.

Loki opened the door for a fraction. He saw Darcy sitting on a chair, her back towards Victor who was playing the piano. Sweat glistened on her temples as she bowed over the cello. Her left hand danced on the strings, while right hand, holding the bow, flew back and forth. She was biting her lip, and was completely oblivious to world around her, immersed in the music. As the sound started to grow stronger, she lifted up her head, looking around with unseen eyes. Her face was bare with emotion. Sadness mixed with desire, a want, and the dark sound of cello sang under her hands. The bow started to move faster, her fingers vibrating the strings, as the piano picked up the pace. She threw her head back, a furrow on her brow, her lips parting slightly as the music flowed through her. Magic was coiled around their feet like a bronze serpent, flowing back and forth, feeding on emotion and shining so brightly it almost hurt to watch. She looked at Victor for a moment, and the magic flashed outward like a sparkling rain, landing all over the room. Loki's breath caught at his throat as the power hit him. He barely heard She-Hulk's gasp behind him, or noticed when the green hand grasped his arm and dragged him away.

Kristoff was just finishing his meal. She-Hulk gave him one look, and lifted the man up from his chair, kissing him fiercely.  
"My room. Now.", she growled. Her speech pattern was crude, her voice low. The human side was clearly not dominant. Although Loki did not find Kristoff really worth of his divine attention, the boy clearly had excellent survival instincts. He did not resist when She-Hulk took his arm and dragged him into her lair. Maybe he would even survive the night.

"I hate it when I get mixed up in someone else's magic.", he muttered darkly. Stupid wedding curse. Why did Victor let it gather strength and flow around like that? Loki felt it like an itch which would not go away, and there was nobody to scratch him. It would simply not do. He had experienced enough magical backlash episodes to know there was nothing he could do expect to wait it out or burn the energy he had mistakenly caught, and the latter option was much more comfortable. Besides, he was the God of Lies. Nobody expected him to keep his word.  
Walking towards his room, Loki sang quietly under his breath. He couldn't hold a tune, but it didn't matter. On other side of ocean, one of the windows on Baxter Building opened, and a flaming pink pony flew out, disappearing behind clouds in a blink of an eye.

 --

"It was beautiful.", I felt Victor's armored hand on my shoulder.  
"You were wonderful.", I smiled at him. "Did you get everything recorded?"  
"Of course. I doubt that your master will criticize your performance for the lack of feeling again after you send him the video. But Doom thinks he must reconsider the idea of letting you perform in public."  
"Why?", I raised my eyebrows. "Was I that bad?"  
"No. You were magnificent. But you kept blasting me with naked emotion, literally.", his lips curved into a smile behind the mask. "It was most distracting, although Doom found it highly flattering."  
"I don't understand a word you say.", I shook my head and put the cello away.  
"I think it's a gift from your Shard-Father. He was called the Communicator before his banishment, wasn't he? Let me show you.", he said and placed his hands on my temples, whispering the words of magic.  
As an image formed in my mind, I blushed crimson. I had thought of that.  
"Precisely.", Victor said. "Your powers flowed back and forth through our bond, distracting me with unabashed displays. I almost pity Loki and She-Hulk. They came to the door at one point, and I'm afraid they got caught in the backlash. You have power, but you lack the control and finesse. It was like you hit them on the head with a figurative sledgehammer."  
"I wish you hadn't told me that.", I complained, hiding my blush behind my hands. "This is horrible."  
"Horrible? Overachieving one's artistic goal is not horrible, neither is magic. You never found my magic horrible, why should you label yours so?", Victor replied, reprimanding. "If it comforts you, I don't think they got anything specific. Just the general feeling. Magic is not science; it does not work on cold calculation. Emotion is power, and Doom will not allow your self-doubts and false sense of shame to ruin your achievement. You are a queen, a celestial being: you should take what you want, boldly, with your head held high."  
"Do you truly think so?", I asked, pressing the palms of my hands against his chest. Slipping back to feelings of fierce joy, a desperation I felt thinking of his lost immortality and the all-consuming need to save him, I shifted and let my white light encompass him. His golden light, which had been a shade dimmer than before Franklin, drank up my gifts, and encouraged, I gave more, and saw how his light grew brighter for a moment. And then I heard it. First sound which had ever broken the silence of ethereal sight. It was the steady beat of his heart. I recognized the sound; how could I not. It was all his, made of elaborate lies and brutal truths.  
And on that moment, I knew what I had to do. I would take what I wanted, boldly, with my head held high. And keep him alive until that.


	15. Idunn's apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's my girl; defiant to the end."
> 
> \- Loki of Asgard compliments Darcy von Doom in Jötunheim.

"I don't get it. You are supposed to be one of the most technologically advanced nations of the world, and still, you don't have central heating at home. And only three bathrooms in whole castle.", Jennifer said, shuddering in her clothes. We were sitting in my study and drinking hot cocoa to stay warm. Kristoff had taken Sophie out to toboggan run.  
"Two words: historical accuracy.", I said, and held the hot mug in my armored fingers. I loved the liquid metal. It worked like insulation against the humidity of cold stone walls, and I had discovered that if the armor warmed up, it stayed that way for a long while, keeping me toasty.

"Two more words: family armor.", Loki added. "I suspect they all have heating systems." She didn't mind the cold, and was competing with Jennifer on who could wear shortest skirt and not to freeze to death. I couldn't compete anyway; it was useless to try to appear pretty when I couldn't see my legs and kept crashing into furniture because I miscalculated the proportions of my body. Loki's gender switches were disturbing. Yesterday he had been a man, today again a woman, who had love bites on her neck and wore them like a mark of victory. I didn't want to know how he had gotten them.   
"Long johns.", I supplemented and lifted the hem of my skirt.   
"So you suggest I should go asking for the family armor?", Jennifer sighed. "I don't think I'm ready for that."

"All houses in Latveria have triple glazing and central heating. But Kristoff would be devastated."  
"Yes.", she answered, looking like a cat who had been given a plate full of cream. Kristoff had tried his best to hide the fact, but the robot guards had informed me that the prince was seen limping away from Jen's room at 4.20 AM, wearing a foolish smile and too few clothes. I had kept my part of the bargain and cancelled the online order for a naked mole rat, letting go of the link to Jen's soul.  
"But if the cold is really getting to you, I have a solution. For the sake of my son's happiness.", I smiled.   
"The mother-son- thing is just odd. I'm still not convinced that you both weren't brainwashed.", Loki noted.  
"Shut up, Loki.", Jennifer said. "I want to hear this."  
"There is a thermal spa in Doomsvale. Lovely place. Very warm water. Fridays are women only, so you don't need a swimming suit. I could use some pampering, and we all have to get groomed for ballroom dance anyway. Hungarians will see every flaw in appearance, and note it, loudly."  
"I'm in!", Loki announced.  
Jennifer and I changed a look.  
"I don't mind if you don't.", Jen said. "And warmth sounds divine."  
"I can't very well say no, as long as you stay female for the whole visit. Denying an entry would be against anti-discrimination laws.", I sighed. "Let's go, then. Pack what you need and meet me in the yard within half hour."

 

 

"I'm not going to take Doombots to spa.", I told Victor. "It's a ridiculous idea. They scare the hell out of everyone. And it's only women today. People will think it's you leering at naked women."  
"Doomvale is not Doomstadt.", he said sharply. "You have done well so far; why to take such a foolish risk on your security now? Hungarians are coming on the afternoon, and do I need to remind you that today is the day Doctor Strange is meeting with Illuminati? It is high probability that Fantastic Fools come here running after Reed Richards hears the news."  
"Don't we have a nuclear shield for that? Besides, I tasered the Thing once. I can do it again. And if Fantastic Fools are truly coming, it's better that I'm not in Doomstadt. I was the one who killed Franklin Richards, not you. Loki and She-Hulk are more than capable to protect me against anything which might happen at spa. The biggest danger is that a serving woman accidentally cuts me with a dirty razor when she's shaving my legs and I get a blood poisoning.", I said without thinking.  
Victor gave me the look.  
"All right! I can even bring my own razor if it sets your mind at ease. Don't you see that this is a prime example of me dragging your mind down to my level and distracting you from higher things you should be thinking of?", I asked, referring to our first argument when Victor had exploded the dining room.  
"Doom fears you are right.", he sighed. "Go, then. But do not make me regret this."

"Are you actually serious about this?", Jen asked.  
"I am.", I said as I led the flying robot horse out from the storeroom. "The chariot is too small for three people, and we can't use the car or any ordinary vehicles, but we have four flying horses. Blame Franklin Richards. He prophesied that I get decapitated in car crash and give birth after that."  
"Yucky.", Jennifer grimaced. "But reasonably, riding across the sky on flying horse is much more dangerous than sitting in a car."  
"But cars are boring.", Loki said. "And horses look great. You have a lot to learn if you are going to hang out with the villains. We always aim for the dramatic effect. That's why me and Darcy are dressed in capes, and you have a coat. We must think on your signature shade of green, since emerald and forest are already taken, and apple green looks childish."   
"I'm just dating Kristoff. I'm one of the good guys, you know!"  
Loki and I looked at each other. She simply did not get it.  
"There is guilt by association.", I said carefully. "It would be better for your reputation if I threw you in jail and chained to wall. If Fantastic Four attacks and finds you in spa, drinking fruity cocktails with Queen of Latveria and God of Mischief, you will either get a club card to Dark Side or years of intensive therapy with Doc Samson."  
"But they know I like fruity cocktails! And we've been friends for years. They will trust me and wish for my happiness. And I am happy!", Jen said indignantly.  
"I doubt they'll care.", Loki answered. "But let's get on with it, before someone starts to wonder how we are supposed to get to Doomsvale without a car."  
"Good idea.", I said, and climbed clumsily on the horse's back. As a precaution, I fastened the liquid metal of my armor around the reins. I _was_ being careful. And then I kicked my heels on the horse's side, and took off. The horse cantered across the sky, full speed, and climbing higher. Wind was whistling in my hair and flapping my cape. It was a glorious moment, and I couldn't realize why I had never done this before. Just for the fun of it, I made a honorary round over Doomstadt and then headed towards northeast, over the mountain range. The sky was bright blue, the snow sparkling beneath us, and Loki laughed out loud.  
"Why we haven't done this before?", she yelled.  
"I don't know!", I shouted back. "This is great!"  
Jen was looking greener than usually, but she held on steadfastly.   
"Next time, you'll wear a cloak.", Loki told her. "We will make you a lady villain yet."

Jennifer looked deliriously happy when she sank into hot water, holding a fruity drink in her hand.  
"I could learn to like Latveria.", she mused. "At least this place."  
"Be careful with those. They might taste sweet, but the main ingredient is homemade rakija. The alcoholic content is something between 50 - 80 %.", I warned her.  
"Wouldn't it be great? My last night in Latveria, when the prince takes me to ball, and I'll get horribly drunk and throw up on some Hungarian diplomat?", she wondered.  
"I suggest not to do it. Or at least wait until György Gaspar Apponyi de Nagy-Apponyi proposes me, and then you can vomit. You need Victor's written permission to visit Doomstadt again."  
"You should follow my example. I visit when I want, anywhere I want.", Loki said smugly. She was behaving admirably. I had not noticed her checking out the naked women yet. Maybe she was content with her little pony.  
"Is Silver Sablinova coming?", she asked. "I'm wondering who to bring with me. I'm attending the ballroom dance, of course."  
"I think not."  
"What a pity. It would have been wonderful to see who wins my favor: a flaming little pony or the lady soldier of fortune.", she said. "But it can be arranged, of course. The state parties are dreadfully boring affairs. A duel brings some much needed action."  
"What is the deal with pony?", Jen asked, when one of the bath attendants came to me.  
"You have a phone call, Your Majesty.", she said quietly.

I rose up from the pool, conscious of Latverian women checking me out. It was the downside of being publicly naked. They were probably trying to guess my due date, or making personal judgements in their mind. Luckily criticizing their ruler was treasonous, and nobody said anything. Sometimes it was nice to be the queen; it was balm to one's soul after Sunstrand High School and the bitches in girls' locker room. I remembered one particularly annoying rumor when Maryse Bearner had claimed that I had a boob job when I was sick with measles and was absent for a week.

 

I put on a bathrobe and closed the door to dressing room, picking up the Spider Phone. The caller ID was Stephen Strange, which didn't promise anything good.  
"Darcy von Doom speaking.", I said.   
"Finally. You are a hard woman to reach; I had to enspell my way through your infernal calling center. It's something from the lower levels of Hell.", Sorcerer Supreme said.  
"I don't know about that, since I've never been there.", I said. "You should ask Victor about it."  
"But niceties aside. The situation with ley lines is dire. Victor has insisted that we do nothing before your babies are born, but that option might not be feasible for much longer. To be honest with you, we can't wait until New Year. Even Christmas is stretching it, badly."  
"I.. I see. Tell me. What is the situation with major ley lines?"  
"It's bad. Serena Gallio, a demon sorceress who moves mostly in mutant circles, broke the line on Genosha last night when she fought with X-force. They defeated her.", Doctor Strange's voice was tired.   
"So one line more and we are screwed.", I grimaced.   
"If we give it our all, Victor, Wanda and I might be able to jury-rig it somehow, but I don't think it's wise to spend our strength in that. We need it for the Celestial Rite, and to protect you if something goes wrong during it."  
"Victor is not well.", I said reluctantly. "Now that he has returned to his own body, he is affected by Franklin's time stop. His life force was growing paler, but I figured out a way to stop it."  
"Let me guess.", Strange said. "You found out a way to feed his soul with your own life force."  
"Yes.", I said simply. "He does not know."  
"I'm meeting with Illuminati in fifteen minutes. I need your answer before that, Darcy."  
"Answer for a question you can't ask, Stephen.", I said joylessly. "Yes. I will talk to Victor and take whatever I have to take to induce an early labor, if it means we'll have a planet where raise children, but you have to keep Richards and their lot away from here, for as long as takes. I can't fight them and give birth at the same time, and Caesarean won't heal before the sacrifice."  
"Three or four days should be enough.", Stephen said.   
"And remember our deal. Tell them why I killed Franklin Richards, and remove whatever he did to his father to make him comply. A look into eye of Agamotto will do a world of good to Reed Richards and other goody-two-shoes.", I sniffed.  
"You are rather rude to good guys."  
"You are mistaken if you count yourself among the good guys. You are a hero, Stephen, but not a good guy. A good guy could not have called me and asked me; a good guy would have used Victor to deliver bad news. Thank you for your honesty. We have foreign diplomats coming for a ballroom dance, and I'll take the drugs after that. I'll call you then."  
"Thank you for your understanding. We will talk again soon.", Stephen Strange said and closed the phone.   
"Thank you for your understanding.", I repeated bitterly.

"You stole my line.", a voice said behind me. It was Loki, standing naked there with Jennifer. How I could have been so stupid? A rookie mistake of not locking the door behind me?  
"How long you have been there?", I asked, keeping my voice calm.  
"Long enough.", Loki said, her form changing in front of my eyes. He was suddenly a man again, standing in full battle armor and holding a spear. "Long enough to know my dear friend has been keeping a very interesting secret from me. Ley lines, huh? Some kind of heroic sacrifice you are plotting with Victor and Stephen Strange, of all people? Who you are going to sacrifice?"  
"Myself.", I replied. "For my blood. For the sake of Earth's protection against outside forces."  
"Did you kill Franklin?", Jen asked.  
"Yes.", I said, looking her in the eye. "I did it. Stephen Strange knows everything we sacrificed to save you all."

I couldn't outrun them. I held my hands together and quietly pressed the emergency gem on my bracelet, then the blue one which would teleport me away in fifteen seconds. But I didn't have fifteen seconds. A flick of Loki's wrist and a flash of magic ripped the bracelet from my wrist and threw it on the floor before teleportation device could work.   
"Why didn't you tell me?", Loki's voice was honey pouring in my ears. I was no Victor; I didn't have the will or training to resist his power.  
"Because you have been collecting power in secret for months. We know everything about your plan to collect human's admiration and worship to strengthen yourself. Victor said you were not to be trusted with this, because you would use the knowledge to blackmail the rulers of Midgard and take over the world."  
"Victor knows me better than you do, pet.", Loki said. "What did you say: one line more and you are screwed? And the ritual you are attempting to fix the lines requires celestial blood, meaning you. The truth is, I was getting bored with playing nice guy and hosting dinners. You have been a good friend. Your actions have alienated Thor so badly that this time he won't lift a finger to help Midgard, your bloody labor in the hands of Dracula brought the idea which has given me power I needed, and now you have told me everything I have to know. If I can't be the king of Asgard, I will be the emperor of Midgard, instead."  
"You will never get away with this.", Jennifer screamed and attacked him. Loki's form changed again, and he became a blue, red-eyed giant in front of my terrified eyes. Jen startled, and lost her one chance. A spear of ice grew from Loki's hand, much like my armor, and impaled her. She struggled for a moment, before Loki kicked her free from the blade.   
"She wasn't much a villain.", he noted, wrinkling his nose. "No hope to survive in our circles. You, on the other hand, are my favorite Midgardian. I can't impale you with that armor of yours, and poisoning didn't work well last time. This is a bit improvised, since I don't have time to come up with really stylish plan before Victor comes to trash me, so this will have to do.", he said and grabbed my hand. I shifted and was just ripping my light to hit him, when Loki drew a hole in the air with his free hand and jumped through it, dragging me behind him.

We landed on icy ground. It was vast, barren land with snow everywhere. The dark sky looked odd, and it took a moment before I understood why; the stars were different.  
"Welcome to Jötunheim.", Loki said grandly, letting go of my hand.   
I took the change and hit him with a line of soul fire. It was not a good idea to attack now, but I was seething with anger.  
"I believe you are first Midgardian to visit the place. It's on the middle level of Yggrasil. Midgard is above this, since the roots of Midgard reach Mimir's well in this realm."  
"It is fucking cold.", I said. My teeth were clattering together. A bathrobe was not suitable clothing if one was suddenly taken to realm of ice giants.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here you are.", Loki snapped his fingers and his magic swirled around me. It was the same trick he used to change his outfits; I was suddenly clothed in white, thick furs.  
"Take me home, or I will kill you.", I hissed at him.  
"No.", he shook his head. "Midgard is an offering on a plate, just waiting for someone to take it, and I'm going to be the one. You have been a good friend for me, but I can't let you back to sacrifice yourself and restore the ley lines. Even a friendship does not stretch so far, and like you know, royals can't have real friends. We have only subjects, and in my experience, a fellow gods make really bad subjects. A former queen, who is also a fledgling god, would be even worse. But I will give you three things. First, I will let Sophie live and raise her as my own daughter. Second, I will make Victor's death easy one. He will never bow to me, not even if I offered him Idunn's apple to restore his immortality. I actually considered it, just to see if he was ready to give up his pride to live for you, but he will never do it now."  
"Your monologues are crappy.", I spat on the snow. "I've heard much better ones."  
"That's my girl; defiant to the end. I'm giving you a fighting chance. I will not kill you. I leave you here, with warm clothes and a pair of skis so you won't sink into snow. You do weigh a lot.", Loki said nastily and conjured a pair of skis, complete with poles on the snow. "There are secret paths to Midgard and other realms. You are welcome to use them, if you can find them. Avoid the ice giants; they are nasty lot, and beware the mountains. Ogres live there, and I found the list Victor had written to you. Although I think that the blizzard death is the one which will claim you. Try to keep your legs together as long as you can. Giving birth alone in Jötunheim is ugly business. If you are very unlucky, some Asgardian bastard might walk by and adopt your children. See you in Valhalla!"

Loki raised his hand in mock greeting and with a flash of green, he was gone. Simply gone. And I was alone, in fucking Jötunheim, holding a Spider Phone in my hand.

 


	16. Jötunheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But the Woman that God gave him, every fibre of her frame  
> Proves her launched for one sole issue, armed and engined for the same;  
> And to serve that single issue, lest the generations fail,  
> The female of the species must be deadlier than the male.
> 
> She who faces Death by torture for each life beneath her breast  
> May not deal in doubt or pity—must not swerve for fact or jest.  
> These be purely male diversions—not in these her honour dwells—  
> She the Other Law we live by, is that Law and nothing else. "
> 
> Rudyard Kipling: The Female of the Species.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song cited is "Chandelier" by Sia. Poetry is from Edda.

"Party girls don't get hurt / Can't feel anything, when will I learn / I push it down, push it down", I hummed along quietly. I couldn't remember the next verse. "1-2-3 drink, 1-2-3 drink.", Sia sang from the Spider-Phone as I cut the arctic fox's throat with a blade made of my armor and psyched myself.  
"1-2-3 drink. Throw 'em back, 'til I lose count.", I sang along and then pressed my mouth against the wound.The blood was warm and tasted metallic. Only warm thing in this cursed place. Trying hard not to gag, I swallowed the liquid and blinked my watering eyes. Crying was a bad idea in Jötunheim, especially just before falling to sleep. The eyelashes froze together and ripping them open hurt like hell. I had mostly stopped crying after the fourth day. I had relapsed twice, however. First one, on seventh day, had been for the killer rabbits. Everything was size bigger in Jötunheim, and I had mistaken the rabbits for easy food. Wasn't so. Now I was certain that I wasn't the first Midgardian in Jötunheim, although Loki had claimed so. Spider-Phone informed me that Roman de Renart, a fable from 1100s told a story of foe defeated by a rabbit, and even the Notre Dame had a relief where a knight was running from a rabbit. I could never watch Monty Python again.

The second time had been on yesterday. I had dug a snow cave to sleep in, according to Spider Phone's instructions, and woke up to sound of talking somewhere near. I couldn't understand one word. The voices were gruff and booming, the pattern of speech harsh. Probably male, but I didn't know how females would sound. Ethereal sight had shown me eight lights only seven meters to south, and I had frozen with horror. Trolls, ice giants or ogres, I didn't want to meet any of them. When one of them started to walk towards my hiding place, I had panicked and collapsed the mouth of my snow cave, burying myself inside the drift. I had cried soundlessly then, wondering if I would run out of oxygen before they continued their journey, or whether they would find me and act out the ogre prophecy. It had been terrifying. When they finally left, and my ethereal sight could not see anything nearby, I had dug myself out from the snow and started following the thin line of light binding me to Loki's soul. Having no map or even the faintest idea of Jötunheim geography, it was as good option as anything else, and saved me from going around in circles.

My much regretted spa visit had been 4th December, Midgardian time. Spider Phone informed that today was 13th December. My time was running out, fast. Judging by human standards for multiple pregnancies, I already was lucky for being still in one piece. I dearly hoped that my body didn't follow the normal rules for pregnancy length, because the labor would kill us all. There was no way I could fend away the predators when they smelled blood, or keep the babies warm. In the back of my mind, I knew that kindest thing might be a coup de grace, but I would not think of it. No. I was the queen of Latveria, and that would never happen to me.  
What Victor had promised? That everything would go fine this time? I would be safe, and there would be no vampires? Only thing he had actually managed to keep was no vampires-part. Or maybe I hadn't just seen them yet. I was supposed to be home, knitting little clothes and taking naps in the middle of the day, lounging around the castle while people fed me with the choicest bits from their plates. No. I was in Jötunheim, drinking blood from arctic fox I had personally killed to stay alive and skiing over icy plains without a destination, constantly evading horrible monsters. This was last pregnancy ever! I would never agree to have more babies! If Victor wanted more, he could build some sci-fi machine like an artificial womb, but I had reached my limit. This was beyond stupid. 

I ate what I could. I had no means to make fire, so it was raw cuisine. I buried the rest in a snow, not wanting to burden myself with anything extra to carry, and started skiing again, turning off the music. Although Spider-Phone recharged with solar energy, an empty battery was one thing I didn't dare to risk. My life might depend on the surveillance field alerting me of intruders while I slept.

I hated skiing. I hated Jötunheim. I hated Loki Layfeyson, and when I saw him again, I would kill him. I wanted to kill him so badly that I couldn't think a good enough way. Maybe Victor had an idea. He had to be searching for me. But even looking through Midgard would take days, and then there were other dimensions like Hell - I dearly hoped he did not think I was in Hell. Oh, please, do not let him make another horribly dangerous journey to get my soul back from Hell - and countless galaxies and whatever. Why Jötunheim couldn't have cell phone coverage? 

When night started to fall, I saw a mountain rising ahead. The line of soulfire was leading straight towards the icy wall. I remembered Loki's warning about ogres living in the mountains, and stared at the light, wondering if this was just another trick of fate to lead me astray. But I was already lost. And trusting the God of Lies had not been so great idea so far. I couldn't make up my mind. Tired, I searched for a good place to dig a shelter under the snow, and when I finished, it was already pitch-black dark. I crawled inside the tunnel, and fell asleep, exhausted.

 

I don't know how long I had slept. But I woke up to squeezing pain around my middle. Oh, damn. I laid there, not moving, and prayed fervently that I had mistaken. Not here. Not now. Please, not now. I stared at the SpiderPhone's clock. It was 14th December, 4.30 AM in Latverian time. At 4.45, I felt the clenching pain again.  
I pressed the record button, wiping the tears from my eyes and said:  
"Victor, if you ever get this, kill Loki Layfeyson for me. Think of something creative and as horrible as this. It's 14th December, 4.45 AM, and I'm in Jötunheim. I've been wandering here for ten days. I think the labor just started, and you aren't here. I'm in a snow cave I dug in the middle of nowhere", I tried to suppress a sob, "and the line of soulfire I hit on Loki leads towards a mountain. He said ogres live there before he left me in this cursed realm. But I have no options, now. If I stay, we all will die. So I'm going to do what you always tell me not to do, something brave and foolish. I will continue towards the mountain, and follow the light as long as I could. There is nothing to lose now.", I swallowed my tears.  
"And if you aren't Victor von Doom, and my babies are still alive, please be kind to them. Take them home. To Latveria, Midgard. We thought of Eleanor for the girl, Vincent for the boy. If we're all dead, then.. Do what you will. The Spider game is really good, but you can't get it to work anyway. I'm petty and not going to tell you the password. I have to avenge my horrible death on someone, and I can't get to Franklin Richards or Loki Layfeyson."  
I ended the recording and put the Spider Phone inside my jacket. It was all or nothing now.

The mountain wasn't far. The line of light disappeared in a small opening in the ice wall. It looked large enough for me to crawl inside, which meant it was safe from ogres, trolls or giants. Might be a dead end, but it was an option like any other. I abandoned the skis and pushed them to slide downhill. I wouldn't miss them. Pausing to grimace when pain came over me, I pulled myself up to edge of the opening and crawled inside, stubbornly following my line. 

I don't know how long I crawled in the dark. Too long. Sometimes the tunnel went downwards, and I had to make spikes to slower the descent. Sometimes it went upwards, and I had to drag myself with armor. It was the best present ever, but the birthing experience was truly crappy one. The pain was bearable, although unpleasant. I remembered the Night Nurse claiming that there were three stages, and earliest would take eight to ten hours. She had given me a leaflet which said that I might feel excited and relieved during the early labor. Bullshit. Real bullshit. Spreading lies like that was irresponsible. If superheroines and lady villains really knew what pregnancies were really like, they would be celibate and grateful about it.

The pain was coming in shorter intervals, now. Loki should have left me even one paracetamol. He was supposed to be my friend! Or maybe codeine. Yes, codeine. Or if I wished for impossible things, how about morphine and a hospital room in Doomstadt?  
I was sure that the tunnel would never end, when I saw light ahead. Not the rope of soulfire, but a real light. I crawled carefully to the edge and looked down. 

 

It was very odd cave. I could see the opposite wall maybe thirty, forty meters from my viewpoint, but the cave didn't seem to have a ceiling. I couldn't see upwards, although I tried. There was nothing. No sky, no stars, no ice ceiling. The light seemed to reflect from the very walls of ice, but I couldn't point where it originally came from. My rope of light just... disappeared in thin air in the middle of the cave. There was something odd on the bottom of the cave. A headless corpse of a man, leaning against a well. It was first construct I had seen in Jötunheim. A mad spark of hope grew in my mind. Loki had said there were secret paths to Midgard, if I could find them. And this abandoned place was best shot I had seen so far.  
  
I was too careless in my descent, and when I was halfway down, my foot slipped. I was left dangling on my arms on the ice wall, the liquid metal spiking through the leather of my fur mittens and holding up my weight. I drew a deep breath, and dropped the fur-lined boot down. It fell on the cave floor on with a soft thump. My left foot bare except the armor, I molded the metal into spikes and pushed it through the ice just in time when the pain crushed me again. It was getting worse. After the contraction passed, I decided it was prudent to get rid of another boot as well.

Finally I stood on the bottom of the cave. I collected my boots and slipped them back on my feet again. The mittens were sporting several holes, but still held some warmth. I glanced at SpiderPhone's clock. It didn't look good. 9.02 AM. I had spent almost five hours crawling through the tunnel, and Night Nurse's stupid leaflet about natural birth without pain medication was something I didn't want to try. The labor was rapidly reaching the point where I needed something better than impeding death to distract me.

I made a ball of snow and threw it on the headless corpse. If it was undead, I wanted to know before I went any closer. Nothing happened. Carefully I walked closer. The place was empty except those two things. A well, built of stone, and the corpse. It had been a man, I thought. It had wide shoulders and big hands. It was not a giant, more like an Asgardian. The clothes it wore were hidden under the ice and I couldn't make out any embroidery or other signs which might have given me a hint of identity.

The well was ordinary. There was nothing special about it, except it was covered with a carved stone plate. I pushed out my hand to touch the carving, and startled badly when the corpse suddenly talked. In English.  
  
 

     _"I know where Odin's eye is hidden,_
    _Deep in the wide-famed well of Mimir;_
    _Mead from the pledge of Odin each morn_
    _Does Mimir drink: would you know yet more?"_

 My startled scream echoed from the ice walls of the cave. The sound had came from the headless corpse, but how a dead man without head could talk, especially in English?  
"What are you?", I whispered, holding blade of liquid metal. 

    
    _"She knows that Heimdall's hearing is hidden _
    _under the radiant, sacred tree;_
    _she sees, pouring down, the muddy torrent_
    _from the wager of Father of the Slain; do you_
    _understand yet, or what more?"_
    
    

A hour later, I was feeling desperate. I was really hurting now, every six minutes. The corpse repeated those two poems whenever I got close to it, nothing else. It didn't answer to my questions, or react to anything I did except when I tried to touch the well. It had brandished a sword at me, and from stance, it was clear that the corpse was much more skilled at fighting than I. Quickly, I stepped back before something really bad happened. 

    

I had consulted the Spider Phone, who had only two lines regarding Mimir's well, and they were not encouraging. 

    _"Odin exchanged one of his eyes for wisdom from Mimir, guardian of the well, while Heimdall seems to have forfeited his ear. In Aesir-Vanir war, Odin beheaded Mimir, and took Mimir's head which gave him good counsel. "_

"Think reasonably, Darcy. Pretend to be Victor. What would Victor do?", I asked from myself. "Well, this place is very suspicious. The dead guy is probably Mimir, and it looks like I've reached Mimir's well. If Odin was mad enough to throw his eye in the well, the water must be really worth having. And Heimdall gave his ear. I have two possible solutions. Either I wait and give birth here, which happens sooner than I'd like, and I will die. Headless corpses are notoriously bad midwifes. Or I did what All-Father did, and maybe get out."  
My voice echoed from the ice walls. The contraction squeezed me again, and I looked at Spider Phone. Five minutes. Not good. Five minutes was something bad enough to be featured in Hollywood movies.

I didn't want to play the game anymore. I knew what Victor would have done. But the idea was horrible, and not fair. How could anyone choose which part of her body to give up, for a possible wisdom which might have been dried out thousand years ago? Not my eyes, for sure. Or ears. Losing a nose would make me look ugly. Feet I needed to get back home. It would have to be a hand. Choose one Star Wars fate to avoid another? If I ever got back home, Victor could build me a new hand. A really fancy one, with all kinds of innovative features. If I didn't die from blood loss first.

The choice was made for me, when I heard a small pop. It felt funny, until I noticed my pants were wet. My waters had broken. All right. This was it. I carefully put away Spider Phone in my pocket, and moved my wedding ring to my right hand.  
"This is the stupidest thing I've ever done.", I said, my voice breaking. I took my mitten off. The air felt freezing on my pale skin. Biting my lip and trying to be brave, I walked to corpse and pushed my left hand in front of it, pulling the sleeve back with my right hand.  
"Take the hand. I want to go home.", I told it, my voice barely more than a whisper. For the first time, corpse seemed to heard me. It took the sword, lifting it up.I pinched my eyes tightly shut, looking in the other direction, when the blade descended.

 

I was kneeling on the ground, screaming with pain and splattering blood everywhere when the corpse kneeled next to me. It took a hold on the stump and pressed it against ice. Cold dampened the pain a bit, although I still spent almost thirty minutes just crying in a heap on the cave floor. When the blood vessels were diminished from cold, and it didn't bleed so madly, the corpse stuffed my spare mitten full ice and snow, pulling it over the stump. Then it walked to well, pushing the engraved stone plate aside and dropped my hand unceremoniously in the water. Seeing it separate from my body made me feel sick. I felt cold all over; I must have been in shock.  
  
The corpse held something in his hands. It was a drinking horn, made of scaly leather. The corpse gestured me to drink, lifting the horn on my lips. I drank greedily, emptying the horn to the last drop. And when I looked up, I saw it. My line of light, leading towards a path between the branches of Yggdrasil. The world tree was beautiful, made of silver and magic, glowing softly in the dark. The root of the tree was inside the well, and Loki had said Midgard was above it. The way back home was so clear that I couldn't understand how I didn't see it before. Unsteadily, I rose to my knees, then to my legs, and started to walk among the stars.


	17. Scions of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm the queen of Latveria. I can do anything. Except the things demanding two hands, like cutting steaks or carrying my babies."
> 
> \- Darcy von Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a happy chapter. Truly! It even features Tony Stark's cleaning closet, as mentioned in story summary, one divorce and two happy events.
> 
> I don't get why Doom would give his son an English name, but since it was the name of Doom's son in What If - Secret Wars Battleworld comic, I decided to use it. Much like there is a Sophie von Doom in one continuity.

I stumbled out, the secret pathway closing behind me. I couldn't believe the irony. I was in a cleaning closet. One could walk on the branches of Yggdrasil, see the stars and the incredibly beautiful worlds hanging there like fruits of the tree, and end up in a closet filled with cleaning chemicals, mops and old Hoover somewhere in Midgard. It was just ridiculous. I dropped down on my knees and clumsily reached for the Spider Phone. I kissed the screen when I saw the coverage symbol, and pressed one. I had never been so happy to lay on the floor. It was old and ugly linoleum, but it was a floor! A mark of civilization!  
"Victor von Doom speaking.", his voice answered warily from the other end of the line.  
"Come and get me.", I said. "Now."  
"Darcy? Where are you?"  
"I don't know. A cleaning closet somewhere in Midgard. But hurry.", I pleaded. "I might pass out any minute."  
"Keep the line open. I'm coming."  
The ice inside my mitten had almost melted, and the throbbing pain was getting worse. The leather was soaked with blood. I couldn't quite decide which was worse; the labor pains or the hand. I felt pleasantly light-headed as I watched Spider-Phone growing little legs and etching something on the floor. It looked like magical circle, with runes. I pushed the buckets out from the way with my foot and smiled as I saw the runes lighting up.  
"From all possible places, I never expected to find you from Tony Stark's cleaning closet.", Victor said, shaking his head as he appeared on the circle. "And I was just going to leave and look for you in Janstak system."  
Tony Stark's cleaning closet? It was.. It was just hysterical. I started to laugh, but stopped as soon as the contraction started ripping through me.  
"How long it's been going on?", Victor asked, picking up the phone from the floor.  
"Four AM, Latverian time.", I said, between gritted teeth. He didn't answer, but bent down to lift me up. I couldn't stop the cry of pain when the stump bumped against his armor. I saw stars again, for a few seconds.  
"Darcy! What's wrong? Stay with me, now.", he demanded frantically.  
"It's my hand.", I managed to get out.  
Victor pulled the leather mitten off, releasing a flow of blood and icy water which wet us both. He stared at the bloody stump of my arm and then let out the most elaborate string of curses I've ever witnessed. Although I like to think my vocabulary of four national languages is good, there were words I didn't know. Probably some Russian, too.  
He took something from the pocket on his tunic and placed it on the rune circle. It looked like.. plastic explosive? Victor activated the teleportation built in his armor and world shifted around us.

"Did you just explode Tony Stark's cleaning closet?", I asked him, feeling disoriented.  
"Yes. We're in war, now, and it isn't wise to leave a doorway to an enemy.", he said. "But focus on other things, first. How bad is the pain?"  
We were at home. I could see an astonished face of Reed Richards, of all people, staring at me through the open door when Victor almost ran along the corridor, to downstairs laboratory area. He was in hurry.  
"The labor is getting worse than the hand.", I said. "And if I die, I need you to kill Loki. I even left message on my phone for you."  
"Did he cut off your hand?"  
"No. He just dumped me in the middle of nothing in Jötunheim and--" I thought I might be in heaven instead of operating table. Victor had taken a syringe of something very good and pushed the needle in my thigh without warning. A lovely drowsiness started to spread in my body.  
"It might be a bit strong, but I have to salvage the nerve endings from your hand, and make sure it will not be infected. I'm not going to dig for the nerves if you feel anything. The cut looks clean enough, but nobody bothered close it. You have lost a lot of blood."  
"It was a headless corpse who cut off my hand and threw it in well.", I told him. "The hand is in noble company, now. Swimming around the well with Odin's eye and Heimdall's ear."  
Victor just looked at me and turned away, activating his wrist comm. He was shouting at someone who was going to bring at least four bags of B+ to Castle Doom right now or else. I didn't mind. I could finally just to give up and float.

 

I don't remember much of the birth. Mostly Victor shouting at people. He was on horrible mood after he had listened the message I had recorded on Spider Phone. But nobody died, the babies weren't stolen, and he did not end in Hell, although I remember Doctor Strange saying something like that when Victor yelled at him. They had an argument about reasonable pain medicine dosages. Doctor Strange opposed the very nice syringe vehemently. He sent Victor upstairs to shout at Reed Richards for a while. It seemed to work. He was much happier when Doctor Strange called him back, and held my hand when I hurt, just like proper husband should. And when they gave me my babies to hold, I started to cry, because we didn't die on Jötunheim.

 

I started to feel almost like a human again after the nurse helped me to clean up and dress in white lace underdress and dark red velvet robe over it. They were kindly chosen; the sleeves were long enough to hid my hand.  
"Can you walk?", Doctor Strange asked.  
"I walked all way from Jötunheim to home, while I was in labor.", I said defiantly.  
"I'm not quite sure how you managed it."  
"I'm the queen of Latveria.", I said snobbishly. "I can do _anything_. Except the things demanding two hands, like cutting steaks or carrying my babies."  
"You should have been less generous with the dosage.", Doctor Strange gave Victor a sideways look. "I'll be the one administering the pain medication during the reconstructive surgery."  
"It's just her survival mode. She cracks plain awful jokes when she's frightened.", Victor noted and caught me swiftly as I tried to stand on my feet and almost fell face down from the chair.  
"It was not a joke.", I sulked.  
"It wasn't.", Victor agreed, helping me back to chair. "Your courage is the brightest and most beautiful part in the story of Doom. It shines like a golden thread in the darkest of my days."  
"You have the prettiest compliments.", I said fondly, touching his mask. His light was much dimmer than I remembered. It had to be fixed straight away. I was still on adrenaline high from giving birth, and I ripped my light with wild abandon, feeding it inside his. Yes. Much better.  
"Doom thinks it's best if he carries you and Kristoff will bring the children. The archbishop is waiting in the throne room with Richards' lot."  
I nodded. I had done enough heroics for the day, and it would have been awfully embarrassing to fall from the stairs and break my neck.

 

"Why all these people are here? Did they attack and you were just going to kick them out when I called?", I whispered to Victor as I saw the crowd gathered in the throne room. Fantastic Four, accompanied by Tony Stark, Namor and Wanda. Even his annoying goddaughter, Valeria Richards, was there. I had never liked her. She was obnoxious and tried to make me look stupid. But I was relieved to see Jen there, clearly in good health.  
"Unfortunately, they have been permanent house guests since your disappearance, much to Doom's chagrin.", he explained quietly. "Namor and Stark belong to Illuminati, their little secret society, with Strange and Richards. One of Loki's terms was that every superhero must leave New York in 24 hours, and they came to Latveria to plan and prepare the counter attack. It seems to always happen thus when there is a world-class threat. Only then they realize how much they need Doom.", he snorted and lowered me carefully on the floor. Victor stood behind me, his hands crossed around my waist. I was grateful for that, because the pain medication made me feel fuzzy and I really did not want to fall on my face in front of his enemies. And I could hide my left sleeve behind the folds of his cloak.  
"But Doom has forbidden them to talk about war tonight. There will be plenty of time for other things tomorrow.", he added.  
Boris was first to come to me. His old, grizzled face was shining with happiness.  
"Oh, dear girl, you are truly a sight for old man's sore eyes.", he said. "I knew you would come back. And the children! A healthy, strong boy! He has Werner's jaw, that is clear. This is a wonderful day for all Latveria. There will be much rejoicing among the tribe."  
I reached for the girl in Kristoff's arms, caressing the downy hair. They both had Victor's eyes, brown and luminous, and liberal serving of celestial genes and magical exposure during the pregnancy. We had noticed it as soon as the children were born. Long term consequences were to be seen, but like Victor said, some prices were worth paying.Their little lights were brightest gold I had ever seen.  
"I've never seen so beautiful babies.", Wanda said, carefully touching the little boy.  
"It is disturbing to think where they got it.", the Thing said gruffly. "Doomsie was a pretty boy in college, I give you that, but this is a bit over the top."  
I saw Richards nodding in agreement behind the Thing.  
"You are merely envious for Doom's ability to excel at everything.", Victor said smugly.  
I bit my lip and tried not to laugh. I could never decide whether he was actually serious about surpassing Richards on every possible field or if he was deadpanning an awful joke. Kristoff, who was still holding the children, gave me a long-suffering look and asked:  
"Could we get on with this, please?"  
"Yes. You can gape at scions of Doom later.", Victor decided.

 

  
Loki would have enjoyed the celebratory dinner afterwards.  
"Vincent? What kind of name is Vincent? I can understand Eleanor, it's pretty, but isn't it a bit self-conceited to name your son after yourself?", Johnny asked.  
"Doom has no interest in explaining his family traditions to you, Storm. At least we have more imagination than your ilk, who recycles names and bestows the sins of the fathers over the grandsons. Maybe that was why they both ended up being such failures.", Victor said poisonously, referring to Franklin Richards. Franklin had been named after Sue and Johnny's father, who had succumbed to drinking and gambling after the death of his wife, and finally ended up in jail for manslaughter.  
"That was a low blow, Victor, even for you.", Reed Richards said.  
"I will not suffer my children to be ridiculed at my own table.", he snapped. "Especially by the man who was found tied to bedpost in my guest room. Naked."  
"You left me there until Reed and Sue came for me.", Johnny complained. "It took _hours_."  
"We had more pressing concerns right then.", Kristoff said sharply. "Like Jennifer bleeding to death and the disappearance of mother."  
He looked at Jen, and they smiled fondly at each other. It looked like they were holding hands behind the tablecloth.  
"It's awful to see a good woman becoming a turncoat.", Thing said gruffly.  
"Yes, about that.", Jen said brightly and clapped her hands together. She took two envelopes from the pocket of her jacket and I caught Victor smiling smugly behind his mask. She pushed one in front of Reed Richards, handing another to Sue and announced loudly:  
"On behalf of my client, Victor von Doom and the nation of Latveria, I'm suing you, Reed, for stealing my client's identity and engaging in a false marriage using the stolen identity. The crime took place in March 14th, 2000. And I'm also suing you, Sue, for trying to steal the crown of Latveria by calling yourself the Baroness von Doom, and being an accomplice to this nefarious plot."  
I burst into happy giggles, unable to control my joy.  
"You finally did it! Oh, thank you, Victor! This is a lovely present!"  
"Doom thought this might please you.", Victor smiled and raised his goblet to salute me from his place on the opposite end of the table.  
"You are suing me as a present to your wife?", Sue asked, staring at the stack of official documents she had taken out from the envelope.  
"She has been bothered by the fact you insist I've married you.", Victor said. "And one wife is enough for any man, even Doom."  
"Reasonable man.", Tony Stark agreed. He was sitting on my right side, while Stephen was on the left, obviously placed there to keep an eye on Wanda who made yearning glances towards the cradle behind Victor's back. I felt bad for her.  
"I had always found it unbelievable that Sue had married you, Victor, while she never gave me a lasting affection. I even shed tears on your wedding day when I tried to make Sue change her mind, and she refused.", Namor said, looking furious. "You lorded it over me in most annoying way. For _years_."  
"Blame Richards. That is what Doom usually does, and it works splendidly.", Victor said pleasantly.  
"Wait a minute. Why this says that we're to be judged for treason by Victor von Doom two days hence? You can't be judge and accuser at the same time!", Reed Richards said indignantly.  
"In Latveria, Doom is the law. And Latverians are such happy and well-behaving people that there is scarcely a need to appoint a judge.", Victor replied.  
"As your friend and a professional lawyer, I strongly suggest that you take the option offered on page seven.", Jen told Sue and Reed, and took two pens from her pocket, pushing them over the table.  
"What's on page seven?", Susan asked and flipped the pages, accidentally tipping the corner of the page in her soup. "Here. It says that if I make a public apology on the audience balcony and sign a pledge, withdrawing all claims to title of Baroness von Doom, the charges are dropped and I will be officially pardoned."  
She looked at Victor appraisingly and said then:  
"Yes.", signing her name on the dotted line. "I wouldn't care to be married to you in any case. Not after everything you did to ruin our life in last fifty years."  
"It wasn't Victor.", Reed said. "Not entirely, at least. We all were the pawns on a chess board."  
"I know but.. Franklin was my baby.", Sue said. Tears welled in her eyes, and she stood up, running from the dining room with a sob. Namor excused himself and went after her, while Reed was still reading his writ. Dolt.  
"What would public apology entail?", Reed asked from Jennifer.  
"Tomorrow is Doom's day. You and Susan stand on the announcement balcony with Victor and say that you're very sorry because you wore king's armor, pretending to be him, and falsely married your own wife, naming her the baroness. Then you get out. There are other announcements to be made and it's not nice to keep people standing out in the cold for too long."  
"Why you bother playing games while we are at war?", Thing asked.  
"You know as well as I that the world gets conquered four or five times during a normal year, and it takes a few weeks to put everything back together. Latveria will not care for such insolence. We will go on as usual. And the expansion of House von Doom is a joyful occasion.", Victor stated.  
"I'm not so sure of it.", Johnny muttered.  
"I guess I have to agree to this, since you took us in.", Reed sighed and signed his name. As soon as he lifted his pen from the paper, Jen snatched the paper away and passed both writs to Kristoff, who handed the documents to Victor.  
"So, I got them.", Jen said to Victor. "Will I have your royal permission now, as promised?"  
"Everything seems to be in order.", Victor said, taking his time to look at the signatures. "Two signatures, freely given, in front of honorable witnesses. At least some honorable witnesses. Doom shall honor his word, as always. You may have my son's hand in marriage. Kristoff's. Not Vincent's.", he added as an afterthought.  
"Yes!", Jen's scream of joy was loud enough to wake up the babies. She kissed Kristoff wildly, on the mouth, while people whistled and clapped their hands together. I was so pleased for this, and wanted to show my appreciation, so I called up my armor and molded the metal in a form of a hand over the stump. I clapped hands once, but the jolt was horribly painful. I could never again watch that episode of 'Game of Thrones', where the Vargo Hoat's men kick Jaime Lannister on the stump. Doctor Strange looked at me and took a small bottle of pills from the folds of his cloak, opening it and placing two in front of me. His hands were shaking at the effort. Of course. I couldn't open bottles. What a pair we were. I had only one hand and his were permanently damaged from a car accident.

The boisterous mood lasted until the dessert. Even Sue and Namor returned, and Sue seemed much cheered by the news of Jen's engagement to Kristoff. It was wonderful to celebrate happy news for a change. They were adorable together, and I didn't have to come up with new threats for a talk about making a honest man out of my son. The adrenaline rush from giving birth was wearing off, while the painkillers were working, and I feared I would fall asleep at the table before people finished their desserts. Savarina, a rum-soaked little cake reserved for celebrating happy events, tasted so sweet after the things I had eaten lately.  
"So, Darce, where were you?", Johnny asked. He had drank more than his fill of wine. "I heard that you took off with Loki somewhere. You shouldn't have. Doomsie was looking all over for you."  
"Loki left me to die in Jötunheim. I skied ten days without supplies in frozen wasteland.Then I made a sacrifice to drink from Mirin's well and walked over the branches of Yggdrasil to get home. While I was in labor.", I told matter-of-factly.  
Doctor Strange's eyes flashed in recognition when I mentioned Mirin's well. Namor seemed intrigued. He leaned on his elbow and looked at me, appraisingly.  
"If you ever get tired of Doom, I will marry you, gladly, to gain queen like you for Atlantis. You are true mother of warriors.", Namor offered.  
"Nice one, Darce. But even you aren't that badass. I still remember how you let me think you were a Twilight vampire.", Johnny shook his head.  
"I never lie to you. You just lie to yourself.", I sniffed.  
"Doom is rubbing off you, Darce. You should really consider the company you keep. I can't believe you have corrupted Jen. She used to be such a nice girl and now she's marrying the prince of darkness."  
"Being a queen of the underworld has certain charm. And don't say you haven't considered it, yourself. You were Loki's little pony for almost two months.", I said lightly. "It's a long time to spend with someone you don't like. Sophie said you seemed to enjoy it."  
Johnny blushed violently red and looked away.  
"I'm not talking with you, Evil Queen."  
"I'm merely saying that the loyalty you should be most worried about is your own, Johnny. Some bonds are not easily broken.", I said. Although the table was full of people, friends and enemies alike, I couldn't help missing and hating Loki at the same time. But it was a problem for another day.


	18. Like father, like son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Kristoff discuss the nature of ultimate power and what must be done. One can always apologize afterwards, but sacrifices are irreversible.
> 
> Victor POV. Takes place the night after Darcy's return from Jötunheim.

I heard a quiet knock from the door of my study near midnight.  
"Come in, Kristoff.", I said, closing the communicating door to Darcy's rooms. She had fallen asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.  
"Father.", he nodded, slipping inside. "I know you are planning something madly dangerous."  
"Truly?", I asked, faintly amused.  
"It is obvious, father, for one who knows you.", Kristoff looked at me. "You are setting your affairs in order. Denying the marriage to Sue; playing that little theatre show of yours to grant Jen a permission to marry me. I wouldn't be surprised to see that whatever you were just writ--", he walked to desk and looked at unfinished document. He grimaced.  
"Doom can't help but wonder if he should be worried or proud of your newfound insight, Kristoff. You have grown into a man in few short weeks.", I said, looking at my son. "I trust you didn't voice your doubts to anyone?"  
"I know better than that, father."  
"The truth is very simple.", I said, sitting on my chair behind the desk and motioning Kristoff to take the place opposite. "Do you remember when I taught you that a ruler may employ lackeys, because he can't be everywhere at once, but he must never forget who holds the ultimate power?"  
"I do."  
"The ultimate power is a fickle thing. It is created in the minds of men. If the people of Latveria wanted to storm the castle and kill us, they would succeed, by their numbers alone. A dozen humans, no matter how strong or skilled, can't hold out against half a million. Doom does not rule them with his robots, but his intellect. A proper balance between father's love and fear of punishment.", I explained patiently. "And when one plays for power and prestige on larger canvas, his eye on the prize, the risks are even greater. If one ceases to be feared, respected, he loses power and standing among the great. Before long, the he will see the peasants coming to his door with pitchforks, or in our case, second-rate superheroes."  
"Having a wife, or children, is perceived weakness for a man who needs to be feared. Especially having wife, whom Doom loves, and who publicly returns his affection. She is Doom's queen; she is the symbol of every Latverian under Doom's protection, and therefore she should be happiest of them all, her days and nights a picture of perfection.", I said sternly.  
Kristoff had a coughing fit, trying desperately to conceal his reaction to my bitter failure. Had he been any other person, I would have stricken him dead for insolence, but I needed Kristoff.  
"I already let things slide too far when I allowed Darcy to kill Dracula, but she needed to establish her reputation. Now I see it was a mistake to agree to her request, because my negligence to avenge Dracula's actions let Loki Layfeyson to think he could harm one under my protection, and worse, actually do it. He dared to take my wife from me, abandoning her to dangers of Jötunheim. His lack of respect towards Doom cost my wife's hand, and could have cost her life and the lives of Vincent and Eleanor. It doesn't matter that she survived the ordeal; the fact remains that she should never have been placed in such position in the first place."  
"It was true what she told us, then?", Kristoff asked quietly.  
"Yes."  
"I hate to say this, father, but I agree with you. You can't not to react. And it has to be you. Not Illuminati or Fantastic Fools, or Darcy.", my son told me.  
"Doom knows it, boy.", I snapped angrily. But it was not Kristoff who was the culprit, and it would not help my cause to antagonize him. "However, I'm pleased that you see things analytically, not letting your personal feelings to cloud your mind. It is one of qualities I wished to teach you."  
"So. You have all but admitted you are planning a revenge. I wish to help you. He almost killed Jen, and I've grown rather fond of my new mother. It is easier to deal with you when someone shares the burden.", Kristoff said sarcastically. "What do you need me to do?"  
"Revenge? Revenge, no matter how satisfying, is only a temporary fix. It isn't enough to repair Doom's reputation, or the safety of our family.", I said, shaking my head. "Although Loki will repent the day he dared to betray Doom, I have my sight set on much more important prize. My plan will buy us peace for twenty years from so-called heroes. It will be long enough for your siblings to reach adulthood, and whole world to see the glory that is Doom."  
"I'm not against that.", Kristoff said slowly. "My childhood wasn't walk in the park, but at least I didn't have unlimited mutant powers. Franklin never had a chance. He had the crappy childhood, major trauma every other month, and Reed Richards for a father."  
"Hardships in childhood aren't necessarily bad things. From child's view, they are crushing, but later in life, one learns they were necessary to steel one's nature.", I replied. "Suffering either breaks the man or pushes him to become something greater. I would not have become Doom if I had happy childhood."  
"Father, most children are not like you. You might have recreated yourself from ashes like a phoenix, but most of us ended up broken.", Kristoff said sharply. "Franklin more than me, because he could actually try to fix things, instead of just trying to get by like I did. You can't know if Sophie, Vincent and Eleanor will follow in Franklin's footsteps or mine. Sophie has already accustomed to either of you disappearing for weeks at the time, she buried you, and developed powers at tender age of two years. Loki has been the most stable adult in her whole life, until the moment he tried to kill her mother. It's horror show in the making, father."  
"Doom has not overlooked the fact. But you needed to recognize the multiple problems in current situation to acknowledge the necessity of my plan.", I told him. "Because it is not a nice one."  
"What do you need me to do?", Kristoff asked again, unwavering. He was a good son.  
"Only one thing, at first. Do not ask why. Less you know, less you can inadvertently give away. I need you to hack my personal files tonight or tomorrow morning, at latest. Look for the medical report from last week. Feel free to share the information with your mother. And do not stop her, whatever she decides to do.", I said, leaning back and crossing my fingers.  
"Wouldn't it be much easier if you just gave me the passwords?", he sighed.  
"It would be easier, yes.", I acknowledged his argument.  
"But you are not going to do it?"  
"Of course not.", I said smugly.  
Kristoff gave me frustrated look and stood up.  
"I guess I know what I'm doing tonight, then. Instead of having good night's sleep before my engagement party.", he muttered under his breath.  
"Bags under the eyes are common sight on men engaged to be married. Either they don't sleep, because they're entertaining foolish thoughts of romance or they stay awake, mourning the loss of their imagined freedom. A night spent in service of fair Latveria is much preferable to your other options."

 

After Kristoff left, I went to check on Darcy and the children.The children were asleep in the cradle, in the corner of her bedroom. Doom preferred newborns, since they slept 20 hours in a day, on average. Older babies, especially after they started having teeth, could share a room with loving Doombot nurses.  
Darcy looked young and vulnerable, the IV drip attached to her bandaged arm. I felt a twinge of regret, but like they say in Game of Thrones; you either win or you die. I could apologize after I had won.

Whatever they said about Magneto, he knew his biology, and the products he sold were generally excellent. I crushed one of adrenaline pills between my fingers and waited until it dissolved in a glass of lingonberry juice. Calculating the proper dosage with my armor computer, I added 1,8 milligrams more. The effect would last until noon the day after tomorrow. Noting her current physical state and the medication, my calculations confirmed that her body would simply shut down at 12.04 PM, Latverian time.  
I sat down on bed and nudged her carefully.  
"Wake up.", I said. "It's time for more painkillers. Do you want to take pills or will you keep the IV? The antibiotic has been administered, so I can take the drip off if you wish."  
"Take it off.", she said, keeping her eyes shut. "I hate needles."  
"You need to sit up and open your eyes.", I told her. "Otherwise you will spill the juice, and Doom does not sleep in wet bed."  
"All right, then.", she gave up, grimacing as she tried to lean on wrong hand. I put my arm behind her back, helping her to sit up.  
"Two of the pills.", I placed them on her good hand. "And juice to wash them down."  
She took the pills and swallowed them. Her face turned into grimace when she tasted the bitterness of lingonberry.  
"This tastes horrible, Victor.", she complained. "Lingonberry? You could have given me just water, you know? It's tart enough to make my eyes water."  
"Drink it all.", I commanded. "Lingonberry is used to treat nervous system in folk medicine. It has antiseptic qualities."  
"It tastes like antiseptic solution.", she said, wrinkling her nose.  
"You drank animal blood for ten days. You surely can finish one glass of lingonberry juice."  
"Will you give me a kiss if I do?", she asked. "And a glass of water."  
"Yes. In opposite order.", I nodded.  
"You don't want to taste it.", she blamed and emptied the glass. I poured her a new glass of water from the pitcher, putting the lingonberry cup away.


	19. Unacceptable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finds the medical report unacceptable, and decides to fix it. Darcy POV.

"I think Victor is avoiding me.", I said to Jen as the maid did her hair. Noticing her glance from the mirror, I added: "Don't mind the servant. You can speak freely. She's a Doombot."  
"Avoiding you? What do you mean?", she asked.  
"He was already gone when I woke up, and didn't come to breakfast. And I haven't seen him without armor since I came back from Jötunheim."  
"It's odd that you mentioned it, because I haven't seen Kristoff, either. I would really appreciate if you could go and check on him. He's not a morning person, and I will smash something if he leaves me standing on the announcement balcony alone like an idiot.", Jen said.  
"Nervous?"  
"This is worse than facing Titania.", she admitted. "I'm not sure how to handle it. My ideas of engagement party never included hundreds of cheering peasants."  
"Just wave and smile.", I said kindly. "People of Doomstadt actually like Doom's day. Women might give you their babies to hold; it brings good luck and fertility for a bride. Watch Victor and Kristoff and copy their gestures, and whatever you do, do not mention you are friends with Fantastic Four. People don't like them. I'd love to come with you, but Doctor Strange said I should not risk letting Loki find out I've returned. He wants to hold the ritual tomorrow at noon, and told me to think happy thoughts to fortify my mind."  
"Happy thoughts? Sounds like a cheap self-help book.", Jen grinned as the maid placed Amora's green tiara on her hair.  
"That's just what I said. But apparently the New Age crap has a basis on actual magic, or at least Strange claims so. He explained something about how a calm, positive mind is best defence against the dangers of possession.", I sighed. "Happy thought, happy thoughts. I'm going to check on Kristoff and make sure he's ready."

 

Kristoff's room was empty, but the laptop on his desk was open and running. Noticing the water stamp on the open file, I shook my head. He should know better than leaving sensitive files open; we had a castle full of enemies and they did not need private information offered on plate. I sat down, planning to close the connection, and then I saw the headline. It was medical report by medbot rt-9, dated five days ago.

_Patient name: Victor von Doom._   
  
_"The security feeds confirm the slight twitching of limbs during the REM sleep. A loss of muscle atonia is symptomatic, which associates the problem with neurodegenerative diseases."_

_"Further examination using advanced scanning revealed a development of abnormal proteinacous cytoplasmic inclusions in the brain. The characteristics of inclusions match Lewy bodies, although the 100% match is impossible without performing an autopsy after patient's death."_

_"Although patient has not experienced cognitive failures yet, the progression of Lewy bodies dementia is usually more rapid than with Alzheimer's. The armor feeds show the loss of 12 percent in reaction time and the power levels of exoskeleton have been auto-adjusted up for 8 percent since the queen's disappearance."_

_"Treatment options: None. Only palliative treatments available. Chlorpromazine, haloperidol and thioridazine must be avoided, since the patient has become hypersensitive to all medications affecting dopaminergic and cholinergic systems. Treatment with these drugs might lead to catatonia and complete loss of cognitive function."_

_"Symptoms of Lewy Body dementia commonly include visual hallucinations, greatly variating fluctuation of cognitive abilities, problems of alertness and concentration and decreased motor skills. Swings between good days (normal performance) and bad days (decreased performance) are dramatic. The average life span after diagnosis is seven years, but taking the aging effects in account, the realistic life expectation of patient is 18 months to two years. The patient will be rendered incapable of tending to his own needs within one year. "_  
  
"Mother?", Kristoff startled me. He had been in communal bathroom, shaving; he still held a razor in his hand. Looking at my stricken face and the open laptop, he made the connection.  
"How did you get this?", I asked in flat voice.  
"I noticed he was.. finishing things, yesterday. The annulment of fake marriage. Giving me and Jen his permission. And then I walked in when he was writing a document making you the sole ruler of Latveria if he died.", Kristoff said quietly. "Father does not do things like that without a cause. I went digging."  
I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. Fuck the happy thoughts. I felt the pricking of tears behind my closed eyelids.  
"Of all possible things, why it had to be his mind?", I whispered. "Hit where it hurts the most? And a variation where he has good days and understands what is happening, all way to the end?"  
"Mother, I'm sorry."  
"No.", I said, opening my eyes. "You can't afford being sorry. You are expected on the announcement balcony in fifteen minutes, smiling and happy. Don't dare to say one word about this to anyone."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To _fix_ this.", I replied.

 

Some things were just unacceptable. Some things were simply not going to happen. I lived in a world where clones were common, other dimensions were universally accepted to exist, and alien invasions were real. Victor had built machines to give superpowers to normal people, to resurrect dead and travel through time. Something as insignificant as protein getting stuck in his brain was not going to have him. I had become immortal by accident. It wasn't that hard. I knew many people who couldn't die. Deadpool. Loki. Stephen Strange was practically immortal as long as he held the title of Sorcerer Supreme. What one person could do, the other could replicate.

I had bought more than a way home from Mirin's well. When I had walked among the stars, Yggdrasil had spoken to me. It whispered secrets of Nine realms, from times long gone, and some yet to come. Gardens of Asgard weren't the only place where the tree bore fruit. But I needed two hands for the climb.  
"You.", I pointed at Tony Stark who was hanging in the hall with Johnny Storm and Namor, looking bored. "Follow me and you get to play with very nice tech."  
"That's a proposition man can't really refuse.", he said, lightening up. "The working space Doom gave us is simply uninteresting. What do you need me for?"  
"You are going to build me a new hand. And you get to gape at wonderful things like my armor while you do it.", I told him.  
"It's a deal!

Five minutes later we were in level 2 laboratory in sub-basement, behind the locked doors.

"So. I have to say that I'm not a doctor. I know next to nothing about pain medicine and stuff, and if you wish me to do this, it will hurt.", Tony Stark said, looking at the stump I unwrapped from bandages. "That looks gross."  
"But can you build me a functional hand? I don't want to face Dreaming Celestial and who knows what kind of monsters tomorrow, if one kick on the stump is all it takes to send me to la-la land.", I replied.  
"Of course I can! I'm Tony Stark! I just said it won't feel nice. Do you have synthetic nerves stashed here somewhere?"  
"The robots will bring you anything you request."

He had not lied. Joining the synthetic nerve endings on ravaged ones was not pleasant. I wondered why I couldn't just faint, but no. My mind was as clear and sharp as ever. It was a good thing, because Stark could not be left alone with Victor's tech. I had chosen level 2 laboratory, because all the really nice toys were in level three, but Stark had fun requesting all kinds of devices and then taking them apart to see how they were built, commenting on similarities and differences.  
"Finally.", he said, clipping the last synthetic on it's place. "Now we can move on the fun part. Have you any ideas what you want your hand to do? Shooting acid from the fingertips?"  
"I once saw an episode of Charmed, where a demon turned his finger into a key to break inside a house. It was really practical."  
"Oo. Sounds fun. We'll definitely do that one. What about telescopic wrist? You could reach for things without needing to stand up."  
"I have minions for that."  
"Flame thrower? Or a flame extinguisher, for Storm? Poison darts?"  
"You seem very enthusiastic about this project.", I said, amused.  
"How often you think I get to design something villainous? Iron Man is a good guy. There are social limits to stuff I can use. You, on the other hand, don't have that problem, and we are momentarily allies, so I don't have to worry about ethics of arming you. It's win-win situation in my book. Now, give me good heavy metal track and we'll get going."

"How did you end up here?", I asked from Stark as he screwed tiny parts together. "I was supposed to have a relaxing spa day before throwing a ball for annoying Hungarian nobles, and when I come back home, it's full of superheroes and apparently there is a war going on."  
"Are you sure you don't want Wi-Fi? It would help you to keep up with news."  
"I don't want to install virus protection in my hand, thank you very much. The idea was to get a prosthetic, not become a cyborg."  
"Well, I can tell you what I know. Doctor Strange called the Illuminati for a meeting and made us look into Eye of Agamotto. I didn't notice anything amiss, but Richards broke down at that point. Then Strange explained about his other secret society, consisting of you, Doom and Wanda, and how you had killed Franklin to end his reality twist. He was rather scary when he told Richards that he would not allow him to bring Franklin back under any circumstances. Strange made him and all of Fantastic Four to swear some kind of blood magic oath. Even the girl Valeria.", Tony's work had progressed all way up to palm and he started to build the thumb. "We were just arguing whether one could count Doom to sacrifice himself to save the world and Strange pointed out that he had done it once already, when Jarvis alerted me about Loki."  
"The Shield channels were all over the place. I had thought him just another alien, nasty and powerful one, but nothing I couldn't handle. That fangirl thing of his has gone off rails. There were squads of fangirls patrolling the streets, carrying real weapons and calling themselves Loki's Valkyries. Steve couldn't make himself to fight them, but they didn't share his sentiment. They wounded Captain America and marched him to Loki. Shield wasn't above attacking them, but then Loki turned every single member of Shield into singing animal, like in Disney movies, and that ended the resistance. When we left New York, the whole place was like Alice in Wonderland, and the news from other nations weren't better. Practically every place where 'Loki's dinner' was broadcasted, has fallen under his spell."  
"That's a devious move from him.", I said. "As long as he's fun and not threatening, the number of his worshippers will grow, giving him more and more power. He's a bit like Edward Cullen-version of a vampire. So cute that people forget he's a bloodthirsty monster and won't believe even if he tells them the truth."  
"That's what Doom said. And then he launched a monologue on the dangers of free media.", Stark shook his head. "Thing got bored and smashed him. His head came off. It was just a Doombot. When we finally got real Doom, or at least I think he was real one, he didn't say much more than that Loki had made you disappear and the savior of the world was therefore gone. Richards launched a search for alternative options to save the ley lines, and we started planning how to break the Celestial free from his prison and bind him to Earth to protect the lines. It was tedious and annoying work and to be honest, we didn't get very far. Richards complained about my music and scribbled on walls, refusing to use the holo screen although it's much more convenient. And the formal dinner thing you have here - it's alarmingly like Loki's show, you know? The furniture and everything."  
"I wonder why.", I said sarcastically.  
"I think I like you, Darcy Lewis. You're snarky woman."  
"Sweet talk doesn't work on me. I know you sent me all those dinner invitations just because you wanted to scratch my armor for samples."  
"Different interests for different men, I always say."

A fifteen minute presentation of my armor's capabilities was enough to pay for the hand. Or maybe he had not liked the part where I formed two spikes from the metal and pushed them inside wall socket, electrifying my armor. Since it was normal electricity, with no magical capabilities like Thor's lightning, it simply ran over my metal armor without hurting me. It tingled a bit. I touched Stark to demonstrate, and he said that tingling was not accurate description, and he needed a shot of whiskey to get over the fact he could not understand how the armor appeared from inside my spine. He muttered something about combining filthy magic to honorable metalwork. My armor bugged him.

 

After Stark left, it became harder not to think. I tried to distract myself by returning upstairs, but I didn't help. I had lunch with Sophie, and all I thought about was how I could tell her again that her father would die. I nursed the babies, thinking they would not remember him at all. And then I decided against it. I could change the fate. All it took was courage and determination. I had known this was coming, but had decided not to admit it. I had wanted to believe in Victor was indestructible, although I knew better. A picture of everyone around me dying except Loki was enough to drive a woman mad.  
But I had paid at Mirin's well. I had options, now. I would be a queen and take what I wanted. I had the right. I had the knowledge. It was only a matter of proper path, now.  


The proper path was found after two o'clock at afternoon. I hurried downstairs, to level three laboratory, where the time machine was kept.  
"We found a 100 % match for the magical signature you gave us, my queen.", the robot announced. "It's in Stark Tower, on Earth-64429."  
"Excellent. Start programming for time slip and call Victor here.", I said. "I wish to speak with him."


	20. Dance with Dracula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Victor do a supervillain couple-y thing. Darcy POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's favorite tango (forever ruined!) http://vimeo.com/17954602

"Victor, I want to do a supervillain couple-y thing with you today. It's Thursday."   
"If it isn't a holiday on Riviera, Doom might consider it.", he said. "Doom will never return to that insufferable place. Their top hotel was a grave disappointment. Robbers breaking through the window in the middle of the night to steal my armor, people gaping at me and misinformed idiots trying to deny Doom's right to gamble at casino. One day was more than enough."  
"I didn't know you ever went on a holiday.", I got sidetracked. A holiday. Why we never had holidays?  
"I was temporarily homeless after the destruction of castle Doom. That is why I own castles in USA and England. If this one gets destroyed, Doom doesn't have to stay in hotel. But what did you have in mind?"  
I felt giddy like a girl with my lovely, wonderful secret.  
"We will go back to Yggdrasil. I found an alternative reality where the way from Stark's cleaning closet is supposedly intact, and you can probably switch us to right time stream once we get to Yggdrasil. There is a place near the trunk, where Yggdrasil bears fruit, and I can pick them with my lost hand. For you.", a wide smile spread on my face. "I knew losing a hand was way to go. Odin can see the fruit and Heimdall can hear them, and they were probably just fuming when they noticed their stupidity. We could save the seeds and grow our very own immortality tree in Latveria, like Asgardians do. Wouldn't it be convenient?"  
"That is the most irresistible proposition for a date Doom has ever heard.", Victor said gravely, taking my right hand and raising it to his lips. "I gladly accept your invitation."

 --

 "You can't wear Doom armor to Stark Tower.", I told Victor. "The idea was to sneak in his cleaning closet, undetected!"  
"It is only a matter of proper timing. We are going to attend Tony Stark's Halloween party and I shall, of course, go dressed as Doom."  
"Oh, great. The one time we could have gone out like normal people."  
"You should give up the foolish notions of normalcy as a good thing. If you were normal, you would be dead.", Victor told calmly. "Besides, we need the armor to get back here. Traveling through time is always dangerous, and one should not brave it in polyester suit costing five francs."  
"So, what I'm going to wear?"  
"I already took the liberty of acquiring you a suitable costume.", he said, working the switches of the time machine. "On the side table."  
"Victor! This is Loki's!"  
"It was either that or Wanda's spandex suit, and you are of similar height. I'm not going to parade you around dressed as Morgan le Fay. She wears dresses which are cut all way down to her navel."  
"That's just preposterous. You could not have disagreed her choice of clothes very seriously, considering you had a child together.", I arched my eyebrows.  
"Doom did not say he didn't like it. But she was my mistress. You are my wife."  
"Sometimes, Victor von Doom, you are insufferable.", I snapped and scooped up the pile of clothes, stomping away. He made no sound, but his shoulders were shaking. I just knew he was laughing at me.

"I have to admit this looks quite hot.", I said to Jen while I stood in front of full length mirror in Loki's room and turned around. We had replicated Loki's make-up and green nails better than I expected. Jen had a great collection of green nail polish.  
"You have similar body type, you know. Only eyes are different."  
"I used to be a hourglass before growing. But I think I like being tall better. It gives authority, and boobs don't look so absurd.", I said, admiring myself. "And I just adore Loki's boots. They make lovely clicking against the stone floor. I think I'll keep the outfit. It was his fault, leaving all these nice clothes here and then turning a traitor."  
"What are you going to do with Victor in the cellar, dressed as lady Loki?", Jen asked, her eyes dancing.  
"If you really need to ask, my dear, you aren't ready to know.", I said, turning in heavy bearskin cloak. "Be a nice girl and watch after my children. If our guests behave badly, smash them."

 --

  

We landed in shadowed corner near the Stark Tower.  
"The plan is simple. We enter Stark's party, mingle for a while, and try to verify the location of the secret path. Remember: death here is as real as in our world, so play carefully."  
"How do we get in?", I asked.   
"I have a plan for that.", Victor said.  
So we marched towards tower, which sported a big A on the top. People were coming in, dressed in various costumes. Most had taken the easy route, putting a pair of devil's horns over their head or a cheap vampire cloak.  
"Can I see your invitation, please?", the guard at the door asked. Victor lifted his palm up, looking in guard's eyes, and made a small, curious gesture with his fingers.  
"You have seen our invitations. Everything is fine.", Victor said in low voice.  
"I've seen your invitations. Everything is fine.", guard nodded and let us through.  
"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen.", I said breathlessly and kissed the cool metal of his mask.  
"Truly? Doom is devastated. He is the greatest sorcerer in Earth, and you fall over for a cheap trick stolen from a movie?", Victor said mockingly.  
"You did it on purpose. You knew I would like it."  
"Doom would not do such a thing. Magic is a serious art, not meant for amusing shallow minds.", he replied arrogantly. "If the building plans here are the same as in our Earth, the cleaning cupboard should be in the north corner of the first floor. I will check it out and deal with security. Do not get in the trouble while I'm gone."  
"How will I find you?", I asked, looking at the sea of people. The tower was full.  
"I will come to you when I'm ready.", Victor said.

This alternate reality stuff was interesting. I navigated my way through the crowd of people, and flashed an evil smile at the idiot who tried to grope my ass. He got a nasty sting from wedding curse and yelped, holding his fingers with other hand. They were in odd position. Maybe dislocated.  
"You should know better than grope at a goddess, you ant.", I snarled at him.   
"I'm sorry.. I didn't realize you were really Loki!", he stammered.  
I could never resist a show, so I called up the white fire on my palm.  
"You think you are ready to play with immortal ones, ant?", I asked sweetly. "Touch me again, and you will burn in the flame of soulfire until only ashes remain."  
"I.. No.. I", the idiot looked like he was going to wet his pants, and fell on his knees, protecting his head with his hands. I looked at him, with disdain on my face. I was getting in character.  
"I've spent entirely too long on you, worm. And blood spatters would ruin my boots.", I said, turning around. The cloak was too heavy to flap dramatically, but it felt nice on my bare shoulders. I took a glass of wine from a waiter who was staring at the man crying on the floor, and sashayed away. This time, people gave me wide berth.

I was just lounging on the armchair and sipping my wine, when someone sat down next to me. Looking up, I drew a sudden breath when I realized I was staring at myself. The pre-death myself. She was shorter than me, and her eyes were blue, but I knew the features I had stared at my mirror for 26 years.  
"Hey, lady Loki. I'm sorry if I disturb you, but I just wanted to say you did a great job with the idiot. He pinched me on the boob when I was dancing, and I just itched to get my taser but Jane didn't let me bring it here.", the other Darcy babbled.   
"Be my guest.", I said, feeling interested. "So, are you working for Jane Foster?"  
"How did you know that?", she asked, eyes wide.   
"I'm lady Loki.", I smiled. "Knowledge is power. Tell me about yourself."  
"Is this some plot where you torture me to get information on Avengers?", she asked suspiciously. "It's best if I tell you straight away that I don't really know much. Jane has two real assistants who do astrophysics things, and I'm just making coffee and copying papers. And being a general mascot for Avengers.", the other Darcy said. I recognized the faint bitterness in her voice.  
"A girl like you could do better. A lot better.", I sipped my wine. It was bad, but drinkable for person who hadn't had anything for months. And I couldn't get poisoned.  
"How? Shield won't let me do anything. I'm stuck with here, and the world is filled with vampires outside the tower.", she said, emptying her glass and taking another. "I'm sorry. I should have not mentioned Shield. They've kept us in tight leash after London. Fuck. I shouldn't have mentioned London either."  
"Convergence was unpleasant business, and Ian Boothby isn't that good in bed. And he kept the socks on. It was odd.", I shook my head.  
"What?", other Darcy screeched, and then stared to laugh, tears rolling across her cheeks. "I can't believe a woman like you did Ian Boothby. And the sock thing. It was gross!"  
"I'm sorry.", she apologized. "I'm not usually like this, but I'm having a really shitty week. I just broke up with him, and my mother called me this afternoon, asking if my life is ever going to get anywhere. Why did you have to get the degree if you aren't going to use it, honey?", she mimicked. "You could have married the Nichols' boy straight after high school and save yourself the trouble, or go to Juillard and become a musician like your father wanted. She never mentions there weren't any money for that."  
"That sounds like Irene Lewis.", I allowed sarcastically. "Some things don't change."  
"How do you know so much? Who are you, really?", she asked. "I've seen Loki on tv, and the portrait Thor keeps on the wall of their bedroom. He doesn't look like you. He has green eyes, and he's not sparkly. Are you a vampire, wanting to suck my blood?"  
"No! What a disgusting idea.", I shuddered.  
"It's not that far fetched, you know. After Dracula did the thing in UN, and practically took over northern states, he forced the government to make an official blood donor program. Every adult in New York State is obliged to supply blood for a vampire once a month, and my turn is coming tomorrow. That's why I'm trying to get drunk. I thought it might get me out of this, or at least make the bastard sick.", she said spitefully. "The others don't have to. Jane's work is too valuable, and superheroes are excused. Even the real assistants don't have to, but Shield didn't bother to fight for me."  
"What? That's just.. That's just wrong! You can't let vampire feed on you.", I said indignantly. "It's against basic human rights! A government can't sell it's own people like that."  
"I know.", she said, looking teary. "It's like Foucault's writings about punishments in 1700s. Once you get into system, it doesn't matter if you are guilty or not, because being suspected is a crime as itself."  
I was looking at the door and wondering what to do, when I saw someone entering. Quickly, I shifted, looking at his soul, and nodded.  
"Darcy, you wrote your thesis about possible uses of the Panopticon model in the administration?", I asked.  
"Yes. My professor keeps bugging me to study for a doctorate, but idiot Shield won't let me.", she said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.   
I took her hands in mine, bending closer to her, and said quietly:  
"I think I know a way to get you out of this, but it's not an easy one. You would have to leave behind everything you know, and be very brave, but you could carve a new life for yourself. Away from here, and away from vampires. Do you trust me?"  
"I.. I don't know.", she said, staring at me, startled.  
"You can't afford doubts, now. It's either my way or you will be vampire thrall tomorrow, unless your friends defend you. Which one you choose?"  
"They took Pepper last week, and Tony did nothing. He just got insensibly drunk.", she said, her eyes glowing with hatred. "Thor can't protect me and Jane both. It's Midgardian law, and he says he must follow it, although he does not agree with the principle. I don't know what you are, or why you know all these things, but I have to do something. I can't just lay down and be vampire food because someone says so."  
"That's my girl.", I said. "Now, listen. Doctor Doom just came here. Go to him, and strike a conversation about your thesis. Be prepared to elaborate your ideas on controlling the middle managers. Then, be courageous and ask straight away if you can study for doctorate in Doomstadt university. He respects bravery. You need his personal permission for visa. He would never let vampires feed on Latverians."  
Darcy stared at me for a moment, her mouth working wordlessly.  
"Latveria does have a non-aggression pact with vampires.", she said finally. "All right. I will do it. Give me that for a courage.", she took my wine glass and emptied it. "This might be the stupidest thing I've ever done, but political science doctorate is much better than being a vampire thrall. Besides, I was getting fed up with making coffee anyway. Wish me luck, fairy godmother."  
She stood up, a determined look on her face, and started pushing her way through the crowd towards the corner where Doctor Doom stood. He was looking utterly bored, exchanging pleasantries with someone who looked like Hungarian ambassador's wife. When Darcy got there and opened her mouth to say something, drawing his attention to her, he straightened up. Oh, yes. No matter what he was like in this world, Victor could never resist a good argument. I smiled and congratulated myself. My good deed of the day was done, and Darcy Lewis of Earth-64429 would be saved from vampires. I slipped quietly away from the sitting area, heading towards the dance floor.

 

It had been long time since I danced, and the music was good. I was enjoying myself thoroughly, when someone touched my shoulder.  
"Brother?", Thor's voice was unsure. I turned around and faced him, with Jane. It was painful to see Jane. She looked happy. Her fingers were stained with ink and glue, but someone had forced her shower and dress up. Thor was holding his hand around her waist protectively. At least one thing had gone better here than in our world.  
"Sorry. This is just a costume.", I said, twirling around and moving in time with the music.  
"I know Asgardian armor when I see one. It's real.", Thor said.   
Oh, fuck. I just flashed a smile at him and tried to escape behind a group of dancers, only to bump into someone.   
"This party just got interesting.", Dracula's voice drawled. "You smell like heaven."

  

One experience I really would have loved to pass was dancing "Melt into me" with Dracula. Because he was the true master here, he got tango because he wanted tango. I couldn't believe my luck. The part with Ares dancing with Xena had been my favorite Warrior Princess ship ever, making my knees weak every time I watched the video clip, and now Dracula had ruined it forever! I could never watch it again without seeing Jane at Gabrielle's place. And I was supposed to play a normal guest instead of making a scene, and he had twelve vampire bodyguards flanking him. Gritting my teeth together, I wondered how long it would take to find one cleaning closet.   
"It's a honor to meet one like you, lady.", Dracula said conversationally as we danced across the floor. "During my centuries of loneliness, I've never smelt something as divine as your blood. And the curve of your white neck - it's perfection."  
Centuries of loneliness? Oh, no. He couldn't mean it.   
"Your beautiful features remind me of my dead wife, lost to cruel fate many years ago.", Dracula said, stopping to press my hand against his face. I shuddered, because it was really disgusting. He took it as encouragement.   
"And your eyes. A man could drown in your eyes, lost forever in the sparkle of gold. They are most unusual color.", he whispered in my ear as he bent me backwards in dramatic gesture. Everyone was staring at us.  
Holding me close to his dead heart, Dracula looked deep in my eyes and asked:  
"Do you believe in destiny? That even the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose? That the luckiest man who walks on this earth is the one who finds true love?"  
I could feel his powers crackling in the air, wanting me to believe him, but I would not.   
"You know me. You recognize me. There is passion in you, barely suppressed. You try to reign over your feelings, but when you look at me, I can feel them rising. And you are immune to my powers, somehow.", he said, as the cursed song finally stopped. "I have crossed oceans of time to find you. Now that you are here, I will never lose you again."  
I cursed in Latverian, readying myself to attack. Amorous Dracula was even worse than the one I had killed.  
"It's a pity to interrupt you, but you can't have her.", Victor's voice said behind my back. Finally. I pulled myself free from Dracula and retreated hastily, bumping against Doom's armor.   
"We had a deal. You can't take my subjects, and she's Latverian."  
Snarling, Dracula turned away and left, probably to look for some other unfortunate woman to feed on. Victor offered me his arm, and the music started again.  
"Now would you tell me why you are wearing my mother's ring?", he asked sharply as he took the first steps of a waltz.  
Oh, no. I had the wrong Doom.

 

"I didn't steal it.", I offered. "I was given it."  
"Doom knows you didn't steal it, since he has it, as always.", the wrong Doom said. He was a good dancer. "But your actions here demand an explanation. You are here, dressed as lady Loki, in genuine Asgardian armor, but you are not her. You sent Doom a woman, clearly expecting I would give her what she asked for, which Doom did since her arguments were interesting and well-based. She looks remarkably like you. When I come to question you, you resist Dracula's mind-control and speak excellent Latverian. And you wear my mother's wedding ring. What are you?"  
"This is hard to explain.", I said.  
"For your sake, Doom hopes your explanation is a good one."  
"I got the ring from my husband. Victor von Doom of alternate reality. I'm not here to stay, I'm just passing through this reality. Which I would do as soon as you people stop interrupting me."  
He was silent for a moment, and said then:  
"Interesting. Doom never expected the other versions of him would be..so different. Why did he marry you?"  
"He went to Folding City and had a vision."  
"Had you lied to me, claiming love or some other human weakness, I would have killed you where you stand. But vision.. It's reasonable. Doom could do it, for a vision.", he mused. "It's futile to ask you about the vision, since he would not tell you, but this is a curious thing he has done. How is your Earth? Very different from this one?"  
"Quite. The treaty with vampires was no longer advantageous, and Dracula attacked Latveria in retaliation. He died for it, of course.", I said carefully. This Doom was arrogant one, who didn't think highly of me or the relationship, so it was best to skirt around the truth. I didn't doubt his words about killing me if he thought I lied.  
"You acted very trusting when Doom came to rescue you from Dracula. Not keeping your proper distance, or showing fear.", he said, his dark eyes looking at me suspiciously.  
"We have been married for almost five years now. Have three children. And nobody would be allowed to make lewd suggestions to lady von Doom."  
"Ah. A conditioned response, then, strengthened by basic biological bonding.", he decided. "Again, reasonable. Children are easy to use as a lever to control their mother, and clearly you know your place, obeying your master. This Doom of yours is not inept, although your clothes are not suitable for Doom's wife. Too much cleavage showing."  
"This is costume party. Not what I would normally wear. ", I muttered. The conservative taste in clothes was clearly a general feature.  
"Ah. There he is, finally.", Doom said, his voice satisfied. "I knew he had to be here somewhere, since you clearly expected him to bail you out instead of me."  
He stopped on the edge of the dance floor. I saw Victor approaching us, and shifted to ethereal view for a second to confirm it. Yes, it was him. I tried to pull my hand out from Doom's grip, but he held tight.   
"It has been entertaining to talk with you, my dear. But I'm sorry. I don't really like other Dooms coming into my realm, uninvited.", he said, and his eyes narrowed. I was afraid that he was going to kill me. I shifted, hit a line on his soul and pulled strongly. The golden light was stubborn. It didn't want to move at first, but then I got it. I could hear him drawing a sharp breath behind the mask as I shifted back.  
"Let me go.", I hissed. "I do not wish to harm you, since I own you one for saving me from Dracula, but if you don't let me go, I will rip your soul out."  
"There is no need to spout threats at Doom. Doom does not hurt women or children without a reason.", he said, letting go of my hand. "But your attempt to defend yourself clarifies many things. You are a sorceress. That is what makes you worthy of the honor. You may go, and keep your life. But never come into my sight again."  
  


"This place is seriously messed up.", I said to Victor as we walked towards the eastern door. "People are expected to let vampires feed on them after a set schedule. It's atrocious."  
"Doom knows. I saw Richards on my way back, and he started wailing about how Dracula is holding his son, threatening to transform Franklin into vampire if the heroes don't follow the rules. Although I usually like to see him beg, Richards kneeling at my feet and kissing the hem of my cloak delayed me considerably. This way."  
"I ran into amorous Dracula, who kept saying all kinds of very awkward things. I had to dance a tango with him. It was horribly tacky.", I shuddered. "The other Doom bailed me out, and then he demanded to know why I had his mother's ring. He was creepy. Like a clockwork machine, analyzing everything. No sense of humor. And he said I was showing too much cleavage for my station."  
We had turned towards left again, and started following a small corridor. There were splatters of blood on the walls, and I could smell smoke in the air.  
"There were eight vampire guards.", Victor said. "I dispatched them."  
"Eight? You killed eight vampires?", I asked, not quite believing my eyes while I counted the piles of bloody ashes. There were thirteen of them. "And nobody noticed?"  
"Their sires did. That was why it took so long." 

The closet door was slightly open, and I saw the path glimmering there as soon as we entered. I disrobed Loki costume on the floor, sparing a wistful glance at the boots and the fur cloak, but running around Yggdrasil dressed as Loki was not a good idea, and the high-heeled boots weren't practical for climbing on the world tree. My armor was much better.   
"There it is.", I smiled.  
"I don't see anything.", Victor admitted grumpily. "I feel the magic humming in the air."   
"Come on. Step only on my footsteps.", I told, taking his hand, and we started climbing along the branch, going upwards. About the time when he should have hit his head on the ceiling, the closet disappeared, and we stood in the space, on a branch of Yggdrasil. Victor looked around, taking the sight in. Yggdrasil was majestic in her beauty, the leaves singing quietly in the wind.


	21. Realm eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Darcy's weekly date night takes intergalactic turn. Darcy POV.
> 
> "You will come with me, now, or I will drag you to All-Father's feet, bleeding from thousand wounds. It is your choice. Make it.", Tyr announced, brandishing his sword.  
> "This is the crappiest date we've had.", I said, looking at Victor. "It even beats the honeymoon where I died and Dracula ate United Nations." And I shifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aiming to finish the story soon (to bury myself into Dragon Age: Inquisition) so expect updates once or even twice a day. I know how this ends, but if you have unanswered questions you'd like to see answered, drop a comment and I'll do my best to include them.

One thing I had not been prepared for was a man standing on the branch near the place where descent towards Jötunheim and the fruit began. He was Asgardian, holding a sword and shield. His left hand, holding shield on his arm, was just a stump. Amputations seemed common problem around here.  
"Midgardians.", he said. "I am Tyr Odinson. All-Father has sent me for you. He has foreseen you coming. He wishes to speak with you, now."  
"Doom is no man's lackey. If All-Father wishes to speak with us, he may wait until we have done what we came for.", Victor replied.  
"All-Father does not think you are worthy to take the fruit of Yggdrasil. A mortal man and a woman, who has blindly stumbled upon the secrets of the tree, not even understanding what she has gained.", Tyr said, condescending.  
"I sacrificed my hand to well of Mirin. He decided I am worthy. You may own the apples of Idun, but you do not own the world tree.", I said, seething. I hated Asgardian prejudices. They were just one of the Nine Realms, and rather useless one, from my view. Always treating us like children, but never admitting something might be wrong in Realm Eternal. Odin's A+-parenting came first in mind, and his habit of using Midgard as a naughty step for his sons.  
"You will come with me, now, or I will drag you to All-Father's feet, bleeding from thousand wounds. It is your choice. Make it.", Tyr announced, brandishing his sword.  
"This is the crappiest date we've had.", I said, looking at Victor. "It even beats the honeymoon where I died and Dracula ate United Nations." And I shifted. 

I had never actually seen Victor fight. Not really. Usually I ended up fighting for my life because he wasn't with me, or he was out there doing the villain thing while I was safely at home. Dracula had been only foe who we had fought together, and he had been on different team. Now as I threw a chain of liquid metal over an upper branch, pulling myself up just in time to dodge Tyr's attack and slice at his face as I rose up in the air, I found Victor frightening. There was no other word for it. The raw power he unleashed on Tyr was nothing like my hit, dodge and run-technique. I had started to think his armor as a really boring set of clothes and forgotten what it actually was. A heavy, nuclear-powered battle suit with advanced weapons technology. He didn't care if Tyr got close enough to throw him. No. He just generated a massive electric shock on the outer surface of armor. Tyr didn't try to wrestle him after that one. Dodging Victor's blasts was almost as bad as dodging Tyr's sword, and only the latter was aiming at me deliberately.  
Tyr wasn't any less frightening. Fighting Asgardian God of War on the tree branch above emptiness was like trying to play a end boss in video game, on 'nightmare' difficulty. The branch was maybe fifteen meters wide, which is not enough for nice fight, in my opinion. Especially since I could not fly. Tyr couldn't either, because he avoided the edges.  
He was faster than Victor, and stronger. I had the speed due my inhuman body, but I realized very soon that my best shot was trying to rip out his soul. I couldn't take Tyr at hand-to-hand combat. He didn't notice when I slammed my light at his white, burning soul, but oh boy, he roared when I started pulling. I couldn't hear what he shouted because I was holding my ethereal shield up, but it looked suspiciously like "Witch!". Turning to attack me, he jumped at me and I did a quick flip backwards. It would have been good, but Tyr jumped further than I. He landed straight on me, crushing me between his hard body and the branch.  
 _"Shard-Father, little help here. NOW!"_ , I plunged headfirst in the dark corner of my mind. He didn't answer, but I reached for him anyway, finding the bronze light and pulling it violently towards me. I drank his power, siphoning it, and then I opened my eyes, looking at Tyr's grimacing face over me. He had a knee pushed on my stomach and he held the sword in both hands, ready to strike it down. I pushed my light upwards, slamming my hands against his chest like I had done to Loki once. Melee attacks weren't my forte, but they had explosive consequences. As our lights clashed with each other, I kicked my legs upwards and drawing on Shard-Father's stolen power, I sent Tyr flying against the tree trunk. I was laying breathless and bruised on the branch, when I saw a horrible red light emanating from Victor. He was holding it between his hands, and odd symbols I didn't recognize burned in the air around him. Instinctively I let go of Tyr's soul, because I didn't want to have anything of that to leak back to me. Victor chanted words I couldn't understand at all.The rhythm of incantation was dark and harsh, making me feel cold. He sent a blast of red at Tyr.  
"Kuulkaa te yötä synkemmät  
Te verta punaisemmat  
Ajan virtaan haudattujen nimissä  
mahtinne minulle antakaa"  
Tyr just.. collapsed. He was alive, I could see that, but unconscious, laying in a heap against the trunk of Yggdrasil. I shifted back, rising to my knees.  
"Go get the apples. I will watch him.", Victor ordered.

 --

I had never expected to see the Realm Eternal. Especially not like this. Victor carried Tyr's sword on his belt and the god of War marched in front of us along the golden bridge separating Bifrost from Asgard. Tyr had admitted his defeat in our hands and asked us to accompany him to Asgard, offering his word of honor as a safety precaution. Victor had graciously agreed, but kept Tyr's sword as a token of good faith. His pockets were filled with apples I had picked from Yggdrasil. We had decided it was better to test them first before eating. Loki had said that they returned Aesir to their original form, giving back their youth, but neither of us was going to trust Loki's word at this point.  
 _"Remember. We are not applicants begging boon from All-Father's table. Be courteous and graceful, but keep your head high. You are a celestial queen holding the power over souls, not mortal Midgardian woman. Let me do the talking."_ , Victor's voice said in my mind. Telepathy. I nodded slightly, wondering if they wanted us to stay for a dinner since I literally had no clothes, only the armor. It was probably better this way. My armor was a proof of Victor's genius, not a subject to fashion trends between realms.

I saw Asgardians gawking at us as we followed Tyr through the streets and climbed the golden stair leading to palace. Asgard was not very big place, maybe the size of Doomstadt area, and it was surrounded by water in all directions. The similarities to Latveria were striking. There were no visible signs of technology, and the buildings were idyllic in old-fashioned way. Women wore dresses not very different than mine. No wonder why Loki had liked staying at Latveria, no matter how much he complained about lack of amusements.

I would have liked to look around and ask about everything I saw, but it would not have been royal. A queen meeting a ruler of another realm can't gape like a tourist, no matter how strange and interesting things she sees. In effect, this was just like making a official visit to Russia or Bulgaria. Thinking of it, most of Asgardians surely hated us. We had an awful track record. Victor had killed Amora. I had fought with Thor, threatened to kill Sif, and now we had beaten Tyr.

We reached the throne room. The throne was high on raised stairs, and there sat an old man in golden armor. He held a spear in his hand, and his left eye was hidden with an eye-patch.   
"All-Father. I have brought the guests you requested.", Tyr said, bowing at him.  
"Midgardians. You are in presence of All-Father. It is a honor rarely given to your race. You may kneel.", Odin's voice thrummed.  
Oh, damn. I just knew this was going to end badly.  
"Doom kneels to no man.", Victor replied haughtily. "I, Victor von Doom, king of Latveria, have beaten your son in fair fight. Doom does not come here as a prisoner or pawn, but a king of his own country."  
Since he didn't kneel, I was not going to, no matter how bitingly Odin stared at us or the Einherjar kept their hands on their weapons. The silence stretched for a long time, Odin and Victor staring at each other.  
"It is true that you passed my test, Victor von Doom, and won the God of War to gain the access to fruits of Yggdrasil. It is beyond of what I expected from Midgardians.", Odin said slowly. "For that, I recognize you as a king, and you will be treated as such, as long as you are a guest under my roof. There are things I wish to discuss with you, in private, and maybe a feast to be held."  
I felt his eye staring at me, studying me.  
"Sigyn.", he said to a group of women standing at the side, and I saw one of them stepping forwards. "While I discuss matters of state with the king, you are responsible for wellbeing of his queen. Treat her with courtesy and respect."  
Sigyn, Loki's wife? She had to be. Sigyn was ageless and very beautiful. She had a golden headdress, without horns, which hid her hair. I noticed a cloak of emerald green on her shoulders. Her smile was patient and kind, when she gestured at me and said:  
"Come with us. We will care for you while you wait for men's business be finished."  
I looked at Victor, unsure what to do, but he gave me a slight nod. Things didn't usually go well when I went to my own way, and I was worried about meeting Thor or Sif. I hoped that he was somewhere out there hunting bilgesnipes or whatever he did for fun. Giving up, I left with Sigyn and her ladies. At least Odin had not called me a goat.

 

"Are you a lady warrior like our Sif, lady Darcy?", Sigyn asked me as we walked along the gravel path of the palace gardens.  
"When I have to be. It is not something I relish on, however."  
"You are much like an Asgardian woman in that regard, then.", she decided. "Fighting is a task for men, but no woman should be helpless to defend herself or her children in time of need. We have heard tales of you from Thor and Sif. They painted you in very different light, I fear. Much fiercer, not very refined."  
"Yes, I feared that might be a case. Thor and I had a fallout few years back, to put it mildly."  
"There is no need for you to be concerned. All-Father appreciates of your actions, although he might not say it to you. He felt that Thor's fascination with Midgard took his attention away from his duties in Asgard. They had a discussion of this when All-Father sent Tyr for you. I heard All-Father say that raging over a destruction of woman already dead is childish, and Thor should be thanking you for giving Jane Foster the mercy of true death. I hope my brother-in-law will heed All-Father's words of wisdom. They might taste bitter to swallow, but All-Father does nothing without a cause."  
"You know much of the politics in Asgard, lady Sigyn."  
"It has been my task to take over the duties of our late queen since we lost her. None of Odin's living sons except Loki have married, and I do not have husband or children to devote myself to.", she said, a shadow passing over her face. "Odin has always been good to me, ever since the day I married the love of my life, Theoric, and at the end of ceremony, he revealed himself to be prince Loki. The laws of Asgard state a marriage is for life, and Theoric was dead. Odin banished Loki, and I followed my husband to his exile. For that, Odin proclaimed me Goddess of Fidelity."  
She looked at me, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears.  
"It has been many years since I have laid my eyes on Loki. I have heard nothing since he fell in the battle in Svartalfheim. I did not tell you my story to weep for things long past, but to appeal to your kindness. I've understood that Loki is in Midgard, now, and Thor says he is a friend of you and your husband. I beg you to tell me any news you might have of him."

We were still in the garden, sitting on a bench and talking about Loki, when the servant arrived with a message. I had found I liked Sigyn. She was nothing like me, so calm and controlled, a perfect lady. But being married to major supervillain did have certain common pointers nobody never seemed to understand.   
Sigyn took the note, reading it. Her brow furrowed, and she looked up to me.  
"You have children, lady Darcy?"  
"Yes. A daughter, who is still a toddler, and twins, a girl and a boy. Merely three days old.", I said.  
"It must be hard for you, to be separated from them so soon.", she said.  
"My husband will return us to very moment when we left Latveria. They will never know I was gone at all. But yes, it is hard.", I admitted.  
"Royalty must be prepared to give up her children early, since the realm comes first. It is a sad truth, I've found. My Nari and Vali passed away when they were just little boys, and I miss them. There are no children in the house of Odin now, except Hermod. He is the youngest of Odin and Frigga's sons, not yet a grown man. A good boy, ready to do what is right, but no brashness in his nature.", Sigyn said. I couldn't read the note, since it was in runes, but it was clear that she was telling me something else than her words.  
"All-Father has summoned us back to throne room. I wish to thank you for your honesty and friendship regarding my husband, lady Darcy. I hope you will accept a small gift from me in return. It would please me to see you dressed according to your station, since all of Asgard will be gathered to hear All-Father's words."  
"I'm happy to accept your kindness, lady Sigyn.", I nodded, not able to shake off the sense of dread.  
  
It was worse than I thought. Much, much worse.   
"You have been summoned here to act witness to an alliance, which will symbol a new era and the strengthening of bond between Asgard and Midgard.", All-Father said from his throne. I was standing next to Victor, dressed in Asgardian finery Sigyn had given me, and I felt Thor's unhappy stare on me. He was standing near dais with his brother Tyr, and a boy who must be Hermod. I didn't know how old he was, probably eons, but he looked like fifteen or sixteen to me.  
Warriors Three were near the door, none of them happy to see me. I didn't like this one bit.  
"Hermod, son of Odin. Step forward.", Odin said. The boy, clearly surprised and a little bit nervous, did as he was told. Then Odin turned his gaze at Victor and me.  
"Today, Midgard will give a tribute to Odin the All-Father for their freedom. When a daughter of Midgard, Eleanor von Doom, comes of age, she will marry son of Asgard, Hermod. The formal engagement will wait until Hermod reaches manhood, but the child will be raised in Asgard. This is the will of All-Father.", Odin said, and banged his spear against the floor.   
The room exploded with sound. Thor was yelling furiously at his father, the courtiers were cheering, the boy Hermod looked dumb-struck. I barely registered Sigyn's comforting touch on my arm. I was speechless, and all color drained from my face. Odin had stolen my baby.

My heart burned with hatred like I had never felt before.  
"Shard-father! Help me!", I screamed desperately, and dived head first in the deep, hidden part of my mind. I searched, reached, and finally found him.  
 _"Yes."_ , my father said, and reached back.

 

 

 


	22. Loki's wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has everything, even several POVs. You get: revolution in Asgard, a possession, noble Thor (yes, really!), pastel ponies, Loki's Valkyries, race against time, a plane crash, Wanda's dearest wish fulfilled, naked men, fighting, ascension, sparkles and Darcy who is actually rendered speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people enjoying music, the soundtrack goes like this:
> 
> Deathstars: Death Dies Hard  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWUmw2ITaFA  
> Just because the line "I will deny you / this world belongs to me", and Darcy would go heavy against Odin.
> 
> Lady Marmalade http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQa7SvVCdZk
> 
> And for desperate measures Johnny mentioned, check the text link. Safe for work.

Victor

She turned impossibly pale, clenching her hands into fists, and suddenly my armor computers registered a magical surge in par with Time Cube. The golden hall trampled with explosion of magic, throwing me on my back. As I crawled up on my knees, I saw a Celestial standing at Darcy's place. It was almost five meters tall, faceless form dressed in bronze armor.  
"I will deny you, All-Father. ", the creature, an avatar, said. "You will never again steal the children of Nine Realms and raise them to be broken on the altar of Asgard. You did it to Loki Layfeyson; you will not do it to Eleanor."  
"Who are you to deny All-Father's will?", Odin asked, rising from his throne.  
"I am Shard-Daughter of Tiamat the Communicator and Arishem the Judge. You will either apologize for your transgression, or you will be purified."  
"You dare to threaten me in my own hall?", Odin roared.  
"If you steal my baby, I swear, there won't be one stone left standing from your hall when I'm finished with you.", avatar shouted, the soulfire burning on her hands. The choice of words and the angry voice were definitely Darcy's. She was in control, still. "You will end this, Odin Borson. You will not take one more child from the Nine Realms."  
"Father, she is right.", Thor said, suddenly. "It is cruel thing to do, to take a child from her parents. They were your guests under your roof, not prisoners. There has been no war with Midgard. We do not have a right for a tribute."  
"Since when you have made decisions, boy?", Odin turned to Thor.  
"Since you became blind to difference between wrong and right, father.", Thor replied. He took the Gungnir from Odin's hand, and for my surprise, Odin let him. Thor walked the steps up to the throne, holding the spear, and sat down.  
"The All-Father reconsiders his action, and apologizes for any hurt given to Eleanor von Doom _and_ Loki Layfeyson, beloved brother of All-Father.", Thor announced in loud voice. "There will be no more children taken to Asgard's wards without parents' permission. There will be no marriage between my brother Hemrod and a daughter of Midgard, if they do not wish it so. This I swear, as Thor Odinson, All-Father of Asgard and Nine Realms."  
"Thank you, Thor.", Darcy said. She turned to leave, and I followed her. As soon as we were out from sight, walking along the bridge leading to Bifrost, the magical readings started to vary wildly, and her form flickered between her own body and avatar's armor.  
"Help me.", she hissed in her own voice. "I can't hold Shard-Father out for much longer."  
  
 

\--

 

"Strange!"  
Sorcerer Supreme looked up and saw Victor von Doom's ethereal body floating in air in front of him.  
"Open the wards of Sanctum Sanctorum, now and get your asses in there. The Celestial is taking her over. She will lose consciousness in 24,8 minutes and if we haven't fixed the lines and stopped the possession before that, we're ruined."

 --  
 _Somewhere over New York_  
 

"I should have been the one piloting the Pogo Plane, especially if we're flying on ultra speed.", Johnny Storm said. "I can actually fly!"  
"Shut up, kid.", Thing said, making a spin which made Wanda gag. "I have my hands full dodging Loki's air defense units. You could not strike at your fellow pony."  
"This is one of the oddest enemy territories I've ever encountered.", Reed Richards said, staring at the sky which was filled with pastel colored ponies attacking the plane.  
"They are not as harmless as they seem.", Wanda said. "Cover your ears as soon as we land, and run for the Sanctum Sanctorum. Their song reeks of compulsion magic."  
"Pastel ponies singing like sirens?", Tony Stark shook his head. "What else?  
"The ground is full of Valkyrie patrols.", Johnny said, studying the radar. "They look really hot, dressed like a group of lady Lokis."  
"I'm not sure if it's safe to let you out, Johnny.", Sue said. "I mean it."  
"What's the plan, Stephen?", Reed asked. "We're closing in. Two minutes."  
"We have only eighteen minutes left, then.", Sorcerer Supreme said. "You keep everything out. I and Wanda try to contain Celestial's power to fix the lines."  
"What's Doomsie doing?",  
As an answer to Johnny's question, the 177A Bleecker Street came in the view. There was a huge hole in the roof of Sanctum Sanctorum, and the flashes of magic made the house tremble. Ponies poured inside the house from the hole, and Valkyries were climbing in using a set of ladders pushed up against the wall.  
"Well, since the roof is gone, we might save ourselves from walking.", Thing decided. "Hold on to your seats. We're doing a crash landing."  
"You can't land a plane inside my house!", Sorcerer Supreme shouted as the plane surged downwards.  
"Your house is trashed anyway!", Johnny screamed. "Prepare for a crash! Three- two - one!"

 

"This isn't working!", Reed yelled as the group tried to fight their way downstairs. Every time he pushed two Valkyries out from the way, five jumped at his back, and ponies had bit his balding head until it bled. The others weren't doing any better. Holding his hands on his ears to resist compulsion was easier for him than the others, since he could stretch, but it made communication needlessly difficult. He had to stretch his neck and yell on his team mates' ears.  
"We are not going to make it in time. If the flow of battle doesn't change soon, there is only 0,08 percent change of success!"  
"I had an idea: Valkyries and ponies - they're like Loki, and Johnny Storm knows how to handle Loki!", Johnny shouted and flew back to Pogo Plane. He fiddled with systems for a moment, and then the first notes of "Lady Marmelade" sounded in the air, volume turned up as far as it went. Everyone just stopped on their tracks. The Valkyries turned to look at the direction of music, and ponies stopped singing, just flapping in the air. When the first bass notes trembled, Johnny jumped on the roof of the plane, flashing a white smile. Rotating his hips, he ripped his shirt open with one smooth movement and threw it at the largest cluster of girls, who had crashed Thing on the ground. As soon as the shirt touched them, they simply forgot about fighting and turned around, fixating their attention at Johnny.  
"Come on, guys! I need little help here! I'm not wearing enough to buy you the time you need!", he shouted. "Just repeat after me."  
"What the heck.", Tony Stark sighed and boosted his jet packs, landing on Johnny's left side. "Not everyone likes blondes."  
"Come on, Namor!", Johnny beckoned as the ponies and Valkyries started to fall back, transfixed on Tony Stark's dirty dancing on the roof of Pogo Plane. "I know you are wearing only the Speedos, but it's for the good cause. We're saving the world! Reed isn't manly enough to be useful, Thing has bad skin and we really need third man here."  
"Get on with it.", Doctor Strange ordered, taking the chance to dash downstairs, Wanda running at his heels.  
"Namor, please.", Sue asked, looking in his eyes.  
"I will do it, if you stay and watch.", the king of Atlantis announced.  
"Way to go!", Johnny gave him thumbs up. "Reed! Get lost. Three minutes, forty-five seconds to go before the song ends, and then we'll have to resort in _really_ desperate measures."

 

"What took you so long?", Victor roared when they finally reached the inner chamber of Sanctum Sanctorum. He turned to blast another Valkyrie, who was getting too close. There were bodies littered all over the floor.  
Darcy - or what had been Darcy - was kneeling on the floor, in middle of a ritual circle hastily drawn with rusty red liquid. Blood. She didn't look like a human anymore. She was a unnaturally tall, faceless form, looking like a robot in bronze armor, her head above the hole in the roof. A horrible light was moving through her body down towards the ground, and she was held in place by crimson bands.  
"You invoked Crimson Bands of Cyttorak?", Doctor Strange asked.  
"Stop asking the obvious and take over! The Celestial is breaking out from them.", Doom's voice was strained. "The ritual is almost finished, but so is our time. Twelve minutes, 49 seconds. Take over, I said!"  
"What's the deal with time limit?", Reed asked. "Where does it come from?"  
"Doom's planning was perfect, as always, but she was brave and foolish. As always.", Victor muttered, giving his hands to Strange and Wanda to transfer the spells to them.  
"Are you strong enough to do the banishment?", Doctor Strange asked. His teeth were gritted together, and Reed could see the beads of sweat running down on his forehead.  
"Doom has a plan for that.", Victor said, and did the unexpected. He ripped his mask away and threw it on the floor. It landed with a clang, and Victor pulled an apple from his pocket, biting it ferociously.  
This was the oddest world saving operation Reed had ever witnessed. The loud cheering of girls from upper floor was clear. Maybe Namor had thrown the Speedos away, Reed wondered and swallowed in worry. He really should not have left Sue there. The people downstairs weren't sane either, especially not Victor. He was ripping into that apple like his life depended on it. Wanda and Stephen were staring at him wide-eyed, and Reed had a feeling it had nothing to do with Victor's ravaged face. They saw something he could not, and it annoyed Reed. He felt useless. The music was loud enough to lure ponies and Valkyries upstairs, and he and Ben were left standing like fools while mages were doing something unseen.

  
"It has been done.", the bronze thing said. The voice was booming, somehow male. "Tiamat the Dreamer has fulfilled his pact with you, Sorcerer Supreme. Your ley lines are safe for an year and a day."  
It started to shrink until it was little over two meters high. The celestial pushed it's hand through the ritual circle, slowly but surely, like moving under water.  
"As symbol of my gratefulness for bringing my Shard-Daughter to me, I grant your heart's desire, mortal.", it said and touched Wanda's stomach. "The soul has been purified and I do not wish to keep it."  
Wanda's eyes rolled and she fell on the floor, unconscious. Stepping out from ritual circle, the avatar turned it's back on Strange and Victor, starting to walk towards the stairs leading first floor.  
"Where do you think you are going?", Victor shouted at the Celestial.  
"It is none of your business. My shard-daughter needs to evolve and learn to become my proper avatar. Be grateful for the gift she granted you, and be silent."  
"You can't do that!", Victor snarled. "Darcy did not consent to that! She only asked for your help."  
"A father does not beg for the child's permission. A father raises his daughter as he sees fit.", Celestial said, turning away again.

  
Victor jumped on the Celestial, sending them both rolling down the stairs. Physical assault was something a space god had not been prepared for. Reed ran after them, closely followed by Strange and Thing just to see how Victor rolled on the floor with the creature, shouting in Latverian:  
"I will hold you to your promise.", he said. And under his hands, the Celestial's form started to change. With last, desperate attempt, it struck Victor with armored hand, and Reed was blinded by splash of light.

 --

 Darcy

Someone was carrying me in his arms. It was Victor. I knew it, because he smelled like metal and unscented soap. We were on the roof somewhere, and golden and white sparkles landed on my clothes and hair.

I turned my head to look at Victor. The white sparkles were coming from him. They danced in the air around him, and fell down on his bare skin. His eyes were lighter shade of brown than before, a hazel color. The scars were gone. His hair had a coppery tinge when light reflected on it, and I absolutely adored the dark eyebrows. They curved upwards on outer edges, especially the left one, and gave him serious, determined look. He looked like himself, but a perfect, flawless version. His features had a strong touch of something otherworldly, angelic, and I thought it suited him very well. Tunic and cloak he wore were white instead of green. I blinked my eyes, not understanding what was happening. Then the noise coming from the left drew my attention.

The place was full of pastel ponies and young women dressed like Loki, standing in a circle around the Pogo Plane. And there were men - Johnny, Tony and Namor, standing on the Pogo Plane, backs towards us. They were shaking their bare booties and singing:  
["TAKE ME BACK TO PARADISE BABY / BACK INTO YOUR WONDERLAND"](http://youtu.be/h30JrKfvvpI?t=52s)  
"Victor von Doom. You have really overachieved it this time. This is the most memorable date I've ever had. I'm officially speechless.", I said weakly and fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link, sadly, doesn't show dancing naked men. Just the tune.
> 
> The Sparkly Doom is "The Children's Crusade"-Doom.  
> http://marvel.wikia.com/Avengers:_The_Children%27s_Crusade_Vol_1_8?file=Avengers_The_Children%27s_Crusade_Vol_1_8_Preview_3.jpg


	23. White king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes try to adjust to new reality and explain each other what just happened. It's not easy.

"I can't believe it.", Johnny Storm said bitterly. "What is wrong with fine superhero booty?"  
He looked at Stephen's backyard garden, where the Valkyries were hurrying around like Victor's robots, carrying pieces of glass stolen from who knows where. Seven of them had changed their cloaks to forest green instead of emerald, and they stood guarding the sleeping queen while Victor was building something out from glass.  
"Johnny boy, some things a guy just can't fight.", Tony said. "One of those things is the messianic savior of our world. I've already came up with hashtag #doomisoursavior, although I'm not sure what actually happened. Would anyone care to tell?"  
"I think I can explain at least some of it.", Doctor Strange said. "For some reason, Darcy did not follow my instructions about the importance of calm and happy mind for the rite. She got possessed, and couldn't break herself out. Victor started the rite of drawing her power into ley lines, and when we arrived, the Celestial had taken completely over and wanted to leave, taking her body. Victor didn't agree. He ate a magical apple - how he got it, I don't know, but eye of Agamotto sees him as immortal now - and strengthened by it, he attacked the Celestial."  
"He calmed Darcy down by using a hypnotic suggestion he has established at some point, probably years ago. We have seen it once before.", Wanda continued. "And when Darcy started to gain upper hand, something happened. I don't know what. I only saw the Celestial strike Victor, and suddenly he looked all different. It could have been accident. She might have done it, or he might have stolen the power. I don't know which one of three is true, but Shard-Father has been banished. He is gone and the ley lines are safe. Why she sleeps, I don't know that either, but Victor doesn't seem worried. Possession is exhausting experience."  
"Will his change be permanent?", Sue asked curiously.  
"I afraid the answer is yes.", Reed Richards replied. "We have had run-ins with Celestials before. They place their unborn young inside a planet, and then inhabit the planet with lesser races like humans. Humans would progress to second stage when they manifested mutations, and on third stage, they would become what others believed they were. The powers of third stage races, like Asgardians, are what others believe them to have. Loki can detect lies because enough people believed he had the ability."  
Looking down at the garden, Richard continued reluctantly: "My hypothesis is that when Darcy possessed the fourth stage power, a power of Celestial, she accidentally transformed Victor into third stage being, reflecting her image of him. Effectively, he is a god. Of sorts. Just like Loki, but I don't know what is his speciality. And I doubt the transformation can be undone, without a power like Celestials'."  
"Her image of him.. being that?", Stark asked with difficulty.  
"Apparently, yes.", Stephen Strange smiled. "Doctor Doom was always a complex man."  
"He did save her and the world in the end.", Namor added. "I'm going to garden and lend him a hand with the glass coffin. Otherwise it will take ages to finish."  
"Glass coffin?"  
"Are you an idiot, Richards? You must have read at least one book of fairy tales once in your life. This whole place, the kingdom of Loki, is a story. Loki's power is built on worship. Best way to overcome his power is to make a better story. Those valkyries are practically weeping for Victor's lost love, who sacrificed herself to save us all. He's going to leave her sleeping in a glass coffin in rose garden. She lays there, dressed in that fancy Asgardian dress, guarded by eight matching soldiers, while he is going to slay the evil sorcerer who stole his lady from him.", Namor said dryly. "That's what kings do in stories."

  
As soon as Namor got to garden, snowflakes started to fall.  
"Snow will make it poetic.", Sue said, sounding interested. "Is he causing the weather, or is Loki's kingdom answering?"  
"It's the latter, actually.", doctor Strange said. "I think Namor is right, and Reed, too. Their power - Victor's and Loki's - is built on what people think of them, their abilities on what people think they can do. So, ladies and gentlemen, we'd better start believing Victor von Doom is our hero who will save the world. Otherwise we all will fall."  
"How do you expect us to believe Doom a hero, after everything he has done to us?", Sue asked bitterly.  
"Because if you don't, the soul Celestial gave me, the soul which belonged once to Franklin Richards, will perish with the rest of us.", Wanda said bitterly. "You have to decide whether you will believe in Victor, letting the soul of your son be reborn to happier life, or will you hang to your bitter hate, putting all of us into our graves for it. That is the price of victory for you. For me, it is a chance to create the child I've desperately wanted, but he would have the soul of my most hated enemy."

 

  
"It's a pity I left her crown at home.", Victor remarked as he fused two pieces of glass together with magic.  
"I have some ocean pearls in Pogo Plane. If you have silver wire, I can fashion something.", Namor offered.  
"Thank you. I didn't know your skills included making ladies' jewelry."  
"I've been married twice and had nine serious girlfriends, Victor. A man cannot help but pick up few things. Atlantis isn't exactly filled with shops to buy gifts from.", Namor said, starting to bend the silver wire. "Although it's not like I needed the skill, nowadays, since my wives always died. The best of them twice, by my hand."  
"With Franklin Richards gone, your fate might change, now."  
"You are actually offering me comfort."  
"Doom does not do empty emotional gestures. I'm merely being polite."  
Namor snorted and they worked in companionable silence for a while. Snow started to fall from the sky, slowly covering the garden in white.  
"I'm curious. Why would you give up an asset in fight to come?", Namor asked conversationally.  
"Apologies can always be made afterwards, but sacrifices, like killing a friend, are irreversible.", Victor replied calmly. "They change people. I prefer her the way she is. It's better for her to sleep."  
"I see. A reasonable choice. I would have done the same.", Namor said, taking the pearls one of Valkyries had brought from plane. "So, will we be fighting back to back again? Like the time you came to get me from Hell when ancient kings of Atlantis tortured me? I don't have anything against Loki, but there aren't many roles to take with three kings on the board."  
"As long as you leave Loki for me."  
"The dead one upstairs hasn't still figured out what is going to happen.", Namor shook his head.  
"It is not surprising. What we are experiencing here is against their way of thinking. The nature of Loki's kingdom can be hard to grasp if one does not have previous experience in being something greater than just a man. Kings are responsible for constructing their own image, which makes them partially mythical. A fine eye for details is an advantage.", Victor said, taking the finished piece Namor gave him. "As is extensive reading on fairy tales and tvropes. Could you go back and inform them that we're leaving? There is no reason to linger."  
"Sure. Let's not keep Loki waiting.", Namor nodded.

 

Left alone with his stolen minions in the garden, Victor lifted Darcy up on the stone platform, the sparkles landing over her limp body. The sparkles were starting to annoy Victor. He would have to figure out how to turn them off later, if it was possible at all. Biological ornaments were a sign of quality, because weaker males of the species could not afford to produce such an extravagant features or survive the inevitable predator attention caused by them. It was interesting to notice that Celestials had followed the typical pattern of natural selection before their race had progressed to fourth stage and lost individual, divisive features of their physical bodies. Therefore, it was logical that a male of the species was more beautiful than female, and because he was Doom, his ornaments were, of course, extravagant. The effect was clearly interspecies, judging by reactions he got from Loki's Valkyries.

He checked her pulse. It was unnaturally slow, like always, but steady. Hesitating for a moment, he drew a deep breath and placed his hands on her temples. It was best to do it now, when she could not be awakened from deep sleep induced by Magneto's adrenaline he had slipped in her glass earlier.  
Collecting the power he had stolen from Dreaming Celestial, he called up the picture of MRI from his perfect memory, looking for the abnormality Shard-Father had created in her brain. He had told Kristoff the truth when he said he was going to buy peace for twenty years, but it was not all. One of the goals had been this. With quick, controlled blast, his magic poured from his palms and destroyed with surgical precision the cellular formation which allowed Celestial control. Her body twitched in pain, but sleep was too deep. When she would wake up, her mind would be her own again, healed and whole. It was not suitable for Doom's queen to be a vessel to be possessed or sacrificed, ever again.

He wiped away her tears of pain and very carefully fixed the improvised crown on her hair. The design was beautiful. Namor clearly knew what he was doing. Satisfied with his artistic arrangement, he noticed the others had arrived at the garden entrance. It was time to perform.  
Hoisting the glass lid up, he lowered it over her sleeping form, earning muffled sobs from Valkyries. Victor took a few steps back, and drew Tyr's sword with smooth, practiced movement. Holding it with both hands - it was one-handed sword, but the effect was much more dramatic this way - , he performed a completely useless but beautiful flourish, and hit the blade in the ground. The magic leaped forwards, encompassing the glass coffin and completing the binding.

Victor yanked the sword free and slid it back into scabbard, turning his back resolutely at the coffin as he walked to meet others.  
"A greater binding?", Doctor Strange arched his eyebrows. "Quite daring move, considering nobody but you can open it. She could starve to death inside."  
"We will be back long before that.", Victor said calmly. "Preferably within next 34 hours and twelve minutes."  
"I think leaving her here is too big risk.", Richards said. "You should treat people better than that to be a hero."  
"You have no grasp at all on the workings of this place, Richards.", Victor said condescendingly, starting towards west along Bleecker Street.  "A true hero has always much to lose. The key of survival is to choose what to give up and how. Taking a calculated risk in my own terms is better option than waiting to see what happens. Something always does."  
"So you are saying that you locked her up, fully knowing she will die if you don't come back, to stop Loki from using the traditional "I have your wife"-threat.", Johnny Storm queried.  
"Yes. Your insight is acute, but then, it is not really surprising. Your way of dealing with Loki's forces was effective and very.. memorable.", Victor nodded slightly.  
"I think so, too. Wanna join for next round?"  
"Doom had thought it was obvious even to you. I don't have to dance to get attention.", he sniffed. Johnny Storm looked at Victor von Doom, who was glowing with golden light in the darkening winter evening, white sparkles following his every movement. Johnny couldn't help it, he burst into laugh. He laughed until water ran from his eyes and his stomach muscles ached.  
"I never expected to say this", Johnny said, still breathless, "but you do have a sense of humor, Doom."  
Victor looked at him for a moment, and turned away. Let him laugh, while he still could. Victor expected to find no joy in task ahead.


	24. Price of victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only way to win is to give up something irreplaceable. That is the price of victory."  
> \- Victor von Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cruel chapter, with raw feelings on all sides. Be warned.
> 
> Victor's opinion of his accident is heavily based on Nomad's excellent story called "Culpability"  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/71617
> 
> For the music lovers, I recommend the "Sound of Snow" by Samrain for the last part. It's eerie tune which captures the mood, although the lyrics don't fit.

Loki stepped over the bodies of dead Valkyries and looked at the glass coffin appraisingly.  
"A box is a curious thing to give up one's life for.", he mused. "Steve, what do you think of it?"  
Captain America was staring morosely at dead girl at his feet. She had been one of the guardians around the coffin. It was like in fairy tale. Natasha had once mentioned that in Russian version of Snow White, she had seven knights guarding her death's sleep. She woke up when his prince broke the coffin. Steve dearly hoped Loki would not be the hero of this tale.  
"Steve?", Loki raised his voice. "Stop moping and answer me. Murdering innocent people isn't that hard. You used to do it all the time. Just call them Nazis, if it makes it easier."  
"I only killed bad people."  
"Pray tell me, how did you know every single German you killed during the war was a 'bad person'?", Loki asked, sounding annoyed. "If you continue that line of thinking, stating that everyone had a free will and ability to choose, what does it make you, my dear captain?"  
Steve's shoulders slumped.  
"Enough of morality discussion. It bores me.", Loki said, wiping the snow off the glass. Seeing what was inside, he broke into delighted laugh.  
"Look at Darcy, Steve. She did get out from Jötunheim! That's my girl!"  
"I thought she was Doom's girl, not yours.", captain said, letting his disdain towards Loki to creep in.  
"You have a talent for sarcasm, although you lack the courage. I will make you into decent minion yet.", Loki braced himself against the glass lid aside, trying to push it aside. It didn't even budge.  
"We aren't going to wait for him. Smash it.", Loki said, pointing the coffin with his spear.  
"But--", Steve resisted.  
"Do it.", Loki said. "Or will I have to hurt your newfound friend again? Tell him to jump from the roof this time?"  
"No.", Steve said quickly. "Leave Bucky alone, _please_."  
He took his shield and threw it against the glass. A fracture appeared in lower corner.

\--

In the ESU laboratory, Victor stopped his work and said abruptly:  
"Loki is in the garden. He is trying to break through my bindings."  
"You heard him, people.", Reed said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get moving, then. Ben, I need you to carry the finished grenades. Keep them away from the mages. We are going to follow the practiced routine I drilled you through in Latveria. Get your gear and meet me at the main doors in five minutes."  
People started assembling, and Reed was going to shut off the lights, being the last one to leave the room, when he noticed Victor was still there, joining wires together.  
"What are you doing, Victor?", Reed asked. "Didn't you hear that we are leaving?"  
"You can do whatever you want, as long as you don't step in my way. I'm not finished yet.", he replied curtly.  
"Your way? Why can't you ever learn that you need _my_ help?", Reed felt anger rising in him. "Do you really think that Loki is going to just wait until you are ready? You need my help, so you have to act like a member of my team, and move when I tell you to move! All these years, and you are still the same arrogant prick who destroyed his own face in this very building because he couldn't admit his mistake!"  
Victor put the parts down at the table and turned to face him.  
"I was wondering when you would refer to our college years, considering your choice for unmonitored laboratory space.", he said slowly. The glow around him intensified, the sparkles moving faster.  
"Your heart's desire, Reed Richards, is to prove your own brilliance to everyone.", Victor's words were cutting, but his eyes were the ones making Reed shudder. It felt like Victor _saw_ him. Saw in the darkest corners of Reed's soul, and the gaze of those hazel eyes was cold and judgmental, not an ounce of human left. It reminded Reed of Darcy's face when she had killed her friend, that woman turned vampire in Dracula's lair.. Jane Foster, she had been.  
He took a few steps back, but Victor's gaze held him like a snake.  
"Don't deny it.", Victor's voice was dark, sensual. "It was never about a minor transcription error in my calculations. You pointed it out to taunt me, wanting to make sure I knew you had read and understood everything. You knew what I was doing, and still, you turned it into a game of academic upmanship, at the expense of my mother's _soul_."  
"No.", Reed said, his voice breaking.  
"Yes.", Victor continued mercilessly. "My machine worked. _I_ failed, because you pushed me to make my move before I was ready. I could not risk you blackmailing me, or telling anyone what I was doing.You cared nothing of my desperation or my cause then, and you don't care about them now. Two digits of math were only items of meaning for you. We both paid the price, me and my mother. And now you are trying to rush me again, because you are eager for your own glory, and it would give you satisfaction to see me finally bowing to your will. In your mind, those pleasures far outweigh the possible cost."  
Victor's voice bore inside Reed's skull. Reed fell on his knees, holding his head between hands and begging him to _stop_ , but Victor was relentless.  
"Our sufferings meant nothing to you,because your acclaimed mind is nothing but a machine. In the deepest part of your soul, you harbor a smug feeling of superiority, a driving need to be best and brightest, and make everyone else feel admiration in face of your talents. It's not enough for you to be intelligent. You crave for others' acclaim, _mister Fantastic_ , and you are ready to do anything to prove them that you know best."

It took almost ten minutes before Reed could think. He was on his knees on the floor, holding his head and rocking from left to right. The pain had nothing to do with his body. If Reed could have believed in irrational things like souls, he could have placed the hurt in there, but now, he had no explanation. He felt scarred, somehow. Victor had always been sharp with his words, but this was something else. It was like..  
"That's what you got.", Reed pushed the words out. "From Tiamat the Dreamer, Communicator, whatever he calls himself. You see what people truly _want_. What they _yearn for_."  
Victor looked down at him, his face alight with divine glow, and he smiled. It was not a kind smile.  
"Are you going or not?", he asked. "Your friends are waiting. I will follow you after I have finished my preparations."  
"I'm going.", Reed said, defiant, and stood up with difficulty. When he got out from the room, he slumped into formless puddle on the floor, breathing heavily. It was five more minutes before he made it to main doors, and Sue was annoyed because he was late.

\--

They met Loki few blocks from Sanctum Sanctorum, and although Reed's mind was still aching from Victor's vitriol, he moved through all the right motions. He has been a hero for fifty years, and fighting Loki is no different than fighting Mole Man or Galactus. Even minimizing civilian losses was a problem he has solved ages ago. The battle scenarios 34 - 39 are all designed with that in mind, and his team executed them fluidly. Stark was doing his own thing, having too much fun playing a bombing run with green grenades. The green goo was horribly effective; it stopped Loki's troops where they stood and Reed could see the ground dissolving into grey asphalt instead of green pasture covered in flowers. Doctor Strange was just shouting something about hairy Hoggoth, and it registered as ridiculous nonsense in Reed's ears, although he knew it was supposed to break Loki's hold over a group of ponies going after Stark. Then it happened.  
Wanda's magic hit Loki, and some of it went through his defenses, because Loki grunted with pain. Wanda smirked with glee, and then her smirk was suddenly gone. Reed stretched to catch her as she started to fall, but he was too late. She was already dead, shot in the head, and bleeding all over Reed.  
"A medulla oblongata shot.", Reed said aloud, although it was obvious, and his mind was already calculating where exactly Loki's hidden sniper was, based on the bullet's flight route. Medulla oblongata was a close-range technique, but considering the company, it was prudent to add up to 40% to distance, to take sniper's superior skill set and equipment in account.

Sue stared at Wanda and screamed. The name escaping from her lips was not Wanda's. Reed felt it like stab at his heart. The name was Franklin.  
"Where is the murderer?", Sue demanded, and Reed, unable to speak, simply pointed at the right direction. Sue started running, building invisible force fields under her feet and shielding herself from possible shots, and then, when Sue was halfway up to the building, Captain America jumped and tackled her by feet, holding her on place.  
"NO!", Steve Rogers shouted. "He isn't himself! Stand down, Sue, _please_! Don't hurt Bucky!"

The battlefield erupted in shouting and confusion. Loki was laughing and his eyes shone green, Steve was still wrestling with Sue, and sniper's second bullet ricocheted from Tony Stark's armor before Doctor Strange flew up to roof and invoked Crimson Bands of Cyttorak on unknown shooter. Wanda was still on Reed's arms, her eyes looking up glazed, and her blood soaked into Reed's clothes. He didn't know what to do. Just dropping her to ground did not feel respectful, so he held her. The ponies and valkyries were still fighting, and Ben shouted about clobbering time, and Johnny cursed when a group of valkyries armed with fire extinguishers ganged up on him. The ponies and valkyries stuck in green goo were getting their minds back, and they were horrified to find themselves in middle of battlefield. So they cried and screamed, trying to run, but the goo held them at place.  
"Stop it, everyone!", Reed yelled hopelessly, knowing nobody listened at him. "This is chaos! You are only strengthening Loki! Stick to the plan! Stick to the plan!"  
But even five exclamation marks weren't enough, and Loki's laughter got louder, sharper, and the whole battle was going to hell. And that, of course, was the very moment Victor von Doom made his grand entrance at the stage.

He descended from the night sky, the pure white of his clothes contrasting against darkness, and those damned sparkles were flying around him. Victor was glowing, absolutely glowing with his stolen divinity, and although Reed knew better, although he does not believe in gods and Victor is merely a third stage organism, not a god, a part of him couldn't help but tremble under the weight of Victor's terrible sovereign smile. It's something inbuilt in human instincts of survival or genetic code, an ability to recognize and beware. Or to revere and kneel.  
The battlefield had fallen completely silent, and Reed could hear the soft thump when Victor's armored boots touched the ground.

 

"I knew you would come for me, eventually.", Loki said, looking at Victor. "And I do appreciate the dramatic effect. These people here, your allies - they don't have an ounce of style between them."  
"I also appreciate the trouble you went through to prepare for our meeting. A battle of equals is much more interesting than killing an old man in dying body. But you are young, now, while I have thousands of years behind me.", Loki continued. "As a token of our friendship, I will keep my promise to your wife and make this quick. When I left her to die in Jötunheim, I promised your death would be easy."  
He was baiting Victor to attack, Reed noticed. Victor was not moving from where he stood.  
"All your power and supposed might, Doom, and you couldn't protect even your queen, in your own country. You gave her your precious word of honor, your oath.", Loki said, his words sharp enough to cut. He was making his way towards Victor, walking around the gooey spots and avoiding the green slime carefully. "What a pitiful excuse for a king you are."  
What the hell was Victor doing? Reed wanted to shake some action into him. This was grating his nerves, because Victor had never been one to suffer insults to his dignity calmly. The man claimed doors were for peasants, for god's sake, and could bear a grudge for imagined slight for decades.  
Loki had advanced almost five meters, when Victor finally spoke.  
"This is not a battle of equals.", he said. "This is merely a revenge, and a lesson. I have always been better than you."  
Reed saw Victor's left hand moving. He had held something in his closed fist, a device which looked like a transmitter, and pressed the button.

The ground under Loki's feet exploded, and Reed heard the Asgardian's screams as he got caught inside the torrent of fire. Of course, Reed's scientific mind said happily. Victor simply detonated the hydrocarbon-air mixture using internal combustion engine, utilizing the 1998's paper by Simmons and Omondsen for an easy way of locating the gas pipelines from above ground. Not all old knowledge is useless.

Mere seconds after he pressed the button, Victor took a grenade, the special blue one he had built during those days when Darcy was in Jötunheim, and threw it at burning Loki. Reed felt inventor's pride, because they had spent days arguing the finer points of chemical chain reaction required to compress the components needed to dispel magical abilities. It was on trial stages, of course, but the effect went much further than with green goo. The chemicals were tailored to Loki's DNA, thanks to single black hair they had found trapped between the unstable molecules on the shoulder of Johnny's F4 suit.

Loki's form changed as the grenade hit him, and Reed couldn't help but staring. Loki.. wasn't Loki anymore. He was a blue monster, with red eyes and sharp teeth, and the interesting ridges all over his face. Reed would love to study them and figure out if the ridges hold a meaning of sorts. They looked like social markings instead of biological ornaments.  
"That was a mistake, Victor. Forget my promise about easy death.", Loki's voice was deep, almost a growl, and he summoned ice daggers from his hands, slicing easily through the goo and extinguishing the flames. Of course. Goo is liquid and freezes.  
The fight began again, and Reed lowered Wanda carefully on the ground before jumping into the fray.

\--

The end result was inevitable, just as Reed had calculated. The fight had been going on for some time before Victor arrived, and since his arrival the end of Loki's kingdom was a fact. Loki's transformation and his baiting against the white-clad savior, broadcasted by Tony Stark's JARVIS, was rapidly weakening the rows of his fans and diminishing his power base. The Valkyries, broken free by loss of Loki's magic and Stephen's spells, were running away as fast as they can. The ones stuck in the goo were crying, the bravest ones of former minions stared at the fight with a look of wonderment on their faces. Johnny did his best, grinning and making more than a few unneeded flips in the air, and Namor was a sight in his green Speedos as always. Reed's team performed better than ever, even if Sue's face is streaked with tears and she kept throwing looks over her shoulder at Captain America and his unknown sniper, who was still held by Strange's spell. But it was really, as much as Reed can make himself admit it, a fight between Loki and Victor.

 

"I thought we were friends.", Loki said, trying grin with his bloody mouth as Victor's vicious kick sent him sprawling on the ground. Johnny's face crumbled, and Susan pulled her brother to him, shielding his eyes from the sight like protecting a child.  
"Yes, we were.", Victor's voice was controlled, very precise, as he held Loki in his grip, pushing him against the ground. The perceived lack of emotion was enough to tell Loki the truth. The God of Mischief smiled at his capturer beautifully.  
"Can't you let me up, then, and call Thor to take me to dungeons of Asgard?", Loki asked with difficulty. His jaw felt broken, and talking was hard. "You have beaten me; I admit that. You know you can't kill me. It would bring the wrath of Asgard upon Latveria and whole Midgard."  
"Not yet.", Victor said. "I know the desire of your heart, Loki.", his voice dropped in deep, almost intimate tone, and Reed flinched violently. "I know what you wanted above everything else, what you craved for eons and never got. Acceptance. Father's love. Appreciation. Recognition. No matter how hard you tried, you were always inferior in their eyes. A second son. Never good enough, always wondering why, until the day you learned you were nothing but a spoils of war. A plan gone wrong, Odin's pet monster."  
Loki stared at him, unable to speak.  
"I could give you what you want.", Victor continued, his voice almost gentle. "I could rip you away from the cycle of Ragnarok, let you reborn to better place, kinder age. I could make you happy, by giving you your heart's desire."  
Reed pressed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see terrible, naked hope on Loki's face.  
"But I won't.", Victor said, his words resolute. He pressed two of his fingers on Loki's temples lightly. "Doom will not kill you. Pain, abandonment, the torture your father inflicted on you, the moment you let go and dropped from Bifrost. These things will fill your mind from this moment on. You will stay trapped in never ending dream for as long as you live."

 

Loki was curled into a ball on the ground. He was crying, his eyes open but not focusing on anything. He whispered pleas in language Reed didn't recognize. It was worse than looking at Wanda's dead body.  
"Let this to be lesson to you, and anyone daring to raise his hand against the house of von Doom.", Victor declared. His voice lacked the usual pomposity of public announcement, and the words sounded raw. He took the sword from his belt and pointed it at sky.  
"HEIMDALL!", he roared, and the sky answered. Reed saw the wild swirling of the starlight, and the tornado coming out from nowhere stroke down on empty spot nearby. It must be the infamous Bifrost, since Tony Stark wasn't particularly interested. He must have seen it several times before, working with Thor, but Reed had never witnessed the sight.

Reed saw two Asgardians walking carefully through the battlefield, towards Victor and Loki.  
"Lady Sif. Prince Tyr.", Victor greeted them. "Latveria has fulfilled the agreement with All-Father. Loki is delivered to you alive, as requested."  
"Heimdall saw what you did and told All-Father.", Sif said. "Although he mourns Loki's fate greatly, he admits with heavy heart that you followed the agreement to letter, and were within your rights to act out your revenge for his crimes against Midgard and your house."  
"All-Father also asked to tell you that Odin will personally care for Loki and all his needs until the end of his days.", Tyr added, with a grim little smile on his weathered face.  
"It is.. a fitting choice from All-Father.", Victor replied as Asgardians helped Loki up, putting his arms over their shoulders.  
"Yes. Many of us think so, too.", Tyr said. He nodded to Victor and then turned away. Loki was able to walk assisted by Sif and Tyr, but it was clear that his mind was hopelessly lost somewhere in a dark dream. He sobbed quietly under his breath, oblivious to world around him.  
Bifrost hit the down again, and the Asgardians were gone in a flash of light. Only the rune circle, burned on the ground, stayed behind. The Midgardians were left alone with their dead and broken.

 

Reed looked around the desolate field. Although they had done their best to minimize the civilian casualties, there were too many still forms, Valkyries and ponies-turned-back-to-humans on the ground. Johnny was crying openly against Sue's shoulder and Wanda... There was nothing anybody could do to Wanda, now. Captain America was still on the roof of nearby building. He was pleading the sniper, trying to tell him everything was all right now, that Bucky - whoever he was - was safe now, that he would take Bucky home. Only answers he got were mechanical replies of 'asset has failed the mission and submits himself for physical re-education'.  
"This... This is wrong.", Reed said, agitated. "We won. It should not be like this."  
"Richards, stop the childish naivete. This", Victor said, waving his arm in a gesture encompassing the whole battlefield, "is the price of victory."  
"But it shouldn't be so!", Reed resisted. "It's still wrong."  
"After all these years you still don't understand.", Victor's voice was tired. "Only way to win is to give up something irreplaceable."  
With those words, he turned away, his cloak billowing behind him, and started walking towards north.

 

\--

 

Victor felt weary and numb as he turned at the corner of Bleecker Street, four minutes too late. He pushed open the garden gate of number 177A and stepped in the rose garden. The glass coffin was there, but-- He blinked his eyes, not quite sure what he was seeing. A cloud of dust was rising from the coffin, with a buzzing noise. The lower corner was slightly broken, and the stone below looked like it had been eaten away by.. acid? The buzzing sound was coming from - Victor blinked again - a laser beam, grade Y8 at least, which cut through the stone bench, releasing dust in the air. With a crash, a part of stone bench crashed down, and next moment, his wife slipped out from the hole like a seal, cursing in Latverian when she hit her nose against the stone slab.  
"Ow! That was not fair.", she complained, holding her hands on her nose as she sat on the ground. Her face was dirty with grey dust. Victor looked at her, and felt the slightly hysterical amusement bubbling in his heart.  
"I'm four minutes late, and what do you do?", he shook his head. "I should have known."  
"Snow White has never been my kind of tale, you know?", Darcy said. "If a girl finds herself locked in a glass coffin, the smart option is to get out. Which I did. I tried to open the glass lid, but it didn't work, so I went through the bottom."  
Of course, Victor sighed in his mind. The greater binding was for the glass coffin, and nobody but him could open the lid. Apparently the creator of spell had never thought of the person inside cutting through the stone plinth with a laser beam.  
"I think I was rather ingenious.", she continued happily. "It was a great idea to make Tony build me a hand with all kinds of cool toys. Like fingers which shoot laser beams and vitriol, although the lock pick didn't work. I must e-mail him and file a complaint. The agreement was for any lock, including invisible ones, since I agreed to let him paint the whole thing in red and gold."  
"I thought you had asked medbots to fit a standard prosthetic."  
"Nah. I even made him to build me a little arc reactor to power up all these cool toys", Darcy said, wriggling her fingers, "so you can dismantle it after you have built me even nicer hand in less offensive color. I know you've been curious to find out how his arc reactor tech works, and being your excellent partner in crime, I acquired one for you. Wasn't I clever?"  
"Yes, you were.", Victor gave in. "Although your nose is bleeding _again_ , and you think I didn't notice you wiping the blood on your sleeve. It's ridiculously bad attempt at subterfuge."  
"Are you going to heal it?", she asked warily.  
"No. It's a very minor injury. Hold something cold against it and it will stop in a minute.", Victor said. "There is a plenty of snow."  
"I'm not going to put my face in snow. It's cold and wet.", Darcy announced.  
"You should. Our transport is coming in ten minutes, and I don't want to be accused for committing family violence in foreign newspapers again. And your face is dirty. Not suitable for appearing in public."  
"I'm not going to. Like I said, snow is too cold.", she said stubbornly.  
"Is that your final word?", Victor asked, feeling much better.  
"Yes.", she stated.  
"You leave me with no other option.", he said and lunged at her, knocking them both down on snow.

 

The furious shrieks coming from Sorcerer Supreme's backyard alarmed Reed as he got closer the house, but doctor Strange lifted his hand up in calming gesture to stop him.  
"Everything is fine.", Stephen said, his voice rather amused. "My magical wards around the house inform me that your assistance is most certainly not needed."  
Reed was still on the edge, but then he heard an odd sound. It was man's laughter, rich and true, and Reed could make out the woman's gleeful voice coming from the backyard. She spoke in Latverian.  
"She rejoices in her successful counterattack, and proclaims that nobody whitewashes her without suffering the same fate.", Stephen Strange supplied the translation.  
"Ah.", Reed said, the understanding dawning on him. It was a curious mental picture, really, but not a bad one.  
"May I suggest some tea before we go to roof to retrieve your plane?", Stephen offered, unlocking the front door. "My kitchen was not destroyed, and it overlooks to the street side."  
"Yes. It would be courteous.", Reed said.

They were drinking tea and eating chocolate cookies Stephen's manservant, Wang, had miraculously conjured when a small aircraft landed on the street in front of the house, sparking Reed's interest. It was smaller than Pogo Plane, holding maybe two or three seats, and clearly built to fly much faster than any commercial or military planes. Reed watched from the window as Victor emerged from the back yard, holding Darcy's hand.  
The roof of little aircraft slid back, and he was going to hand her in, but stopped in the middle of motion. For a moment, Victor just held her, his eyes closed. Darcy reached with her hand, gently touching his face, and kissed him.  
"The world has been changed, now.", Doctor Strange said quietly from Reed's side, looking down on the street. "We have paid for this victory; the nature of our salvation depends on our next actions."

As they watched, the small aircraft took up, quickly disappearing behind the clouds.


End file.
